Similar Scars
by The Bookkeeper333
Summary: Brónach is many things. She's an American who moved to Scotland and became a citizen, she's the leader of the Devil's Daughters mc, she worked for an ambulance before her accident, then the IRA. Now? Now she and her club work with the Sons. It's all business until she meets a fellow countrymen with similar scars. Can she and Chibs keep it together with all the secrets? OCXChibs
1. Chapter 1

**All characters belong to Kurt Sutter, except my girls. **

I liked little towns, it was easy to keep the locals safe and the cops in your pocket. I thought as I rode through Charming California with a small group of the Devil's pulled in at a diner and sat down. These locals, however, were suspicious of another bike club.

"I guess the Mayans have been given the Sons some trouble." my vice president, Dawn said, speaking my mind.

"Those wetbacks give everyone shi'." I said, my accent harsh in the surroundings. "We're here to see if the Sons can give us a bi' o' help with the bastards. Remember?"

"I remember. I dont like the idea of being ponies for their guns, but we have to do what we have to do." She said.

"We will see if they'll be partners, we've got the munition sales, they have guns, guns need ammunition, we have ammunition an' need guns." I said. "Just until we can get on our feet again lass. The IRA won' deal to us any more since they learned who I am, the neds."

"What can I get you?" The waitress asked us.

"Water fer me lass." I said, she stared at my face longer than necessary. My scars often drew attention, especially since I was a woman. The rest of my friends ordered. Soon after we heard the roar of motorcycles and four men, the Sons, parked near us, and strode in. I stood up to greet them.

"Gentlemen, thank ye fer comin'." I said. An older man with silver hair shook my hand.

"Im Clay, the President of the Sons of Anarchy." He said. "Where is your president?" He asked.

"Yer talkin' to me. Im Brónach, the President and founder of the Devil's Daughters." He frowned.

"You're really young." He said.

"I've done a lot and Im old enough to have had a hard life, but the newness of our club is one of the reasons we're looking fer yer help." He nodded. "This is Dawn, my V.P., Rosemary, the sergeant at arms and her prospect Ginny." I introduced them.

"My V.P and stepson Jax, Chibs the sergeant at arms and his prospect Half Sack." I smiled.

"Theres go' ta be a good story behind tha'." I said to Half Sack as I shook his hand, as I had done to each man in turn. Chibs had been last, but when I got to him I had the same scars as frowned and looked as surprised as I felt.

"Down ta business then." I said as everyone sat. " My proposition is clear, we have munition, bu' no guns. Ye have guns an' no munition. We work tagether, a package deal. I have customers who don' buy from ye, an' ye have customers tha' don' buy from us."

"We each bring new customers to the others business." Clay nodded.

"Aye, somthin' like tha'." I felt Chibs' eyes on me the whole time.

"Mind if we sample the product?" Jax asked.

"No' at all, so long as we ge' ta sample yers." Dawn said. We all smiled.

"Well, I think that so long a we like your products and you like ours we'll have the beginnings of a new partnership." Clay said.

"Do ye know of a place we can sample the products?" I asked, I wanted to get as much done as I could while we were here.

"We have a warehouse up the road a can follow us to it, sample there." Chibs said, his nickname suited him, he most likely got his scars from a blade.

"Mind if we have lunch first? We came from Arizona, its a long ride." I said.

"Mind if we join you?" Jax asked.

"Not at all." Rosemary said. We ordered our food and waited, while we did, the moment I feared came up.

"How did you get those scars Bonach?" Half Sack asked.

"Its Brónach." I corrected. " Just call me Smiles or Smiley. The ladies do." My friends chuckled.

"So Smiley, how did you get your scars?" Chibs asked, a little smile of amusement played across his lips at my nickname.

" South side Glasgow is a dangerous place. When I was 22 local neds belonging to a group mugged and raped me, they mark their victims like this." I gestured to the scars. "So Chibs Ive gathered yer a fellow scott, so whats yer story?" I asked, he smiled.

"The IRA." He said. I smiled.

"Theres go' ta be more than tha'." I said.

"Aye, there is, bu' tha' gets the story across fer now." The scottsman was attractive, and he kept eyeing me. After we ate we followed the Sons to their warehouse, I noticed that Chibs stayed near me. And soon we found that we both supply high quality products, and came to the agreement.

"Do you mind us hanging around Charming a few days? It would be shame to ride all the way oot 'ere ta jus' turn around." Clay smiled.

"Not at all, you and members are welcome in Charming so long as we dont have any issues."

"Well, I hope it ne'er comes ta tha' I've heard aboot wha' happens ta those who cross ye." Several other members from the Sons had joined us. I noticed Tigger was hanging around Dawn, Ginny and Half Sack were talking constantly, and Chibs stayed near me. Rosemary spoke with Juice.

"It would be a shame." Clay agreed.

"Bu' should ye ever think o' crossin' us, these women can figh'. Don' underestimate us. My friend, we can be a powerful ally, or a fearsome enemy." I said, Clay nodded.

"Ill keep that in mind. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some things I need to take care of."

"Of course sir."I said. Then I turned to Chibs and smiled.  
>"Yer a long way from home." He said.<p>

"Aye, an' so are ye." I said.

" The razor gang copy cats got ye?" He asked. I sat on my bike.

"Aye, tha's wha' they tell me. I never saw the attackers." I said quietly.

"Ye seem alright with it." He said, sitting on his bike next to me. I shrugged.

"The pas' is the pas', I can' be mad at shadows ferever. I learned from it, and it's made me who I am taday, tha's wha' coun's." I said. He nodded. "I won' ever tolerate rape of anyone. If yer gang is inta tha' and I find oot, it'll be a deal breaker." I told him. He shook his head.

"Not at all, we don' tolerate it either." He said, I nodded.

"Good."

"Smiley, whats the plan?" Rosemary asked.

"Do as ye please lass, we leave wednesday, but don' be causing trouble in Charming." I warned them. "Meet me at tha' diner we had lunch at taday, wednesday at eight am, if I don' see your sorry bawheed before then." The girls smiled.

"See ya Smiles." The said before taking off.

"Why do ye le' them do tha'?" Chibs asked.

"Why do you le' them call ye chibs? We both know wha' it means. It's my way of bein' who I doesn' hurt me and its a physical appearance, much like yer Half Sack lad, Im assumin'." He smiled.

"I see yer poin'." He said. I really liked this bastart.

"Why don' ye show me around yer wee town? Perhaps we could go get a drink and talk." I said.

"I would be much obliged." He said, I threw my leg over the bike and pulled on my helmet, then followed the scotsman down the road.

We ended up at a bar, where we talked about various things for a long while, none of which included his tale with the IRA, but I wouldnt push, not everyone with the Glasgow Grin was as comfortable as I am with there we went to his apartment where we got blootered. I was laughing at one of his stories, while we sat on the couch, our jackets laid across the backs of chairs, and I had kicked off my boots.

"Its a shame they did this to ye." He said, touching my scars, after a moment of silence."You're a beautiful woman, bu' I think a large par' of yer beauty comes from your confidence, even with them." He held my gaze for a moment, before I looked away.

"Yer jus' flatterin' this boot. "I said quietly.I felt his fingers under my chin, they forced me to look up at him.

"Yer no boot lass, an' Im no' jus' flatterin' ye." He said. My heart skipped, it had been a long time since any man had called me beautiful, well before i got the Grin. I touched his cheek.

"Chibs, I…."I didnt know what to say. "I don' know wha' ta say." I said.

"Then don' say anythin' love." He whispered, leaning in closely. I felt my eyes fall shut, I could smell the whiskey on his breath that played across my face. When our lips touched,I could feel his honesty, and it set my head a buzzing, I put my hands on his shoulders, slightly unsure of what to do with on the other hand seemed to have no trouble at all knowing what to do. I felt his hands on my sides. Then they moved one slid up to the middle of my back as the other one moved to the small of my back, just above the waistline to my pulled me closer, held me tighter. I felt our passion rise, his tongue danced over my lips.I felt my lips part our tongues explored and played. I was almost lost in the moment when he started to lay me down, but I remembered I didnt even know his real name. Chibs and I had a connection, I couldnt deny it,but i put my hand on his chest and pushed back lightly.

"I dont even know yer name." I said. "Whats more is no man has touched me in ten years." I whispered.

"It's Filip." He said breathlessly. "Ah don' care if nothin's touched ye in ten years."

"Chibs suits ye." I said. "Filip, no man, no woman would touch me after the grin. And I had never been touched before." I whispered. It was an embarrassing secret, I had never had sex. Except the night I was raped and I dont think it eyes widened, slightly when he got the message.

"Yer pure?" He asked, a strange look on his face.

"No, I was raped. But I wouldnt know the first thing aboot anythin' when it comes ta sex. Aside from what I was told in school. Chibs, no one else knows this, I'd like to keep it that way." I was beyond embarrassed, but it was better that he knew.

"Then we should wait lass. If I am the first man tha' ye chose. It shouldn' happen when we're jaked." He put his hand on my cheek, and i leaned into his palm. " An' I won' tell any one." He promised. Then he smiled."For the leader of one of the few female biker gangs ye sure are soft."He said.

"Very few people see this side of me." I said. "Its too vulnerable, an' I don' know why I broke like this." He pulled me into his lap and hugged me.

"It's alright lass." He said. I rested my head against his chest and listened to the steady beating of his heart. I smiled, I liked this, but I had liked the kissing better. I reached up and brought his head down.

"Jus' kissing." He said. I nodded.

"Jus' kissin'." I agreed. He shifted me so that we could reach each other easier. Our lips touched, I wrapped my arms around his neck. He was so gentle with me, it nearly broke my heart. There was a knock on his door at first we tried to ignore it, but it came again more insistent. He sighed,

"Jus' a momen'." He stood up still holding me, then put me down on the couch. I heard him answer the door, but thats it. I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

That night I had a nightmare I hadn't had in a long time. I dreamt of the night of the attack.

When I woke up, strong arms were around me. All I could think was that it was happening again. I squirmed and tried to fight, but as they were the first time, the arms were too strong.

"Easy love, easy. Its only a dream." I recognized that voice, I looked around the dimly lit area. I wasnt in an ally in Glasgow, I was in Chibs' apartment, it wasnt gangsters holding me down, it was Chibs trying to comfort me through all my fighting. I took in a shaky breath and relaxed into his arms.

"Oh god, Im so sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"It was only a bad dream, everything is alright." He said, softly. I wanted to cry, but I refused. I refused to be seen as that vulnerable. I slid my arms around his waist and held onto him.

"Thank you." I said quietly. My head hurt a little from last night, but really thats it. Which is impressive considering how much we drank.

"There is nothing to thank me for burd." He said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Ye barely know me, ye' yer holdin' onto some of me darkes' secre's . Ye respec' me enough tha' ye decided ta wait when ye learned of them. And ye were there when I was thrashin' aboot. There is plen'y ta thank ye fer Chibs." He looked down as if he were slightly embarrassed."Ye are one of the kindes' men I have come across in a long time lad, an' one of the more attractive ones. Fer all the faul's ye think ye have, yer lovin', yer kindness, an' who ye are make up fer them." I touched his scars lightly, he leaned into my touch. "I don' know if yer worried aboot the way ye look with the Grin, but le' me tell ye tha' ye are the same man, or which ever man ye chose ta ' sittin' before me is a handsome man tha' any burd would be lucky ta have." He looked at me.

"Lass, any loon would be lucky ta have ye,they jus' don' know it." I smiled, wishing I could believe him. But looking into his eyes I saw that he knew he was lucky, and I could believe that this loon cared for me. He kissed me, the attraction I had felt last night when we kissed seem more prominent now. I felt like I had to have him. I heard a phone ring, thinking it was his, I ignored it.

"That one is yers lass." He said. I sighed,

"I guess I had better answer it." I said as i got up and walked over to my jacket, where the phone was. "'Allo?" I answered, it was Clay.

"So I remembered what you said about a powerful ally, how would you and your girls feel about helping out a deal?We think the Mayans might try to crash the party."

"Aye, le' me round them up and pu' it to a vote. Ye mos' like'y have our support.

"The drop is at noon, we'll leave from the garage at 11:30."I looked at the clock it was barely seven.

"Alrigh' we'll be there." I said. I then called the girls and told them what was going on,they were willing to help, so it was on.

"So, the Devils Daughters are helping with a deal." Chibs said, I turned and looked at him as he sauntered over.

"Aye, it looks tha' way. Are ye goin'?" I asked.

"Aye, thats what the knock on the door was las' night." He said, i nodded.

"None of tha' haver in fron' of the clubs though." I said, it was his turn to nod.

"Of course burd." He was quite a bit taller than me, but I didn't mind, most people were. Being as I was only five foot two. He leaned down and kissed me. I loved the way he touched me, it sent little tingles of electricity down my arms and my back. I had to suppress a groan of disappointment when he pulled away.

"Don' look at me like that, there will be plenty more, but we should eat." He was right.

"Alrigh' ye bastart, wha' are we goin ta eat?"

"Are ye good with bacon an' eggs?" He asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Only if you have salsa and a tortilla." I replied following him and pulling myself onto a counter.

"Yer in luck lass, I have both salsa and tortillas. He said digging through his refrigerator. I smiled at him and watched as he started cooking. Planting little kisses on me every now and then.

"So what did you do before the club?" He asked. I bit my lip, my past was gruesome.

"I uh, I was a hired gun. A mercenary really. Before the attack I was a paramedic. But people in pain don' like seeing a girl with nasty scars like mine so I did what I could. A couple months ago, a job brough' me to the States where I met the lassies in the club. I finished the job, go' a visa, now i'll be Stateside fer a while." I said.

"You, a wee little thing, a mercenary?" He asked smiling.

"Aye, when Im no' fightin' in me sleep im very good."I told him.

"Ye almos' kicked my arse while ye were asleep, Im sure fightin' ye while yer awake is no' easy." We talked while we ate. When we finished it was only like seven thirty.

"Do ye mind if I use yer shower?" I asked as I did the dishes.

"Aye, I do. But yes ye can." I smiled, then turned and kissed him.

"Me stuff is still on me bike. I'll be right back." I said. I pulled on my jacket and went downstairs barefoot, I grabbed my saddlebags off my bike and went back up.

"Shower is down the hall on the lef'." Chibs said. I was tempted to invite him to come with me, but I wasn't sure how it would go over. I bit my lip as I pulled off my jacket.

"Would ye, uh, like ta join me?" I asked, he smiled.

"Aye I would." He stalked towards me, I set my bag on the ground and moved backwards, his hand shot out and hooked my waist, pulling me towards him. I giggled and kissed him, but then I pushed him back and pulled off my shirt while dancing away from him and towards the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and followed. I admired his chest and abs while I shimmied out of my pants. He smiled as he looked at me, he pulled me towards him.

"God yer beautiful." He said before kissing me, I heard him turn on the water.I slid my hands down his chest to his belt, where I began unbuckling it. He unhooked my bra as his pants fell to the floor. I started to feel shaky.

"Don' be afraid love. All ye have ta do is tell me if ye don' want to go any further an' Ill stop. I won' be mad, I won' ignore ye."He said as if reading my mind. I nodded, not trusting my voice.I pressed my lips to his, loving the way our nearly naked bodies felt pressing against one another. I let my hands pull his boxers down, he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. He did so the whole time he pulled my panties off. I stepped into the shower and he followed. He kissed me, pushing me back into the streaming water. I felt it run over our bodies. I looked up at him and smiled. I grabbed the soap and ran it across his chest, this would be a good way for me to explore and actually get clean. He watched me carefully as I explored, soap in hand. When I finished feeling every curve and line of his body, he took the soap from me.

"Find anythin' ye like darlin'?" He asked. I smiled.

"I think I did, bu' i'll have ta find oot later." He kissed me and followed my lead with the soap, except he had moved behind me and started with my back. He wrapped his arms around me to reach my front I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, pressing my body to his. Everywhere he touched was set on fire. It felt like he was done far too soon.

"Ye have no idea what yer doing to me." He whispered into my ear, it was almost a growl, kissing my neck. Instinctively my head rolled to the other side giving him a better shot at my neck.

"I think I 'ave a pretty good idea." I said as he kissed and his hands touched,i was feeling breathless and light headed. I could feel his own reaction against my body.I turned to face him. I didnt know if I was ready to go any further right put his hands on my face so that his thumbs ran with my cheekbones.

"If yer no' ready ye' I understand." He said softly.I closed my eyes, way to ruin a perfectly good moment, I cursed it didnt have to end. I was ready. Filip was being kind and I felt he would never take advantage of me. We had that connection. I understood him and he understood me.I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Im ready." I said. He blinked and looked at me.

"Are ye sure lass?" He asked.

"Yes." I kissed me,slowly at first, then our passion and need grew. He turned off the water and picked me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. All while kissing me he carried me from the bathroom to the laid me down on his bed and hovered over he sat up and positioned himself at my entrance,I moaned as i felt his head inside me,just enough to drive me mad. He looked at me, waiting for me to tell him to stop.

"Do it." I said , looking at him. He slid into me slowly , watching me as i experienced the foreign sensation. He leaned over me and kissed me.

"You are beautiful." He whispered softly. I looked up into his eyes. I wanted to know how to make him feel what I was feeling. The happiness especially. I rolled my hips experimentally, his eyes closed in pleasure and a little moan escaped him.

"Ye are the bes' thing tha' has 'appened to me." I said. "Tell me how to make you as happy as I am." I kissed him.

"No love, this one is all aboot you."He said.

"Yer pleasure will bring me mine." I said, I rolled so that I was ontop. I put my hands on his chest.

"Roll yer hips again."I did as he asked, loving the feeling, I moaned. "Thats it darling, slower, take yer time."I leaned down, bringing a new movement I played with. His hands went to my hips and he qued me on what to do. I kissed him, deeply, he pulled me closer.

"Lean back, against my knees." He said sitting up.

"Oh."I moaned as I did. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it i let my head roll back. I gasped when i felt his mouth on my breast.

"Fuck, Brónach ye have no idea wha' ye've done ta me." He growled. I felt him roll, I was under him. He picked up the pace, pushing harder than I could. I felt my mind grow even foggier.

"Chibs." I moaned, grabbing the sheets.

"I fucking love it when you say my name." He moved faster.

"Oh, Chibs." I moaned as he hit something that made me see stars. I felt a tightness in my belly. His movements started become faster, more frantic.

"Hey Chibs- Oh my god,what the fuck?" I looked over Chibs' shoulders to see Halfsack standing in the . I got angry.

"Either fucking join in or leave." I moved to leave then stopped.

"Were you joking?" He asked.

"Leave fucking Prospect!" Chibs roared. The boy moved quickly and almost ran into the door.I pulled him down into a kiss. I felt my fingers scratch his back as the tension was almost unbearable.

"Fuck, Chibs yes." I moaned as the tension released and I orgasimed.

"Oh god." Chibs groaned, pulling out of me. I was breathless. I put my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I had better go see what Half Sack wants." He sighed, standing up, he moved to the dresser and pulled on clothes.

"Oi. could ye bring me my bag while yer out there?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course burd." He said kissing me he disappeared and then reappeared with it in hand.

"Thanks love." I said. I stood and started dressing, I felt him watching me.

"Go see wha' the Prospec' needs." I said, pulling on my pants.

"Bu' I would rather watch you." He said.

"Im here until wednesday, ye can watch me some other time ." I said. It was sighed but left. I finished dressing, then i styled my short and wild pixie cut and put some eyeliner and mascara on. I went out to the main area of the apartment to see Chibs and Half Sack talking. I tried not to listen in, it was rude,but Chibs pulled me down into his lap.

" Clay says that if you want to try to sell some ammo to the Niners you're welcome to." Half Sack said to me. I nodded.

"Thanks lad." I said. It was almost ten.

"We should get over to the garage." Chibs said, Half Sack nodded. We all stood, I pulled on my jacket and Chibs pulled on his kut. I grabbed Half Sack's shoulder.

"Ye come bargin' in on me like tha' again laddy, and they'll have ta change yer name ta No Sack."I said opening a butterfly knife, the boy's eyes widened. And Chibs laughed. I put away the knife and we all went down to the bikes.

"Ill follow you." I yelled over the roar of engines. I still didnt know Charming very well. The boys nodded and we rode over to the garage. It was a beautiful day, I enjoyed the sunshine and warmth as we rode.A bunch of the girls were already there, I was only missing Dawn.

"Oi, wheres Dawn?" I asked.I got shrugs for answers.

"Has any one seen Tig?" Clay asked coming out of the garage.

"They're probably together." I said.

"Well, we'll start without them. Heres the deal site."Jax said, putting a map down on a work bench.

"Easily defendable."I said nodding.

"We want you girls to simply be muscle, the only one to talk will be Smiles, and thats when she makes her deal."Clay said.

"If they have something they need to say, they should be able too. We wont interfere with yer business." I said. He nodded and i left to talk to the girls as I was walking away I heard Chibs talking to Clay.

"Smiles there was a hired gun for a while before she started the club." I couldnt hear Clay's response.

"Whats going on Smiles?" Rosemary asked.  
>"We have a chance to sell ammo to the niners, Clay is allowing us to go, we'll look like extra muscle. We are no' goin' ta interfere with his business, an' the lads aren' goin' ta interfere with ours." I said. They nodded.<p>

"Sounds good." They said.

"Where the fuck is Dawn?" I asked.

"Looks like she just showed." I looked at a clock, she pushed it. She shot me an apologetic look.

"Alright we're all here, lets go." Clay said. We followed the Sons up to the rendezvous where we sat quietly. Soon two cars rolled up, and ten men got out.

"Whats this Clay?" One asked, gesturing to the Daughters.

"Partners. They've got something you might want." I nodded to the black man.

"You got our AK's?" He asked.

"Yeah, we do."They made the trade.

"Now, the Devil's Daughters here run ammo, I suggest you talk to them." Clay said. The black man smiled.

"Are they friends of yours?" He asked, Clay nodded. "Friends of Yours are friends of mine." He turned to me.

"How many cases?"He asked.

"We 'ave four righ' now. $200 a case, ye can' get it cheaper anywhere else." He nodded.

"Thats pretty cheap." He turned to Clay."They on the up and up?" He asked.

"The product is top notch."The man nodded.

"Its a deal. We'll take it." I smiled, he handed me the money. I shook his hand, and the girl's handed his boys the cases, and with that, the deal was done.

"Contac' Clay if ye wan' more. He can reach me an' He'll se' somethin' up fer me." Laroy nodded, then he and his gangsters got into the cars and drove off.

"Why don't you girls come back to the Clubhouse with us and have a drink." Clay said.

"Thank ye." I said after getting a general nod of approval from the girls.

"Let's roll." He said and we all rode out. The Devil's Daughters followed the Sons of Anarchy back to the clubhouse. There were other Sons there, we were celebrating the new partnership. I talked with most of them, showed them some tricks with the butterfly knife.

"Ye know those are illegal in California righ'?" Chibs asked.

"Aye, bu' so are AK's an' their ammo." I said. Everyone smiled. I twirled the knife."Anyone wan' ta see a nea' trick?" I asked. The general consensus was yes. "I need a volunteer." I smiled.

"Wha' are ye up to?" Chibs asked

"Scare tactics." I smiled.

"Oi, Prospect ge' over here." He yelled. Half Sack jogged up.

"What's up?'' He asked.

"Smiles needs a volunteer." Juice said.

"Sure." He smiled. I stood up.

"Sit.'' I said.

"Chibs, hold him." I said, I grabbed his wrist and forced his hand flat on the counter. Chibs grabbed him. I placed my hand over his flipped open the knife and put it in between our fingers. I began singing 'The Rocky Road To Dublin' and stabbing in between our fingers, as I sung faster, my blade moved faster. Soon I was singing and moving at what seemed at an inhuman pace, Half Sack started screaming and everyone laughed. When I finished We let him up. He looked at his fingers, not a single cut. I winked at him.

"That was a good one." Juice said. Chibs smiled at me as I took a swig of my beer.

" Go' any others?" He asked. I smiled.

"A few." I replied.

"Smiles you should 86 with him. " Dawn said. I looked down.

"The 86?" Nearly everyone asked.

"I dont know. I haven' done tha' one in a while, It could ge' dangerous. If I mess up, drop the knife, it could hurt." I said. The devilish grins got wider.

" Again, I need a volunteer." I said, sighing.

"I go' this one."Chibs said,grinning.

" Clear this." I said gesturing to the counter. They all jumped to do so. "Alrigh' big boy lay down on the counter." I said. Taking a swig from a rum Devil's Daughters all gathered around, and it got the attention of most of the Sons.I took off my jacket, leaving me in a fishnet shirt that exposed my red bra. I jumped up onto the counter, a foot on either side of Chibs.

"Ye ready?" I asked.

"I don' even know wha's goin' ta happen." He said.

"The 86 is where I stand on one hand and do different tricks for 86 seconds, your job is to hold me keep me from falling over so I can concentrate on not dropping the knife on ye." I saw his eyebrow cock. The room fell silent.I closed the knife,put it in my mouth and looked at him, he nodded.

I put a hand of either side of his head. And got into a handstand. He reached up and grabbed my waist. I took the knife and began my different tricks.I watched him and he had trouble making eye contact, preferring to look up my Devils Daughters began the count, soon, the whole clubhouse was counting. There was once where I almost dropped it. But Chibs didn't say anything. When the count was up I put my feet down and stood up, the room applauded and I bowed.

"Jesus , there was a close one there burd." He said. I laughed and showed him my hand, there was blood trickling down my middle finger.

"Closer than ye think lad." I said, he chuckled."Jus' be glad they arn' screamin' fer a 69." I said.

"I don' think I wan' ta know." He said. I nodded, wrapping my finger in a napkin. "Yer a real piece o' work." He said. I smiled.

"I know." I lit a cigarette up, and took a drag.

"Rosemary leaned over."

"Ye should show them a 69." She said, laughing. I sighed.

"No." I said "I like this knife, I dont particularly want to se' it on fire." She pouted.

"Perhaps next time doll." I said, taking a sip out of the whiskey bottle.

" Now I really don' want to know. " He said.

"Alo' find it sexy." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

"Smiley get your ass over here." Dawn yelled. I sighed and stood up, I found her out back next to a boxing ring.

"Really? Ye wan' ta do do this now?" I asked, she nodded. I pulled off my fish net shirt and jumped into the ring with her. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck. I dropped into a fighting stance.

"What is going on here?" Clay asked.

"Alot of the girls like bare knuckle especially likes a good fight." Rosemary said.

I focused in on the fight and all too soon I had her on the mat, my boot on her chest.

"Alright you win you jerk."

"Don' whine lass, it's no' becomin'." I laughed helping her up. Rosemary handed me the bottle. I took a good swig from it.

"Any one else?" I asked. Chibs shrugged out of his kut, then pulled off his shirt.

"Lets go burd." He said. I smiled.

"Ye know me pas' ye sure?" I asked, he nodded.

"Clay should be able to see what his new allies can do."

"Well alrigh' then. " I said, I circled him,watching him move. He went to take a swing, I ducked and got him with a good body shot. He coughed.

"Nicely done sweethear'." He said.

"Yer stronger than ' ye have more weigh' ta move." I smiled. I ducked under a right hook and gave him a love tap on the nose. The crowd that gathered laughed. I took out his knee,he went down, and i caught him in a solid choke hold. He brought his elbow into my side, I let him up. People were cheering and laughing. Probably betting. I got a shot at his cheek, he stumbled backwards.

"Ye hit like a girl." He laughed.

"Ye don' wan' me ta hit like a man love." I said following him,he came around and caught my lip. I stumbled back and laughed. I spat blood. "I hi' like a girl? Ye hi' like my wee sister!" I yelled, we stood toe to toe and traded blows a bit.

"Alright, alright we get it youre both badass scotts now step down and let someone else have a turn in the ring." Tigger yelled. We turned simultaneously and stared at him.

"I aint backin' down." I said, and with that, I swept Chibs' legs out from under him, he hit the mat with a thud. I pinned him down.

"Fine ye win." Chibs said. Both of us had split lips, his nose was bleeding.I stood up and offered him a hand, he took it and stood up. I hopped out of the ring, Dawn handed me my shirt and my drink. I put my shirt on and then took a pull from the bottle. I turned and Chibs was there. I smiled.

"Ye are a good little fighter." He said.

"Told ye I was a mercenary, besides, I was goin' easy on ye." I replied. He put his arm around me and we walked back inside. We sat down on a couch,

"I've only been here two days and already there's been so much goin' on. I be' ye boys are never bored." I said, leaning against him.

"Sometimes it ge's tiring." He said. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"Well, I hope I don' tire ye ou'." I said, he chuckled. I felt his laugh rumble through his chest. I fell asleep in his arms, plastered.

I woke up in the clubhouse, the sun had barely risen and everyone was still passed out. I sat up, and Chibs' arm fell off me, though he didnt stir. I stood up and stretched. I lit up a cigarette and looked around, the place was wrecked. My lip and cheek were sore, but nothing debilitating, i rolled my neck and sighed. I didnt know what today held in store, but Im sure It will be fun, or at the very least exciting. I did not want to go back to Arizona.

"Yer up early." Chibs said, stretching.

"Sleepin' on a couch will do tha' ta me." I said.

"Come here lass." He said, I finished the cigarette and went over to pulled me into his lap. "I have some work at the garage today." He said

"Aligh'."I said. He smiled.

"I don' have to be here until noon." He smiled. It was barely six.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why don' we head back ta my place an' have some fun." He suggested. I chuckled and bit my lip.

" I woul' like tha'."I said smiling. I kissed him. "Mind if I ride bitch?'' I asked. His smiled grew.

"Not if you don' mind taking off tha' silly wee thing ye cal' a shirt and wearing nothin' but yer bra, an' jacke'." He said. I chuckled, hes a cheeky one.

"Fine, Ill see wha' I can do."

"The jacket has ta stay open." He said. I took off the fishnet shirt and pulled on my jacket, leaving it open.

"Like this?" I nodded.

"Aye, like tha'." He smiled.

"Well then lets go daddy-o." I said, he laughed, and we navigated our way to the front of the club house. We got to Chibs' bike and I grabbed my helmet as he started it. I climbed onto the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. We set off to his apartment. I enjoyed leaning against him as he drove, it was oddly comforting. When we reached the apartment complex and parked, he turned around and swept me off the bike carefully. I put my helmet on the handlebars as we walked by.

"Yer such a wee thing, its hard ta imagine ye bein' a killer." He said.  
>"Well, ye have the split lip and a shiner ta prove tha' Im atleas' a fighter." I said, touching his lip gingerly.<p>

"Aye, that was impressive." He said."Remind me never ta piss ye off." I laughed as he kicked open the door and set me down inside. He pushed me up against the wall, and shut the door. I looked up at the scott and felt my stomach tighten, could I really be falling in love with this man? I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist,

"Is this just a three day fling Filip?" I asked, he frowned.

" I don' wan' it ta be jus' a three day fling. Ye deserve more than tha'." He said.

"Are ye ready for a long distance thing?" I asked, even though the Devil's Daughters would be up in Charming often, I wouldnt always be in Charming, and he wouldnt always be able to be in Arizona with me.

"I'm willing ta give it a go if ye are." He said, I bit my lip.

"I am, but we have ta be up fron' aboot everything. I don' expect ye ta stop yer partyin' on my accoun', an' Im alrigh' with it. So long as I am the only serious one." I nodded.

"I think we can work with it." He whispered.

"An' in a few years, if we're still a thing, we'll sit down an' talk aboot my visa and my nex' move." I said. He nodded, then leaned down and kissed me. Picking me up again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me. It was anything but chaste, he elicited a few moans of pleasure from me. I let him push my jacket off my shoulders as i kissed his neck. He ran a finger down my spine sending delightful shivers over my skin. I pushed him back and stood on my own, I pushed him against the opposite entryway wall, kissing him. He seemed slightly surprised,i kissed down his neck, nibbling here and there. He seemed unsure all of a sudden.I pushed off his kut, and pulled up his shirt, he helped me get it over his head. I slid my hands over his chest, kissing his collar bone. I let my kisses trail lower, over the top of his pecks, I ran the tip of my tongue over one of his nipples. I smiled at the soft moan that rumbled in his chest. I unbuckled his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor. I looked up at him, and licked my lip.

"Tell me wha' ya wan'." I said, my fingers playing with the waistband to his looked down through lidded eyes.

"I wan' ye to blow me." He said. I tsked a little,

"Surely ye can be more convincin' than tha' darling." I said, he looked down at me, I thoughtI saw his lip curl.

"I wan' ye to suck me." He said, more forcefully. His hand caught my neck and held me still as his lips crashed into mine. " I want yer perfect little lips around my cock, pleasuring me."He growled. I smiled, and kissed his neck, trailing kissed lower and lower. I hooked his boxer's waistband with my teeth and pulled them down. Then I did as he requested, I loved the responses I got from him. I felt him run a hand through my hair and pull it slightly. He moaned as I tried new things, I heard him grab the corner of the wall.

"Fuck me." He moaned as his came to his climax, when i had swallowed and made sure i hadnt made a mess, i looked up at him. His skin was slightly shiny with sweat, his normally pushed back hair was in disarray. He seemed breathless, but he pulled me up and kissed me.I was sure he could taste himself on my lips.

"How did I do?" I asked quietly when he pulled away.

"Ye did wonderfully." He assured me, I smiled.

"Yer no' jus' sayin' tha'?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No' at all love." he whispered. "But now its my turn."He said, and with that he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed with ease. I bounced and giggled. He pulled off my boots, and the crawled onto the bed.

"I need ye ta trust me." He said. I nodded."Jus' relax burd." He smiled, pulling off my jeans. I was left in my bra and underwear, but not for long. He unhooked my bra as he kissed me, and discarded it. I felt exposed, and a little shy. I didnt know why, he had seen me before. He sat up and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"None of tha' lass." He said gently pulling them off. I bit my kissed my lips lightly, then down my neck, biting a little roughly in one area, i loved it though. He placed a kiss at the hollow of my throat, then in between my breasts. I watched him as he ran his tongue over one of my nipples, then take it into his mouth. A little mewl escaped my throat, as he played with my breasts. I was disappointed when he moved on, kissing down my stomach, then pulling off my underwear. I felt exposed and vulnerable again.

"I won' hur' ye." He murmured, kissing the inside of my knee, I watched curiously as he moved closer and closer to my wet core. When he reached it he looked up at me, I felt his breath across it. He held my gaze as he drew his tongue across it. It was new and strange, I almost squirmed, but held myself still. I gasped when he did it again, slower and with more pressure. He was moving excruciatingly slow, I rolled my hips.

"Oh god, please." I moaned.

"Please what?"He asked.I felt my head roll back.

"Dont stop." I was practically begging. I was putty in his hands' I felt his tongue work my core, I felt breathless and out of control, and soon I felt the tension in my stomach build, and build, I moaned his name and grabbed the sheets twisting them tightly as I felt my release coming, then all at once he stopped. I looked down at him, he crawled over the top of me.

"You'll be of no use to me if youre spent burd." He said, kissing me. I could taste myself on him, but I didnt care. I pulled him down closer, ignoring the metallic taste of blood that was coming from my lip. When he pulled away slightly, I was breathless, not from earlier, but from the kiss itself. I wanted more, i pushed myself up to kiss him when our lips met i twisted so that he was under me.

"Ye shouldn' worry aboo' me being the one spen'." I said looking down at him he chuckled. I guided him into me painfully slow, I could feel him getting restless under me. I could feel the power of him in between my legs.

"Yer a down righ' tease." He said, arching his back, his eyes fell shut. I leaned forward and nibbled at his ear,

"Aye, bu' yer lovin' every momen' o' this." I whispered, I felt his fingers trace down my spine. He gripped my hips tightly.

"I am." He breathed.I sat up and let him set the pace, guiding my hips with his hands.I felt the tension building.

"Oh, god, Im close." I moaned.

"Are ye goin' ta cum fer me ye dirty little girl?" He growled, he pushed himself up.

"Yes!" I was breathless. "Oh, Chibs yes!" I felt my release and his come at the same time. I pulled myself off of him and laid back on the pillows, my chest heaving.

"You, my little scott are amazing." He said, as he laid next to me.I felt a blush heating my already hot skin. I couldnt return the compliment, I hadnt really been with anyone else. I laid my head on his chest. After a few moments of silence, I felt him tracing the tattoos on my back.

"I never asked what these mean." He said, referring to the different norse and celtic symbols.

"Each one is a target, a job finished." I said."I chose the symbol by what the job taught me. If the target was prideful and arrogant to the end, it taught me to be humble. If the target whimpered it taught me to be strong."

"An interesting way to keep track of them." He said. "What aboot the owl?" I had a celtic knot owl on my chest.

"I go' the owl jus' after the attack on me, owls are wise in most cultures, proud animals who have the ability to see into the next world and give messages. They're also some of the best hunters in the sky. In some cultures owls are heralds of death, their sighting means a death will happen, and soon. I felt it suited me. At the time, a part of me had died. The young, innocent girl I was died, and from her death was born a warrior. A fighter. When I got the tattoo, I vowed I would never be so vulnerable again." I told him.

" And this one?" He asked about the dog print on my shoulder.

"Dogs are loyal creatures. In native American legends they were the only animal tha' willingly stayed with man. I got that one to remind myself that loyalty is a good thing, and to always look for it in myself and others."

" And the forest on yer forearm, I can see little things in it."

"The tattoo is a two part one, on my left, it shows a forest with dead trees, skeletons and other terrible things stalk in the shadows. On my right the forest is alive, but still has an ominous feel, but treasures and different wonders are concealed in it. Its to show that while there may be dangers, you never know which 'path youre on until your in the woods." I said.

"All these have so much meaning behind them." He whispered.

"Everything I do serves a purpose." I whispered.

"Oh, an' wha' purpose do I serve?" He chuckled.  
>"Yer the one who was willing to show me tha' there is kindness in the world we live in. Ye showed me that some can find beauty where others only see pain and a woman they don' wan' there kids around." I paused."Everyone ye mee' can teach ye a lesson, it's up to ye if ye listen or no'."<p>

"I didn' realise ye were some sor' of guru." He tried to lighten the subject.I chuckled.

"Ive learned alot in my ' yer the one who asked." I smiled.

"Yer wha' 28, 29? 30 at mos'?" He asked.

"38 An' I worked with the IRA, worked as a paramedic, a hired gun, I've seen combat on several differen' occasions. I've seen an' done enough horrors fer a lifetime." I sighed.

"Jesus, burd." I sat up and looked at him.

"How ever I've been ta places mos' only dream aboo'. At 38, Ive been to every major city in every country. I learned several differen' languages, and Ive mee' interestin' people." I smiled."An' I go' a nice paycheck fer my work. I stashed mos' of it away, livin' like shi'. Bu' now if I choose, I coul' have a nice address in Hollywood, or London. I could live quite comfortably fer a long while. Should I choose." He frowned,

"Wha' are ye doin' with an M.C?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm no' quite ready fer a quiet life ye'." He smiled, I leaned down to kiss him.

"Yeah?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah." I said. " I like adventure." I kissed him. "Trouble." I moved to his chuckled. " Excitement and all tha'."

"Is tha' so?" He asked.

" Yeah," I smiled. His smile fell.

"Yer no' still in the business are ye?"He asked sitting me up, pushing me to the side

"An' if I am?" I asked.

"Jesus Smiles. Yer still a hired gun?" He ran a hand through his hair. I swallowed.

"Aye, I am."  
>"Are ye mad?"He asked. I sat up.<p>

"No, I'm at the heigh' o' me career." I defended myself.

"Wha' are ye doin' running ammo then?" He asked.

"Its a hobby, like I said a quiet life isn' fer me." I told him. He looked upset. " I rarely ge' jobs any more lad. Theres a rumor goin' around tha' I'm no' as effective as I was three months ago. " I sighed. " Theres a new lad on the scene. From Moscow." I said.

"Wha' happens now?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I coul' roll over, take an early retiremen', let this new lad do his thing. Or I can change fate so tha' Im still the top dog. Mos' still come to me when they need information squeezed. Apparently my brutality is unmatched." I said.

"Wha' are ye goin' ta do?" He looked at me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I don' know. I won' lie, I enjoy my job. I really do. But it coul' put the Devil's Daughters at risk. Especially if I ge' caugh' while Im Presiden' o' the club. I haven' decided yet." I said, I stood up and went to the window.

"Ye need ta tell Clay. I though' ye were done with the business." He said.

" I don' know if I could ever be done with the business. Its all I know. Im learning to run guns an' ammo so tha' I have a fall back career. I haven' worked inside the law for nearly ten years." I mumbled. I turned to him.

"This changes things." I looked down. " Between us, doesn't it?" I asked.

"We need to sit down with the clubs an' talk this through. Do yer girls know?" He asked.

"Dawn an' Rosemary do, the res' don'." I said. I found my clothes and pulled them on i hunted for my bra, piece by piece I got dressed. And all that time, Chibs was silent. He sat on the edge of the bed. I kneeled in front of him.

"Filip, I should have been up front with ye from the beginning. I jus' didn' see the need ta tell ye an' yer boys because I don' know wha' Im goin' ta do." He looked down at me. " I am sorry." I said.

"Shit Bró there anythin' else?"

"I was born is Arizona, when I was twentytwo, I moved to Glasgow. I had been in Glasgow for three months, before it happened. My family thinks I've been dead fer eleven years. I stayed in Glasgow trying ta lead a normal life. The ambulance I worked for took me back, but in the end I scared too many people, so I left. During the time of my recuperation and the mess with the ambulance I learned ta figh'. I had earned my citizenship to the UK. I met a guy who introdueced me ta the Irish Cause. I worked fer the IRA, until a disagreemen' with Jimmy O, I chose to leave. I went inta me curren' business from there. I never kill women or children, an' I research each target I only take the job if they deserve it. Priors or things they've gotten away with, murderers, rapists. A job brough' me to America,where I met the lasses. I go' the visa as I told ye and we started the club a few months back. We needed help, so we came to the Sons of Anarchy. Where I met ye an' ye showed me I coul' live this life. The life withou' contracted kills." I told him everything.

"Yer no' lying?" He asked.

"I never lied, jus' lef' my pas' employment out. Kind of like ye an' the IRA. " I said. He nodded.

"I can respec' tha'. Bu' ye need to tell Clay aboo' no' bein' totally out." I rubbed the corner of my mouth with my tongue, it was an old habit.

"Even if I havent decided wha' ta do?" I asked. He nodded again.

"Aye, if he finds oo' ye weren' totally up fron' with him aboo' somethin' this big, it could be the end of the alliance." He said. I bit my lip,

"Alrigh'." I said.

"It's easy ta forge' how young ye are lass." He murmured.

"Im older than I look." I laughed.

"I noticed tha'." He said, standing up, he pulled on his boxers and pants. " I though' ye couldn' be more than twenty an' it turns ou' yer the guys here how old ye really are they're goin' ta lose their shit." He laughed.

"How old do they think I am?" I asked standing. He pulled on a mechanics shirt and found a bandana.

"I think they agreed on twenty one, seein' as ye drink. " I smiled.

" Didn' think I looked like a child." I muttered.

"Ye don' look like a child lass, jus' a very young woman." He said.

" A child. Ye though' I was eighteen!" We both laughed.

"Glad I was wrong, now I don' feel like so much of a cradle robber." I scooped up a pillow and threw it at him. "Ay, none of tha'!" He laughed.

" Its barely eleven years ye grea' lump! Besides, we both know tha' if I wan'ed I could kick yer ass auld man."

"Ill pu' up a good show at the very leas'." He countered.

"Come on, le's ge' ye goin', don' wan' ye ta be late fer work.I pulled on a clean t-shirt from my bag as we headed out the door.

"Those are some serious boots." He said watching me zip up the knee high black doc martens, they had buckles rather than laces.

"Ye shoul' see the ones I wear when Im workin'." I smiled. I did everything a man could do, except I made it look easy and sexy.

"I'd hate ta be the poor loon yer squeezin' fer information." He said pulling on his kut. I grabbed my jacket and we walked down the stairs, his arm around my shoulders.

"Mos' don' take me seriously until it's too late." I told him.  
>"I can' blame them." He chuckled, starting the bike.<p>

"You'll regret tha'."I threatened over the roar of the motor. I buckled my helmet, we headed to the garage. I got off the bike and went in search of Clay, Chibs was right, Clay should know.

"Tig have ye seen Clay? I need ta talk wi' him. " I asked.

"Try the office." He gestured to a door.  
>"Thanks lad." I said.I walked to the door, and knocked.<p>

"Come on in." He yelled. I opened the door.

" I need to talk ta ye." The older man frowned.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Well, Chibs told me tha' he told ye wha' my career choice was before the Devil's Daughters." He nodded. " Except he was under the impression tha' I had retired. I am an active mercenary. No outstanding warrants." I told him. " They've never caugh' me or even had an idea o' who I am. A few months ago a new kid popped up on the scene, mos' o' my business wen' ta him, I haven' killed in a while, but they still come ta me when they need someone squeezed."

"Sit down." He said. "As I see it, you have two choices when it comes to your career. You can take the early retirement and be happy you havent gotten caught and live out the rest of your life, or you can take this new kid out, be the killer queen again."

"Tha's how I saw it too. Im jus' worried fer my club. If I do ge' caugh' and i lead the feds, or even interpol back to those lassies I would never forgive myself." I said.

"Do what will make you happy. Let your girls know whats going down. Maybe you step down as president while your working and then step up again when you have had your fun. But let them know the risk." He suggested. I nodded.

"And what about the partnership?" I asked.

" Ill put it to a vote. We'll deal with what happens from there." He said.

"Thanks auld man. would ye mind if I called the res' o' me charter up here? Theres only five or six more girls, an' we need ta discuss this." I said. He chuckled.  
>"I dont mind." He told me."Who are you in the mercenary world, if I might ask?" He asked as I stood.<p>

"They call me The Ulchabhán, the Owl." I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I havent figured it out, its either for the celtic knot owl tattoo across the top o' me ches' or because I work only at nigh'." I said, He chuckled.

"You might want to talk to Happy he's always going on about assassins and their latest kill."

"Maybe, I hear he's something else, tattoos a smiley face on himself for every kill."

"That part is true." I shrugged.

"We all keep track somehow." I said."Thanks fer the talk."He nodded.

I left the office and passed an older woman who glared and then stared as she saw my face. I went out to the yard. I didnt know what I was going to do. I lit up a cigarette and thought, leaning against the rail. Chibs came out a while later.

"Did ye talk with Clay?" He asked.

"Aye, he gave good advice, but when it comes to the partnership, he's leaving it up to a vote if I dont retire." I told him.

"Wha' are ye going to do?" He asked. I exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"I don' wan' an early retirement, Ill try to take this kid ou',take my crown back if ye will." I felt my tongue play with the corner of my mouth. " Ill talk to the Daughters tha' are here. Decide wha' ta do from there." I said. He nodded.

"Sounds like a solid plan."

"If enough of them are uncomfortable with the idea, I'll take myself ou' o' the game an' jus' run ammo an' guns in the states." I said.

"Its the righ' thing ta do burd." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sure." I said. He gave me a quick kiss.

" I have ta ge' back." I nodded. I pulled out the cellphone.I called Dawn.

"Hello?" She answered.

" Ge' the res' of the club up here. We have business ta discuss." I said.

"Whats going on? Can't it wait until we get back to arizona?" She asked.

"It can', it needs ta happen now, I need them up here as quick as possible. Its aboo' my ou'side career. " I said.

"Oh shit, are they finally onto you?"  
>"No, but we all need to talk in case they should know the risks they could be taking."<p>

"Alright. I'll get them up here." She said. I hung up. If they left today, they'd arrive in the middle of the night. I saw Jax.

"Hey lad, Im sorry I keep invadin' yer space an' all but do ye think ye have a good spo' fer my charter to meet? Clay sanctioned it." I asked, jogging up to him.

"Yeah, no problem, you guys could use here, or even the clubhouse." He smiled.

"Thanks lad."

"Hey, is what Im hearing true? Youre a mercenary?" He asked.

" Aye, its true." I said. " I hope you lads can keep my secret, should any governmen' ge' an idea on who the Ulchabhán is, Im in big trouble." I said.

"Your fine, I was just curious, if your an infamous mercenary, why did Chibs get a good one on ye last night?" I laughed.

"Didn' wan' ta embarrass him. Though he's being a cocky ass aboo' it, maybe nex' time I'll jus' lay him oo' before he can ge' a hi'." Jax laughed.

" I would love to see you go all out on one of these guys one day. You should look into underground fighting, or even legal fights, I bet you can make a ton of money."

"Theres an idea. I'll think aboo' it lad." I said, starting to walk away.

"Dont take it too easy with Chibs." I stopped and turned.

"Wha' was tha'?" I asked.

" He likes the idea that your dangerous. Dont go easy on likes bad or dangerous girls." He said.

"Laddy, Im no girl." I said winking at him before walking away.

It was nearly eleven when the girls arrived. By then, the only one to not approach me about my career from the Sons of Anarchy was Happy. We sat around a table in the clubhouse, Clay and Jax had locked everyone in their meeting room to discuss the same thing.

"Alrigh' lassies, The Sons have accepted my proposal of partnership, how ever because of what I do, they may terminate it." They grew restless." I am a mercenary, a professional assassin. If im caught, I can now be traced back to you. So as we are a democracy, I am leavin' me fate up ta ye. I can go and take back me title as bes' in the world, continue until I say, or I can le' some baby face from Moscow take over and focus here. These are the first issue we vote on concernin' me. All in favor of me steppin' down." I set the vote, but no one wanted me to step down. "All in favor of showing the kid who really is ta be the bes'?" I set the vote, each girl raised their hands. I felt proud then.

"Ye should know that if I ge' caugh' ye could be in some trouble." I said."Especially if I am yer Presiden'." I sighed.

"We're puttin' it ta vote. If ye wan' me ta step down until I retire, I'll do so." No one raised their hands.

"If your caught, and I am assuming thats a big if, we'll all just say we dont dig into each others personal lives." My friend Lila, said.

"Are we in agreemen'?" I asked. Everyone said they were.

"All righ' then lassies. We are in business." I said standing. I knocked on the door to the meeting room, Chibs answered.

"I am remainin' Presiden' of the Devil's Daughters an' I'll be remainin' in my business." He nodded and went to turn. I grabbed his arm. "I asked everyone bu' ye lad. How do ye fee' aboo' this?" He looked down at me and sighed.

"Do wha' makes ye happy, an' we'll work through it." I nodded and stepped back. He closed the door and their meeting began.

"We're leaving tomorrow unless the Sons need us fer somethin'. Do as ye will tonigh' We'll hang around until dawn. Do yerselves a favor, and don' leave Charmin' unless yer in groups of three or more. Shoul' the Mayans hear tha' we're partners with the Sons we could have trouble." I said. I grabbed a bottle, and sat on the couch waitin'fer the Sons' meeting to adjourn, it seemed to take forever. But then the door opened. I stood and walked over. Clay greeted me.

"We are in this together girlie." He said. I smiled. " The boys love the idea of having you at our disposal." I laughed.

"My work comes at a price, but fer ye I'll try an cu' ye a deal." He laughed, and put an arm around me.

"You want to tell your girls?"He asked. I looked out over the party that started.

"I take it they know, I'll give them the official word later." I said.

"We want you girls to stay in Charming. Especially a lady with your talents." He said.

" Well, I can do tha' I don' have a family. The others may no' be so inclined." I said. "We'll talk it through, put it ta vote." I said. He nodded. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I waded outside and answered it.

" Allo?"

" Is this the Ulchabhán?" A British voice asked. I leaned against a door frame.

"Aye, speaking." I said.

" I have a job for you." I smiled, ask and ye shall receive.

"I'm in the States righ' now. Fly me oo' to the site, Give me the details, an' Ill consider it." I heard a sigh.

"Ok. Where are you at?"

"Charmin' California."

"Your flight is tomorrow night at nine from Oakland. Is that enough time to get your things in order?" He asked.

"Aye, an' when ye pick me up call me Anne O'Reilly." I said.

"Very well." They hung up. I lit up a cigarette.

"Ye arn' inside." Chibs came up to me.

" I had a call ta take." I said.

"Oh?" He asked.

" I go' a job I need ta look at." I said.

"Where at?" He asked.

" I'll be gettin' the information in London it sounds like. I'll research the targe' an' decide if I'll take it. If I take the job, I do it, then come home."

"Are ye goin' ta base oo' of Charmin'?" He asked.

"It'll be pu' to a vote." I told him, I tossed the cigarette butt onto the ground, and ground it out with the toe of my boot." I looked at him."Are ye alrigh' with it?" I asked.

"Ye seem more at ease, more commandin' if tha's at all possible." I smiled. " Yer business is yer elemen' anyone coul' see it. Im alrigh' with it." He kissed me.

"I need ta be in Oakland jus' before nine tomorrow nigh', preferably eigh' so I can ge' through security." I said.

" Tha's doable." I touched his cheek.

"Yer a saint." I said.

" Go tell Clay, then we'll ge' yer drunk ass home." He said.

"Im no' tha' drunk.'' I defended myself.

"No' ye' yer no'." He laughed. We walked inside. His arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

"Clay, I go' a job. Over in the UK. I'll be leavin' tomorrow. Try to handle everything through Dawn. I'll still have my cell if ye run into anythin' ye can' contac' me tha' way. " He nodded, smiling.

"Do what you need to do. We'll be here when you get back."  
>"Yer all sain's Im convinced now." Both men laughed,<p>

"Take her home Chibs before she starts doing knife tricks again." I smiled.

"I can do tha', it's grea' entertainmen'."  
>"Alrigh' burd, lets go." Chibs said, winking at Clay. I let him guide me out. He put me into a car and drove to his apartment. He helped me up the stairs.<p>

"Jesus, I haven' been this jaked since I got to Scotland." I sighed as we struggled up the stairs.

"Yer alrigh'." He said opening the door. He deposited me on the couch and grabbed a glass, he filled it with handed it to me and watched me drink it.

"Filip, I wan' ye ta know, tha' Im all in when it comes to us. Ye know everythin', an' i would never lie ta ye." I said.

"I know burd, i know." He said letting me put my head in his lap.

" Im excited ta ge' back into the swing of things, bu' I don' want ta leave ye." I whispered.

"You'll be back before ye know it." He said. I smiled and fell asleep.

In the morning I packed my things into a regular backpack, I wouldnt be gone that long. Later Chibs drove me to the airport. I was nervous, what if space and time made him realise I was a mistake?

"Ye have my number, if anythin' happens, call. Make sure my bike doesnt get destroyed, i know how crazy yer lives are. Dawn can-" I was going through everything for a millionth time.

"Don' worry burd, everythin' will be fine. " Chibs cut me off. "Give us a call when ye ge' back." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks." I said.

"I will see ye then." And with that, I turned and made my way through security

That night I had a nightmare I hadn't had in a long time. I dreamt of the night of the attack.

When I woke up, strong arms were around me. All I could think was that it was happening again. I squirmed and tried to fight, but as they were the first time, the arms were too strong.

"Easy love, easy. Its only a dream." I recognized that voice, I looked around the dimly lit area. I wasnt in an ally in Glasgow, I was in Chibs' apartment, it wasnt gangsters holding me down, it was Chibs trying to comfort me through all my fighting. I took in a shaky breath and relaxed into his arms.

"Oh god, Im so sorry." I whispered into his chest.

"It was only a bad dream, everything is alright." He said, softly. I wanted to cry, but I refused. I refused to be seen as that vulnerable. I slid my arms around his waist and held onto him.

"Thank you." I said quietly. My head hurt a little from last night, but really thats it. Which is impressive considering how much we drank.

"There is nothing to thank me for burd." He said. I sat up and looked at him.

"Ye barely know me, ye' yer holdin' onto some of me darkes' secre's . Ye respec' me enough tha' ye decided ta wait when ye learned of them. And ye were there when I was thrashin' aboot. There is plen'y ta thank ye fer Chibs." He looked down as if he were slightly embarrassed."Ye are one of the kindes' men I have come across in a long time lad, an' one of the more attractive ones. Fer all the faul's ye think ye have, yer lovin', yer kindness, an' who ye are make up fer them." I touched his scars lightly, he leaned into my touch. "I don' know if yer worried aboot the way ye look with the Grin, but le' me tell ye tha' ye are the same man, or which ever man ye chose ta ' sittin' before me is a handsome man tha' any burd would be lucky ta have." He looked at me.

"Lass, any loon would be lucky ta have ye,they jus' don' know it." I smiled, wishing I could believe him. But looking into his eyes I saw that he knew he was lucky, and I could believe that this loon cared for me. He kissed me, the attraction I had felt last night when we kissed seem more prominent now. I felt like I had to have him. I heard a phone ring, thinking it was his, I ignored it.

"That one is yers lass." He said. I sighed,

"I guess I had better answer it." I said as i got up and walked over to my jacket, where the phone was. "'Allo?" I answered, it was Clay.

"So I remembered what you said about a powerful ally, how would you and your girls feel about helping out a deal?We think the Mayans might try to crash the party."

"Aye, le' me round them up and pu' it to a vote. Ye mos' like'y have our support.

"The drop is at noon, we'll leave from the garage at 11:30."I looked at the clock it was barely seven.

"Alrigh' we'll be there." I said. I then called the girls and told them what was going on,they were willing to help, so it was on.

"So, the Devils Daughters are helping with a deal." Chibs said, I turned and looked at him as he sauntered over.

"Aye, it looks tha' way. Are ye goin'?" I asked.

"Aye, thats what the knock on the door was las' night." He said, i nodded.

"None of tha' haver in fron' of the clubs though." I said, it was his turn to nod.

"Of course burd." He was quite a bit taller than me, but I didn't mind, most people were. Being as I was only five foot two. He leaned down and kissed me. I loved the way he touched me, it sent little tingles of electricity down my arms and my back. I had to suppress a groan of disappointment when he pulled away.

"Don' look at me like that, there will be plenty more, but we should eat." He was right.

"Alrigh' ye bastart, wha' are we goin ta eat?"

"Are ye good with bacon an' eggs?" He asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Only if you have salsa and a tortilla." I replied following him and pulling myself onto a counter.

"Yer in luck lass, I have both salsa and tortillas. He said digging through his refrigerator. I smiled at him and watched as he started cooking. Planting little kisses on me every now and then.

"So what did you do before the club?" He asked. I bit my lip, my past was gruesome.

"I uh, I was a hired gun. A mercenary really. Before the attack I was a paramedic. But people in pain don' like seeing a girl with nasty scars like mine so I did what I could. A couple months ago, a job brough' me to the States where I met the lassies in the club. I finished the job, go' a visa, now i'll be Stateside fer a while." I said.

"You, a wee little thing, a mercenary?" He asked smiling.

"Aye, when Im no' fightin' in me sleep im very good."I told him.

"Ye almos' kicked my arse while ye were asleep, Im sure fightin' ye while yer awake is no' easy." We talked while we ate. When we finished it was only like seven thirty.

"Do ye mind if I use yer shower?" I asked as I did the dishes.

"Aye, I do. But yes ye can." I smiled, then turned and kissed him.

"Me stuff is still on me bike. I'll be right back." I said. I pulled on my jacket and went downstairs barefoot, I grabbed my saddlebags off my bike and went back up.

"Shower is down the hall on the lef'." Chibs said. I was tempted to invite him to come with me, but I wasn't sure how it would go over. I bit my lip as I pulled off my jacket.

"Would ye, uh, like ta join me?" I asked, he smiled.

"Aye I would." He stalked towards me, I set my bag on the ground and moved backwards, his hand shot out and hooked my waist, pulling me towards him. I giggled and kissed him, but then I pushed him back and pulled off my shirt while dancing away from him and towards the bathroom. He pulled off his shirt and followed. I admired his chest and abs while I shimmied out of my pants. He smiled as he looked at me, he pulled me towards him.

"God yer beautiful." He said before kissing me, I heard him turn on the water.I slid my hands down his chest to his belt, where I began unbuckling it. He unhooked my bra as his pants fell to the floor. I started to feel shaky.

"Don' be afraid love. All ye have ta do is tell me if ye don' want to go any further an' Ill stop. I won' be mad, I won' ignore ye."He said as if reading my mind. I nodded, not trusting my voice.I pressed my lips to his, loving the way our nearly naked bodies felt pressing against one another. I let my hands pull his boxers down, he broke the kiss and looked into my eyes. He did so the whole time he pulled my panties off. I stepped into the shower and he followed. He kissed me, pushing me back into the streaming water. I felt it run over our bodies. I looked up at him and smiled. I grabbed the soap and ran it across his chest, this would be a good way for me to explore and actually get clean. He watched me carefully as I explored, soap in hand. When I finished feeling every curve and line of his body, he took the soap from me.

"Find anythin' ye like darlin'?" He asked. I smiled.

"I think I did, bu' i'll have ta find oot later." He kissed me and followed my lead with the soap, except he had moved behind me and started with my back. He wrapped his arms around me to reach my front I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, pressing my body to his. Everywhere he touched was set on fire. It felt like he was done far too soon.

"Ye have no idea what yer doing to me." He whispered into my ear, it was almost a growl, kissing my neck. Instinctively my head rolled to the other side giving him a better shot at my neck.

"I think I 'ave a pretty good idea." I said as he kissed and his hands touched,i was feeling breathless and light headed. I could feel his own reaction against my body.I turned to face him. I didnt know if I was ready to go any further right put his hands on my face so that his thumbs ran with my cheekbones.

"If yer no' ready ye' I understand." He said softly.I closed my eyes, way to ruin a perfectly good moment, I cursed it didnt have to end. I was ready. Filip was being kind and I felt he would never take advantage of me. We had that connection. I understood him and he understood me.I opened my eyes and looked at him

"Im ready." I said. He blinked and looked at me.

"Are ye sure lass?" He asked.

"Yes." I kissed me,slowly at first, then our passion and need grew. He turned off the water and picked me up I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. All while kissing me he carried me from the bathroom to the laid me down on his bed and hovered over he sat up and positioned himself at my entrance,I moaned as i felt his head inside me,just enough to drive me mad. He looked at me, waiting for me to tell him to stop.

"Do it." I said , looking at him. He slid into me slowly , watching me as i experienced the foreign sensation. He leaned over me and kissed me.

"You are beautiful." He whispered softly. I looked up into his eyes. I wanted to know how to make him feel what I was feeling. The happiness especially. I rolled my hips experimentally, his eyes closed in pleasure and a little moan escaped him.

"Ye are the bes' thing tha' has 'appened to me." I said. "Tell me how to make you as happy as I am." I kissed him.

"No love, this one is all aboot you."He said.

"Yer pleasure will bring me mine." I said, I rolled so that I was ontop. I put my hands on his chest.

"Roll yer hips again."I did as he asked, loving the feeling, I moaned. "Thats it darling, slower, take yer time."I leaned down, bringing a new movement I played with. His hands went to my hips and he qued me on what to do. I kissed him, deeply, he pulled me closer.

"Lean back, against my knees." He said sitting up.

"Oh."I moaned as I did. I closed my eyes and enjoyed it i let my head roll back. I gasped when i felt his mouth on my breast.

"Fuck, Brónach ye have no idea wha' ye've done ta me." He growled. I felt him roll, I was under him. He picked up the pace, pushing harder than I could. I felt my mind grow even foggier.

"Chibs." I moaned, grabbing the sheets.

"I fucking love it when you say my name." He moved faster.

"Oh, Chibs." I moaned as he hit something that made me see stars. I felt a tightness in my belly. His movements started become faster, more frantic.

"Hey Chibs- Oh my god,what the fuck?" I looked over Chibs' shoulders to see Halfsack standing in the . I got angry.

"Either fucking join in or leave." I moved to leave then stopped.

"Were you joking?" He asked.

"Leave fucking Prospect!" Chibs roared. The boy moved quickly and almost ran into the door.I pulled him down into a kiss. I felt my fingers scratch his back as the tension was almost unbearable.

"Fuck, Chibs yes." I moaned as the tension released and I orgasimed.

"Oh god." Chibs groaned, pulling out of me. I was breathless. I put my head on his chest as he wrapped an arm around me.

"I had better go see what Half Sack wants." He sighed, standing up, he moved to the dresser and pulled on clothes.

"Oi. could ye bring me my bag while yer out there?" I asked. He smiled.

"Of course burd." He said kissing me he disappeared and then reappeared with it in hand.

"Thanks love." I said. I stood and started dressing, I felt him watching me.

"Go see wha' the Prospec' needs." I said, pulling on my pants.

"Bu' I would rather watch you." He said.

"Im here until wednesday, ye can watch me some other time ." I said. It was sighed but left. I finished dressing, then i styled my short and wild pixie cut and put some eyeliner and mascara on. I went out to the main area of the apartment to see Chibs and Half Sack talking. I tried not to listen in, it was rude,but Chibs pulled me down into his lap.

" Clay says that if you want to try to sell some ammo to the Niners you're welcome to." Half Sack said to me. I nodded.

"Thanks lad." I said. It was almost ten.

"We should get over to the garage." Chibs said, Half Sack nodded. We all stood, I pulled on my jacket and Chibs pulled on his kut. I grabbed Half Sack's shoulder.

"Ye come bargin' in on me like tha' again laddy, and they'll have ta change yer name ta No Sack."I said opening a butterfly knife, the boy's eyes widened. And Chibs laughed. I put away the knife and we all went down to the bikes.

"Ill follow you." I yelled over the roar of engines. I still didnt know Charming very well. The boys nodded and we rode over to the garage. It was a beautiful day, I enjoyed the sunshine and warmth as we rode.A bunch of the girls were already there, I was only missing Dawn.

"Oi, wheres Dawn?" I asked.I got shrugs for answers.

"Has any one seen Tig?" Clay asked coming out of the garage.

"They're probably together." I said.

"Well, we'll start without them. Heres the deal site."Jax said, putting a map down on a work bench.

"Easily defendable."I said nodding.

"We want you girls to simply be muscle, the only one to talk will be Smiles, and thats when she makes her deal."Clay said.

"If they have something they need to say, they should be able too. We wont interfere with yer business." I said. He nodded and i left to talk to the girls as I was walking away I heard Chibs talking to Clay.

"Smiles there was a hired gun for a while before she started the club." I couldnt hear Clay's response.

"Whats going on Smiles?" Rosemary asked.  
>"We have a chance to sell ammo to the niners, Clay is allowing us to go, we'll look like extra muscle. We are no' goin' ta interfere with his business, an' the lads aren' goin' ta interfere with ours." I said. They nodded.<p>

"Sounds good." They said.

"Where the fuck is Dawn?" I asked.

"Looks like she just showed." I looked at a clock, she pushed it. She shot me an apologetic look.

"Alright we're all here, lets go." Clay said. We followed the Sons up to the rendezvous where we sat quietly. Soon two cars rolled up, and ten men got out.

"Whats this Clay?" One asked, gesturing to the Daughters.

"Partners. They've got something you might want." I nodded to the black man.

"You got our AK's?" He asked.

"Yeah, we do."They made the trade.

"Now, the Devil's Daughters here run ammo, I suggest you talk to them." Clay said. The black man smiled.

"Are they friends of yours?" He asked, Clay nodded. "Friends of Yours are friends of mine." He turned to me.

"How many cases?"He asked.

"We 'ave four righ' now. $200 a case, ye can' get it cheaper anywhere else." He nodded.

"Thats pretty cheap." He turned to Clay."They on the up and up?" He asked.

"The product is top notch."The man nodded.

"Its a deal. We'll take it." I smiled, he handed me the money. I shook his hand, and the girl's handed his boys the cases, and with that, the deal was done.

"Contac' Clay if ye wan' more. He can reach me an' He'll se' somethin' up fer me." Laroy nodded, then he and his gangsters got into the cars and drove off.

"Why don't you girls come back to the Clubhouse with us and have a drink." Clay said.

"Thank ye." I said after getting a general nod of approval from the girls.

"Let's roll." He said and we all rode out. The Devil's Daughters followed the Sons of Anarchy back to the clubhouse. There were other Sons there, we were celebrating the new partnership. I talked with most of them, showed them some tricks with the butterfly knife.

"Ye know those are illegal in California righ'?" Chibs asked.

"Aye, bu' so are AK's an' their ammo." I said. Everyone smiled. I twirled the knife."Anyone wan' ta see a nea' trick?" I asked. The general consensus was yes. "I need a volunteer." I smiled.

"Wha' are ye up to?" Chibs asked

"Scare tactics." I smiled.

"Oi, Prospect ge' over here." He yelled. Half Sack jogged up.

"What's up?'' He asked.

"Smiles needs a volunteer." Juice said.

"Sure." He smiled. I stood up.

"Sit.'' I said.

"Chibs, hold him." I said, I grabbed his wrist and forced his hand flat on the counter. Chibs grabbed him. I placed my hand over his flipped open the knife and put it in between our fingers. I began singing 'The Rocky Road To Dublin' and stabbing in between our fingers, as I sung faster, my blade moved faster. Soon I was singing and moving at what seemed at an inhuman pace, Half Sack started screaming and everyone laughed. When I finished We let him up. He looked at his fingers, not a single cut. I winked at him.

"That was a good one." Juice said. Chibs smiled at me as I took a swig of my beer.

" Go' any others?" He asked. I smiled.

"A few." I replied.

"Smiles you should 86 with him. " Dawn said. I looked down.

"The 86?" Nearly everyone asked.

"I dont know. I haven' done tha' one in a while, It could ge' dangerous. If I mess up, drop the knife, it could hurt." I said. The devilish grins got wider.

" Again, I need a volunteer." I said, sighing.

"I go' this one."Chibs said,grinning.

" Clear this." I said gesturing to the counter. They all jumped to do so. "Alrigh' big boy lay down on the counter." I said. Taking a swig from a rum Devil's Daughters all gathered around, and it got the attention of most of the Sons.I took off my jacket, leaving me in a fishnet shirt that exposed my red bra. I jumped up onto the counter, a foot on either side of Chibs.

"Ye ready?" I asked.

"I don' even know wha's goin' ta happen." He said.

"The 86 is where I stand on one hand and do different tricks for 86 seconds, your job is to hold me keep me from falling over so I can concentrate on not dropping the knife on ye." I saw his eyebrow cock. The room fell silent.I closed the knife,put it in my mouth and looked at him, he nodded.

I put a hand of either side of his head. And got into a handstand. He reached up and grabbed my waist. I took the knife and began my different tricks.I watched him and he had trouble making eye contact, preferring to look up my Devils Daughters began the count, soon, the whole clubhouse was counting. There was once where I almost dropped it. But Chibs didn't say anything. When the count was up I put my feet down and stood up, the room applauded and I bowed.

"Jesus , there was a close one there burd." He said. I laughed and showed him my hand, there was blood trickling down my middle finger.

"Closer than ye think lad." I said, he chuckled."Jus' be glad they arn' screamin' fer a 69." I said.

"I don' think I wan' ta know." He said. I nodded, wrapping my finger in a napkin. "Yer a real piece o' work." He said. I smiled.

"I know." I lit a cigarette up, and took a drag.

"Rosemary leaned over."

"Ye should show them a 69." She said, laughing. I sighed.

"No." I said "I like this knife, I dont particularly want to se' it on fire." She pouted.

"Perhaps next time doll." I said, taking a sip out of the whiskey bottle.

" Now I really don' want to know. " He said.

"Alo' find it sexy." I shrugged. He raised an eyebrow. I smiled.

"Smiley get your ass over here." Dawn yelled. I sighed and stood up, I found her out back next to a boxing ring.

"Really? Ye wan' ta do do this now?" I asked, she nodded. I pulled off my fish net shirt and jumped into the ring with her. I cracked my knuckles and rolled my neck. I dropped into a fighting stance.

"What is going on here?" Clay asked.

"Alot of the girls like bare knuckle especially likes a good fight." Rosemary said.

I focused in on the fight and all too soon I had her on the mat, my boot on her chest.

"Alright you win you jerk."

"Don' whine lass, it's no' becomin'." I laughed helping her up. Rosemary handed me the bottle. I took a good swig from it.

"Any one else?" I asked. Chibs shrugged out of his kut, then pulled off his shirt.

"Lets go burd." He said. I smiled.

"Ye know me pas' ye sure?" I asked, he nodded.

"Clay should be able to see what his new allies can do."

"Well alrigh' then. " I said, I circled him,watching him move. He went to take a swing, I ducked and got him with a good body shot. He coughed.

"Nicely done sweethear'." He said.

"Yer stronger than ' ye have more weigh' ta move." I smiled. I ducked under a right hook and gave him a love tap on the nose. The crowd that gathered laughed. I took out his knee,he went down, and i caught him in a solid choke hold. He brought his elbow into my side, I let him up. People were cheering and laughing. Probably betting. I got a shot at his cheek, he stumbled backwards.

"Ye hit like a girl." He laughed.

"Ye don' wan' me ta hit like a man love." I said following him,he came around and caught my lip. I stumbled back and laughed. I spat blood. "I hi' like a girl? Ye hi' like my wee sister!" I yelled, we stood toe to toe and traded blows a bit.

"Alright, alright we get it youre both badass scotts now step down and let someone else have a turn in the ring." Tigger yelled. We turned simultaneously and stared at him.

"I aint backin' down." I said, and with that, I swept Chibs' legs out from under him, he hit the mat with a thud. I pinned him down.

"Fine ye win." Chibs said. Both of us had split lips, his nose was bleeding.I stood up and offered him a hand, he took it and stood up. I hopped out of the ring, Dawn handed me my shirt and my drink. I put my shirt on and then took a pull from the bottle. I turned and Chibs was there. I smiled.

"Ye are a good little fighter." He said.

"Told ye I was a mercenary, besides, I was goin' easy on ye." I replied. He put his arm around me and we walked back inside. We sat down on a couch,

"I've only been here two days and already there's been so much goin' on. I be' ye boys are never bored." I said, leaning against him.

"Sometimes it ge's tiring." He said. I looked up at him, and sighed.

"Well, I hope I don' tire ye ou'." I said, he chuckled. I felt his laugh rumble through his chest. I fell asleep in his arms, plastered.

I woke up in the clubhouse, the sun had barely risen and everyone was still passed out. I sat up, and Chibs' arm fell off me, though he didnt stir. I stood up and stretched. I lit up a cigarette and looked around, the place was wrecked. My lip and cheek were sore, but nothing debilitating, i rolled my neck and sighed. I didnt know what today held in store, but Im sure It will be fun, or at the very least exciting. I did not want to go back to Arizona.

"Yer up early." Chibs said, stretching.

"Sleepin' on a couch will do tha' ta me." I said.

"Come here lass." He said, I finished the cigarette and went over to pulled me into his lap. "I have some work at the garage today." He said

"Aligh'."I said. He smiled.

"I don' have to be here until noon." He smiled. It was barely six.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Why don' we head back ta my place an' have some fun." He suggested. I chuckled and bit my lip.

" I woul' like tha'."I said smiling. I kissed him. "Mind if I ride bitch?'' I asked. His smiled grew.

"Not if you don' mind taking off tha' silly wee thing ye cal' a shirt and wearing nothin' but yer bra, an' jacke'." He said. I chuckled, hes a cheeky one.

"Fine, Ill see wha' I can do."

"The jacket has ta stay open." He said. I took off the fishnet shirt and pulled on my jacket, leaving it open.

"Like this?" I nodded.

"Aye, like tha'." He smiled.

"Well then lets go daddy-o." I said, he laughed, and we navigated our way to the front of the club house. We got to Chibs' bike and I grabbed my helmet as he started it. I climbed onto the back and wrapped my arms around his waist. We set off to his apartment. I enjoyed leaning against him as he drove, it was oddly comforting. When we reached the apartment complex and parked, he turned around and swept me off the bike carefully. I put my helmet on the handlebars as we walked by.

"Yer such a wee thing, its hard ta imagine ye bein' a killer." He said.  
>"Well, ye have the split lip and a shiner ta prove tha' Im atleas' a fighter." I said, touching his lip gingerly.<p>

"Aye, that was impressive." He said."Remind me never ta piss ye off." I laughed as he kicked open the door and set me down inside. He pushed me up against the wall, and shut the door. I looked up at the scott and felt my stomach tighten, could I really be falling in love with this man? I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck, he wrapped his around my waist,

"Is this just a three day fling Filip?" I asked, he frowned.

" I don' wan' it ta be jus' a three day fling. Ye deserve more than tha'." He said.

"Are ye ready for a long distance thing?" I asked, even though the Devil's Daughters would be up in Charming often, I wouldnt always be in Charming, and he wouldnt always be able to be in Arizona with me.

"I'm willing ta give it a go if ye are." He said, I bit my lip.

"I am, but we have ta be up fron' aboot everything. I don' expect ye ta stop yer partyin' on my accoun', an' Im alrigh' with it. So long as I am the only serious one." I nodded.

"I think we can work with it." He whispered.

"An' in a few years, if we're still a thing, we'll sit down an' talk aboot my visa and my nex' move." I said. He nodded, then leaned down and kissed me. Picking me up again, I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. He pinned me against the wall and kissed me. It was anything but chaste, he elicited a few moans of pleasure from me. I let him push my jacket off my shoulders as i kissed his neck. He ran a finger down my spine sending delightful shivers over my skin. I pushed him back and stood on my own, I pushed him against the opposite entryway wall, kissing him. He seemed slightly surprised,i kissed down his neck, nibbling here and there. He seemed unsure all of a sudden.I pushed off his kut, and pulled up his shirt, he helped me get it over his head. I slid my hands over his chest, kissing his collar bone. I let my kisses trail lower, over the top of his pecks, I ran the tip of my tongue over one of his nipples. I smiled at the soft moan that rumbled in his chest. I unbuckled his belt and pants, letting them fall to the floor. I looked up at him, and licked my lip.

"Tell me wha' ya wan'." I said, my fingers playing with the waistband to his looked down through lidded eyes.

"I wan' ye to blow me." He said. I tsked a little,

"Surely ye can be more convincin' than tha' darling." I said, he looked down at me, I thoughtI saw his lip curl.

"I wan' ye to suck me." He said, more forcefully. His hand caught my neck and held me still as his lips crashed into mine. " I want yer perfect little lips around my cock, pleasuring me."He growled. I smiled, and kissed his neck, trailing kissed lower and lower. I hooked his boxer's waistband with my teeth and pulled them down. Then I did as he requested, I loved the responses I got from him. I felt him run a hand through my hair and pull it slightly. He moaned as I tried new things, I heard him grab the corner of the wall.

"Fuck me." He moaned as his came to his climax, when i had swallowed and made sure i hadnt made a mess, i looked up at him. His skin was slightly shiny with sweat, his normally pushed back hair was in disarray. He seemed breathless, but he pulled me up and kissed me.I was sure he could taste himself on my lips.

"How did I do?" I asked quietly when he pulled away.

"Ye did wonderfully." He assured me, I smiled.

"Yer no' jus' sayin' tha'?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No' at all love." he whispered. "But now its my turn."He said, and with that he picked me up and carried me to his bedroom. He tossed me onto the bed with ease. I bounced and giggled. He pulled off my boots, and the crawled onto the bed.

"I need ye ta trust me." He said. I nodded."Jus' relax burd." He smiled, pulling off my jeans. I was left in my bra and underwear, but not for long. He unhooked my bra as he kissed me, and discarded it. I felt exposed, and a little shy. I didnt know why, he had seen me before. He sat up and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"None of tha' lass." He said gently pulling them off. I bit my kissed my lips lightly, then down my neck, biting a little roughly in one area, i loved it though. He placed a kiss at the hollow of my throat, then in between my breasts. I watched him as he ran his tongue over one of my nipples, then take it into his mouth. A little mewl escaped my throat, as he played with my breasts. I was disappointed when he moved on, kissing down my stomach, then pulling off my underwear. I felt exposed and vulnerable again.

"I won' hur' ye." He murmured, kissing the inside of my knee, I watched curiously as he moved closer and closer to my wet core. When he reached it he looked up at me, I felt his breath across it. He held my gaze as he drew his tongue across it. It was new and strange, I almost squirmed, but held myself still. I gasped when he did it again, slower and with more pressure. He was moving excruciatingly slow, I rolled my hips.

"Oh god, please." I moaned.

"Please what?"He asked.I felt my head roll back.

"Dont stop." I was practically begging. I was putty in his hands' I felt his tongue work my core, I felt breathless and out of control, and soon I felt the tension in my stomach build, and build, I moaned his name and grabbed the sheets twisting them tightly as I felt my release coming, then all at once he stopped. I looked down at him, he crawled over the top of me.

"You'll be of no use to me if youre spent burd." He said, kissing me. I could taste myself on him, but I didnt care. I pulled him down closer, ignoring the metallic taste of blood that was coming from my lip. When he pulled away slightly, I was breathless, not from earlier, but from the kiss itself. I wanted more, i pushed myself up to kiss him when our lips met i twisted so that he was under me.

"Ye shouldn' worry aboo' me being the one spen'." I said looking down at him he chuckled. I guided him into me painfully slow, I could feel him getting restless under me. I could feel the power of him in between my legs.

"Yer a down righ' tease." He said, arching his back, his eyes fell shut. I leaned forward and nibbled at his ear,

"Aye, bu' yer lovin' every momen' o' this." I whispered, I felt his fingers trace down my spine. He gripped my hips tightly.

"I am." He breathed.I sat up and let him set the pace, guiding my hips with his hands.I felt the tension building.

"Oh, god, Im close." I moaned.

"Are ye goin' ta cum fer me ye dirty little girl?" He growled, he pushed himself up.

"Yes!" I was breathless. "Oh, Chibs yes!" I felt my release and his come at the same time. I pulled myself off of him and laid back on the pillows, my chest heaving.

"You, my little scott are amazing." He said, as he laid next to me.I felt a blush heating my already hot skin. I couldnt return the compliment, I hadnt really been with anyone else. I laid my head on his chest. After a few moments of silence, I felt him tracing the tattoos on my back.

"I never asked what these mean." He said, referring to the different norse and celtic symbols.

"Each one is a target, a job finished." I said."I chose the symbol by what the job taught me. If the target was prideful and arrogant to the end, it taught me to be humble. If the target whimpered it taught me to be strong."

"An interesting way to keep track of them." He said. "What aboot the owl?" I had a celtic knot owl on my chest.

"I go' the owl jus' after the attack on me, owls are wise in most cultures, proud animals who have the ability to see into the next world and give messages. They're also some of the best hunters in the sky. In some cultures owls are heralds of death, their sighting means a death will happen, and soon. I felt it suited me. At the time, a part of me had died. The young, innocent girl I was died, and from her death was born a warrior. A fighter. When I got the tattoo, I vowed I would never be so vulnerable again." I told him.

" And this one?" He asked about the dog print on my shoulder.

"Dogs are loyal creatures. In native American legends they were the only animal tha' willingly stayed with man. I got that one to remind myself that loyalty is a good thing, and to always look for it in myself and others."

" And the forest on yer forearm, I can see little things in it."

"The tattoo is a two part one, on my left, it shows a forest with dead trees, skeletons and other terrible things stalk in the shadows. On my right the forest is alive, but still has an ominous feel, but treasures and different wonders are concealed in it. Its to show that while there may be dangers, you never know which 'path youre on until your in the woods." I said.

"All these have so much meaning behind them." He whispered.

"Everything I do serves a purpose." I whispered.

"Oh, an' wha' purpose do I serve?" He chuckled.  
>"Yer the one who was willing to show me tha' there is kindness in the world we live in. Ye showed me that some can find beauty where others only see pain and a woman they don' wan' there kids around." I paused."Everyone ye mee' can teach ye a lesson, it's up to ye if ye listen or no'."<p>

"I didn' realise ye were some sor' of guru." He tried to lighten the subject.I chuckled.

"Ive learned alot in my ' yer the one who asked." I smiled.

"Yer wha' 28, 29? 30 at mos'?" He asked.

"38 An' I worked with the IRA, worked as a paramedic, a hired gun, I've seen combat on several differen' occasions. I've seen an' done enough horrors fer a lifetime." I sighed.

"Jesus, burd." I sat up and looked at him.

"How ever I've been ta places mos' only dream aboo'. At 38, Ive been to every major city in every country. I learned several differen' languages, and Ive mee' interestin' people." I smiled."An' I go' a nice paycheck fer my work. I stashed mos' of it away, livin' like shi'. Bu' now if I choose, I coul' have a nice address in Hollywood, or London. I could live quite comfortably fer a long while. Should I choose." He frowned,

"Wha' are ye doin' with an M.C?" He asked. I smiled.

"I'm no' quite ready fer a quiet life ye'." He smiled, I leaned down to kiss him.

"Yeah?" He asked, chuckling.

"Yeah." I said. " I like adventure." I kissed him. "Trouble." I moved to his chuckled. " Excitement and all tha'."

"Is tha' so?" He asked.

" Yeah," I smiled. His smile fell.

"Yer no' still in the business are ye?"He asked sitting me up, pushing me to the side

"An' if I am?" I asked.

"Jesus Smiles. Yer still a hired gun?" He ran a hand through his hair. I swallowed.

"Aye, I am."  
>"Are ye mad?"He asked. I sat up.<p>

"No, I'm at the heigh' o' me career." I defended myself.

"Wha' are ye doin' running ammo then?" He asked.

"Its a hobby, like I said a quiet life isn' fer me." I told him. He looked upset. " I rarely ge' jobs any more lad. Theres a rumor goin' around tha' I'm no' as effective as I was three months ago. " I sighed. " Theres a new lad on the scene. From Moscow." I said.

"Wha' happens now?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I coul' roll over, take an early retiremen', let this new lad do his thing. Or I can change fate so tha' Im still the top dog. Mos' still come to me when they need information squeezed. Apparently my brutality is unmatched." I said.

"Wha' are ye goin' ta do?" He looked at me. I swung my legs over the edge of the bed.

"I don' know. I won' lie, I enjoy my job. I really do. But it coul' put the Devil's Daughters at risk. Especially if I ge' caugh' while Im Presiden' o' the club. I haven' decided yet." I said, I stood up and went to the window.

"Ye need ta tell Clay. I though' ye were done with the business." He said.

" I don' know if I could ever be done with the business. Its all I know. Im learning to run guns an' ammo so tha' I have a fall back career. I haven' worked inside the law for nearly ten years." I mumbled. I turned to him.

"This changes things." I looked down. " Between us, doesn't it?" I asked.

"We need to sit down with the clubs an' talk this through. Do yer girls know?" He asked.

"Dawn an' Rosemary do, the res' don'." I said. I found my clothes and pulled them on i hunted for my bra, piece by piece I got dressed. And all that time, Chibs was silent. He sat on the edge of the bed. I kneeled in front of him.

"Filip, I should have been up front with ye from the beginning. I jus' didn' see the need ta tell ye an' yer boys because I don' know wha' Im goin' ta do." He looked down at me. " I am sorry." I said.

"Shit Bró there anythin' else?"

"I was born is Arizona, when I was twentytwo, I moved to Glasgow. I had been in Glasgow for three months, before it happened. My family thinks I've been dead fer eleven years. I stayed in Glasgow trying ta lead a normal life. The ambulance I worked for took me back, but in the end I scared too many people, so I left. During the time of my recuperation and the mess with the ambulance I learned ta figh'. I had earned my citizenship to the UK. I met a guy who introdueced me ta the Irish Cause. I worked fer the IRA, until a disagreemen' with Jimmy O, I chose to leave. I went inta me curren' business from there. I never kill women or children, an' I research each target I only take the job if they deserve it. Priors or things they've gotten away with, murderers, rapists. A job brough' me to America,where I met the lasses. I go' the visa as I told ye and we started the club a few months back. We needed help, so we came to the Sons of Anarchy. Where I met ye an' ye showed me I coul' live this life. The life withou' contracted kills." I told him everything.

"Yer no' lying?" He asked.

"I never lied, jus' lef' my pas' employment out. Kind of like ye an' the IRA. " I said. He nodded.

"I can respec' tha'. Bu' ye need to tell Clay aboo' no' bein' totally out." I rubbed the corner of my mouth with my tongue, it was an old habit.

"Even if I havent decided wha' ta do?" I asked. He nodded again.

"Aye, if he finds oo' ye weren' totally up fron' with him aboo' somethin' this big, it could be the end of the alliance." He said. I bit my lip,

"Alrigh'." I said.

"It's easy ta forge' how young ye are lass." He murmured.

"Im older than I look." I laughed.

"I noticed tha'." He said, standing up, he pulled on his boxers and pants. " I though' ye couldn' be more than twenty an' it turns ou' yer the guys here how old ye really are they're goin' ta lose their shit." He laughed.

"How old do they think I am?" I asked standing. He pulled on a mechanics shirt and found a bandana.

"I think they agreed on twenty one, seein' as ye drink. " I smiled.

" Didn' think I looked like a child." I muttered.

"Ye don' look like a child lass, jus' a very young woman." He said.

" A child. Ye though' I was eighteen!" We both laughed.

"Glad I was wrong, now I don' feel like so much of a cradle robber." I scooped up a pillow and threw it at him. "Ay, none of tha'!" He laughed.

" Its barely eleven years ye grea' lump! Besides, we both know tha' if I wan'ed I could kick yer ass auld man."

"Ill pu' up a good show at the very leas'." He countered.

"Come on, le's ge' ye goin', don' wan' ye ta be late fer work.I pulled on a clean t-shirt from my bag as we headed out the door.

"Those are some serious boots." He said watching me zip up the knee high black doc martens, they had buckles rather than laces.

"Ye shoul' see the ones I wear when Im workin'." I smiled. I did everything a man could do, except I made it look easy and sexy.

"I'd hate ta be the poor loon yer squeezin' fer information." He said pulling on his kut. I grabbed my jacket and we walked down the stairs, his arm around my shoulders.

"Mos' don' take me seriously until it's too late." I told him.  
>"I can' blame them." He chuckled, starting the bike.<p>

"You'll regret tha'."I threatened over the roar of the motor. I buckled my helmet, we headed to the garage. I got off the bike and went in search of Clay, Chibs was right, Clay should know.

"Tig have ye seen Clay? I need ta talk wi' him. " I asked.

"Try the office." He gestured to a door.  
>"Thanks lad." I said.I walked to the door, and knocked.<p>

"Come on in." He yelled. I opened the door.

" I need to talk ta ye." The older man frowned.

"Whats up?" He asked.

"Well, Chibs told me tha' he told ye wha' my career choice was before the Devil's Daughters." He nodded. " Except he was under the impression tha' I had retired. I am an active mercenary. No outstanding warrants." I told him. " They've never caugh' me or even had an idea o' who I am. A few months ago a new kid popped up on the scene, mos' o' my business wen' ta him, I haven' killed in a while, but they still come ta me when they need someone squeezed."

"Sit down." He said. "As I see it, you have two choices when it comes to your career. You can take the early retirement and be happy you havent gotten caught and live out the rest of your life, or you can take this new kid out, be the killer queen again."

"Tha's how I saw it too. Im jus' worried fer my club. If I do ge' caugh' and i lead the feds, or even interpol back to those lassies I would never forgive myself." I said.

"Do what will make you happy. Let your girls know whats going down. Maybe you step down as president while your working and then step up again when you have had your fun. But let them know the risk." He suggested. I nodded.

"And what about the partnership?" I asked.

" Ill put it to a vote. We'll deal with what happens from there." He said.

"Thanks auld man. would ye mind if I called the res' o' me charter up here? Theres only five or six more girls, an' we need ta discuss this." I said. He chuckled.  
>"I dont mind." He told me."Who are you in the mercenary world, if I might ask?" He asked as I stood.<p>

"They call me The Ulchabhán, the Owl." I said.

"Why's that?" He asked.

"I havent figured it out, its either for the celtic knot owl tattoo across the top o' me ches' or because I work only at nigh'." I said, He chuckled.

"You might want to talk to Happy he's always going on about assassins and their latest kill."

"Maybe, I hear he's something else, tattoos a smiley face on himself for every kill."

"That part is true." I shrugged.

"We all keep track somehow." I said."Thanks fer the talk."He nodded.

I left the office and passed an older woman who glared and then stared as she saw my face. I went out to the yard. I didnt know what I was going to do. I lit up a cigarette and thought, leaning against the rail. Chibs came out a while later.

"Did ye talk with Clay?" He asked.

"Aye, he gave good advice, but when it comes to the partnership, he's leaving it up to a vote if I dont retire." I told him.

"Wha' are ye going to do?" He asked. I exhaled a cloud of smoke.

"I don' wan' an early retirement, Ill try to take this kid ou',take my crown back if ye will." I felt my tongue play with the corner of my mouth. " Ill talk to the Daughters tha' are here. Decide wha' ta do from there." I said. He nodded.

"Sounds like a solid plan."

"If enough of them are uncomfortable with the idea, I'll take myself ou' o' the game an' jus' run ammo an' guns in the states." I said.

"Its the righ' thing ta do burd." He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Sure." I said. He gave me a quick kiss.

" I have ta ge' back." I nodded. I pulled out the cellphone.I called Dawn.

"Hello?" She answered.

" Ge' the res' of the club up here. We have business ta discuss." I said.

"Whats going on? Can't it wait until we get back to arizona?" She asked.

"It can', it needs ta happen now, I need them up here as quick as possible. Its aboo' my ou'side career. " I said.

"Oh shit, are they finally onto you?"  
>"No, but we all need to talk in case they should know the risks they could be taking."<p>

"Alright. I'll get them up here." She said. I hung up. If they left today, they'd arrive in the middle of the night. I saw Jax.

"Hey lad, Im sorry I keep invadin' yer space an' all but do ye think ye have a good spo' fer my charter to meet? Clay sanctioned it." I asked, jogging up to him.

"Yeah, no problem, you guys could use here, or even the clubhouse." He smiled.

"Thanks lad."

"Hey, is what Im hearing true? Youre a mercenary?" He asked.

" Aye, its true." I said. " I hope you lads can keep my secret, should any governmen' ge' an idea on who the Ulchabhán is, Im in big trouble." I said.

"Your fine, I was just curious, if your an infamous mercenary, why did Chibs get a good one on ye last night?" I laughed.

"Didn' wan' ta embarrass him. Though he's being a cocky ass aboo' it, maybe nex' time I'll jus' lay him oo' before he can ge' a hi'." Jax laughed.

" I would love to see you go all out on one of these guys one day. You should look into underground fighting, or even legal fights, I bet you can make a ton of money."

"Theres an idea. I'll think aboo' it lad." I said, starting to walk away.

"Dont take it too easy with Chibs." I stopped and turned.

"Wha' was tha'?" I asked.

" He likes the idea that your dangerous. Dont go easy on likes bad or dangerous girls." He said.

"Laddy, Im no girl." I said winking at him before walking away.

It was nearly eleven when the girls arrived. By then, the only one to not approach me about my career from the Sons of Anarchy was Happy. We sat around a table in the clubhouse, Clay and Jax had locked everyone in their meeting room to discuss the same thing.

"Alrigh' lassies, The Sons have accepted my proposal of partnership, how ever because of what I do, they may terminate it." They grew restless." I am a mercenary, a professional assassin. If im caught, I can now be traced back to you. So as we are a democracy, I am leavin' me fate up ta ye. I can go and take back me title as bes' in the world, continue until I say, or I can le' some baby face from Moscow take over and focus here. These are the first issue we vote on concernin' me. All in favor of me steppin' down." I set the vote, but no one wanted me to step down. "All in favor of showing the kid who really is ta be the bes'?" I set the vote, each girl raised their hands. I felt proud then.

"Ye should know that if I ge' caugh' ye could be in some trouble." I said."Especially if I am yer Presiden'." I sighed.

"We're puttin' it ta vote. If ye wan' me ta step down until I retire, I'll do so." No one raised their hands.

"If your caught, and I am assuming thats a big if, we'll all just say we dont dig into each others personal lives." My friend Lila, said.

"Are we in agreemen'?" I asked. Everyone said they were.

"All righ' then lassies. We are in business." I said standing. I knocked on the door to the meeting room, Chibs answered.

"I am remainin' Presiden' of the Devil's Daughters an' I'll be remainin' in my business." He nodded and went to turn. I grabbed his arm. "I asked everyone bu' ye lad. How do ye fee' aboo' this?" He looked down at me and sighed.

"Do wha' makes ye happy, an' we'll work through it." I nodded and stepped back. He closed the door and their meeting began.

"We're leaving tomorrow unless the Sons need us fer somethin'. Do as ye will tonigh' We'll hang around until dawn. Do yerselves a favor, and don' leave Charmin' unless yer in groups of three or more. Shoul' the Mayans hear tha' we're partners with the Sons we could have trouble." I said. I grabbed a bottle, and sat on the couch waitin'fer the Sons' meeting to adjourn, it seemed to take forever. But then the door opened. I stood and walked over. Clay greeted me.

"We are in this together girlie." He said. I smiled. " The boys love the idea of having you at our disposal." I laughed.

"My work comes at a price, but fer ye I'll try an cu' ye a deal." He laughed, and put an arm around me.

"You want to tell your girls?"He asked. I looked out over the party that started.

"I take it they know, I'll give them the official word later." I said.

"We want you girls to stay in Charming. Especially a lady with your talents." He said.

" Well, I can do tha' I don' have a family. The others may no' be so inclined." I said. "We'll talk it through, put it ta vote." I said. He nodded. I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket. I waded outside and answered it.

" Allo?"

" Is this the Ulchabhán?" A British voice asked. I leaned against a door frame.

"Aye, speaking." I said.

" I have a job for you." I smiled, ask and ye shall receive.

"I'm in the States righ' now. Fly me oo' to the site, Give me the details, an' Ill consider it." I heard a sigh.

"Ok. Where are you at?"

"Charmin' California."

"Your flight is tomorrow night at nine from Oakland. Is that enough time to get your things in order?" He asked.

"Aye, an' when ye pick me up call me Anne O'Reilly." I said.

"Very well." They hung up. I lit up a cigarette.

"Ye arn' inside." Chibs came up to me.

" I had a call ta take." I said.

"Oh?" He asked.

" I go' a job I need ta look at." I said.

"Where at?" He asked.

" I'll be gettin' the information in London it sounds like. I'll research the targe' an' decide if I'll take it. If I take the job, I do it, then come home."

"Are ye goin' ta base oo' of Charmin'?" He asked.

"It'll be pu' to a vote." I told him, I tossed the cigarette butt onto the ground, and ground it out with the toe of my boot." I looked at him."Are ye alrigh' with it?" I asked.

"Ye seem more at ease, more commandin' if tha's at all possible." I smiled. " Yer business is yer elemen' anyone coul' see it. Im alrigh' with it." He kissed me.

"I need ta be in Oakland jus' before nine tomorrow nigh', preferably eigh' so I can ge' through security." I said.

" Tha's doable." I touched his cheek.

"Yer a saint." I said.

" Go tell Clay, then we'll ge' yer drunk ass home." He said.

"Im no' tha' drunk.'' I defended myself.

"No' ye' yer no'." He laughed. We walked inside. His arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist.

"Clay, I go' a job. Over in the UK. I'll be leavin' tomorrow. Try to handle everything through Dawn. I'll still have my cell if ye run into anythin' ye can' contac' me tha' way. " He nodded, smiling.

"Do what you need to do. We'll be here when you get back."  
>"Yer all sain's Im convinced now." Both men laughed,<p>

"Take her home Chibs before she starts doing knife tricks again." I smiled.

"I can do tha', it's grea' entertainmen'."  
>"Alrigh' burd, lets go." Chibs said, winking at Clay. I let him guide me out. He put me into a car and drove to his apartment. He helped me up the stairs.<p>

"Jesus, I haven' been this jaked since I got to Scotland." I sighed as we struggled up the stairs.

"Yer alrigh'." He said opening the door. He deposited me on the couch and grabbed a glass, he filled it with handed it to me and watched me drink it.

"Filip, I wan' ye ta know, tha' Im all in when it comes to us. Ye know everythin', an' i would never lie ta ye." I said.

"I know burd, i know." He said letting me put my head in his lap.

" Im excited ta ge' back into the swing of things, bu' I don' want ta leave ye." I whispered.

"You'll be back before ye know it." He said. I smiled and fell asleep.

In the morning I packed my things into a regular backpack, I wouldnt be gone that long. Later Chibs drove me to the airport. I was nervous, what if space and time made him realise I was a mistake?

"Ye have my number, if anythin' happens, call. Make sure my bike doesnt get destroyed, i know how crazy yer lives are. Dawn can-" I was going through everything for a millionth time.

"Don' worry burd, everythin' will be fine. " Chibs cut me off. "Give us a call when ye ge' back." He said. I smiled and kissed him.

"I'll be back in a couple of weeks." I said.

"I will see ye then." And with that, I turned and made my way through security

** Sorry this chapter was so long, I just couldn't find a better place to make a chapter cut. Please rate and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

I came back to Charming on my own. Hitchhiking for the fun of it. I walked to the garage, and Bobby was the first to see me. He smiled and went to say something, but I held a finger to my lips and approached him.

"Is Chibs in there?" I asked.

"Yeah he is, the whole gang is. Unruly bunch they can be." I smiled.

"I taught them well." I jerked my head towards the garage. "Is he working or in the clubhouse?" I asked.

"Working." I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks lad." I put my bags down by my bike, making sure it was out of sight. I walked quickly and silently to the garage. Bobby and Tig were facing me, and Chibs was facing them. They saw me, and I silenced them with the same gesture I used on kept talking as if I weren't there. I moved silently and quickly towards him. When I was close enough, I paused, then caught him in a headlock. He jumped and brought an elbow back into me. I gripped tighter. I tangled his legs with mine and he went down. I let go and stepped back, he hit the ground face down not seeing me at all. Everyone laughed, he was cursing them all but when he turned around and saw me, he laughed too. I helped him up and caught him in a hug.

"I missed ye." I said against his rumbling chest.

"Oh I missed ye too lass." He said.

"That was good. " Clay laughed, patting my shoulder. "Its good to have ye back."

"Who else can I ge'? Im in the mood ta cause a wee bi' o' trouble."

"Happy is out, we could scare him." Bobby suggested.

"Oi, wha' aboo' Half Sack?" I asked. The laughter died, something had happened.

"Alot happened while you were on the job. The Devil's Daughter's went back to Arizona and we began working together, but alot of other stuff happened." Jax said. I chewed on a split in my lip. They took me inside and filled me in on the the last year or so.

"Shi', I shouldn' have gone. I could 'ave helped here." I said when they filled me in. "Atleas' ye go' the boy back."They nodded. "Oi, would one o' ye be as kind as ta grab me bag? The green military surplus bag,its by me bike." I asked. I didnt see who went, but a moment later Clay handed it to me. " Well, I had brough' everyone gif's. I pulled ou' a reaper charm I had found. It looked similar to the m.c.'s reaper.  
>"I was goin' ta give this ta Half Sack. I knew his year was comin' to a close. I figured ye were goin' ta patch him in." I held it up. I saw his mugshot on the wall, I stood and hung the charm on the frame. " Clay, come 'ere." I said, digging through my bag. I pulled out a box of Romeo y Julieta Vintage I cigars out of my bag. " I noticed ye enjoy a good cigar. If I had known the bigges' threa' had been hidin' behind a cigar business, I would have found somethin' else." I smiled as I gave them to him.<p>

"I still like good cigars, thank you Smiley." He said. I dug through my bag.

"Oi, uh Jax. Yer nex'." I pulled out a silver rattle and a expensive remote controlled race car out."These are fer yer boy. I couldn' remember how old he was, so I wen' with both." I said.

"It's perfect, Tara and I have another, he's young enough to still use it." I smiled.

"Congra's ' these are fer you an' Tara." I said pulling out small hand painted portraits they could fit in wallets.

"Are these Tara and I?" He asked.

"Aye, I had them commissioned, the artis' did a wonderful job." He hugged me.

"Thank you." I turned to Bobby. I fished out two different antique knives. I turned to Bobby and handed him the antique custom made knife that had an ebony handle.

"I figured tha' if any one ou' of this group would love old knives, It would ye.''

"Gemma." I pulled out a necklace it was a sapphire so blue it looked black on a silver chain. I handed it to her.

"Shit Smiley. It's beautiful." She said. I smiled. I dug in my bag and found Opie's surprise.

"This was fer Opie, the charm is one hundred percen' silver, the chain is titanium, no one's getting pas' it." I said, handing Jax the wallet chain, it's charm was identical, but unique to Half Sack's.I knew Jax was Opie's friend, and figured it would be best to give it to him to pass it along.

"I stopped by Switzerland, an' I found these." I handed Tigger a box of alcoholic chocolates."They have vodka in them." I said. He nodded and smiled. "The ladies love it from wha' I saw." I said winking at him. Everyone laughed. I looked at Juice and said.

"Now, I know ye've never been ta Puerto Rico, bu' I brough' ye a taste o' yer heritage." I said pulling out the bottle of Puerto Rican rum and handing it to smiled. "Oi, ye ever wan' ta visi' I can arrange it. Come ta me, I'll ge' ye the bes' deals. Same fer the res' o' ye. Wan' ta go anywhere. Come ta me. I know people." I said. Everyone nodded.

"An' me personal favorite a bottle of Scotch from the homeland, I go' two fer the price o' one. This firs' one is jus' fer a taste o' home." I handed him a bottle. "Bu' this second one is a prize indeed. I go' my paws on a Glenlivet 1943." I said pulling out the second bottle. I passed the bottles to Chibs.

"Jesus Smiles. These are not cheap gifts." Chibs said looking at the '43." I shrugged.

"Barely pu' a den' on me las' paycheck. Where's Happy? I go' him somethin' he would like, somethin' Im a wee bi' jealous of." He walked in right at that moment. "Come 'ere lad." I took the box out of my now empty bag. " I had ta hun' this one down. I wen' through a lo' o' trouble fer it." I opened the box, revealing a Fabrique Nationale model 1910 semi automatic pistol. His jaw dropped.

"Do ye know wha' this is?" I nodded.

"Its the same make and model as what was used to kill Archduke Ferdinand. This gun's brother started world war one." He said.  
>"Do ye know the serial number o' the gun tha' was used ta kill the Archduke?" I asked.<p>

"19047." He said, I was thoroughly impressed.

"Why don' ye take a look at the serial number on this gun lad." I said smiling. He picked up the gun and his jaw hit the floor.

"You got me the gun that killed Archduke Ferdinand and started one of the biggest wars in history?" He started shaking, like a child at Christmas. I laughed.

"So I did."

" How is it that these things barely put a den' in yer paycheck love?" Chibs asked.I shrugged.

"My quality of work comes with a price."

"That gun alone is a small fortune." Jax said.

" I knew the guy who owned it. He owed me a debt, I asked fer the gun an' we're consdierin' his debt paid in full." I said.

"And the sapphire?" Clay asked.

"Practically free, actually, I go' paid ta nab it. Well, a gem in the same box as this one, I grabbed it because it reminded me of Gemma." I shrugged. I had actually lifted it out of the jewelry box of the wife of one of my targets, but I didnt want to tell Gemma that. "Look, they're gifts. I do things like this fer my friend all the time. Someone should enjoy the money I earn. It's better if we don' ask question on where some of these came from." They nodded, catching my drift.

"Well, if we had known you were coming back today, we would have had a homecoming party." Clay said. I made a face.

"Don' worry aboo' it one bit. We'll ge' one tagether." I said. "Well Im in the mood for somethin' ta wan' ta hook a girl up?" I asked, everyone slightly dispersed. I turned to Chibs.

"If I were ye, I would save tha' '43 fer somethin' special."I said. He nodded.

"Ye are somethin' else lass." He said. I smiled.

" I try ta bring joy ta those who bring me joy. Sometimes their joy comes from things. Other times its from memories. Im hopin' this group will be good with both." I said, sitting next to him. He smiled.

"Even if they don', I do." I smiled.

"I've called your girls, they'll be up here tomorrow." Tig said. I smiled.

"Then the real party can begin then can' it Tig?" I asked, everyone smiled." I'll have somethin' special fer ye all. More knife tricks, if ye wan'." I said, judging by the general rowdiness, they wanted it. I leaned over to Chibs. "And I learned the basics of fire eating while I was away." He looked awestruck.

"Someone's been busy."

"Aye, I had a few jobs a week, an' it's been atleas' a year. Everywhere I go' yer gif's is somewhere I wen'.I had some down time in a small island called Pulau, I learned ta fire ea' there."

"Wha' happened in Scotland?" He asked. I smiled.

"Tha' one is my fondes' memory ye'. I go' ta save a life there. A child was abducted, his family could afford me, an' Scotland Yard couldn' do anythin'. I recovered the child." I said.

"An' what of the kidnappers?" He asked. I looked down.

"They won' be takin' any more children." I said. "Enough of this somber talk, eh?" I took the sho' of tequila Tig handed me.  
>"Tomorrow, here at the club, will be Smiley's official homecoming party. There will be dinner, and booze, and it sounds like entertainment. I've made a few calls and some of the neighboring characters and the nomads are in for a party." Clay announced. I smiled.<p>

"How is it, tha' I'm already considerin' ye lads family?" I laughed, as I realised, that they were. I would do whatever it took to help them be safe.

"Ye boys seem battered." I noticed that while they were truly excited to have me back, they almost didnt have the energy to really celebrate. "I've also noticed more bulle' holes in the walls. New doors fer the chapel, likin' the construction retro look. An' I haven' missed the bruisin' around Juice's neck. Im no idiot. Wha' mess have ye boys gotten yerself into?" I asked, something was up, and it was serious. I noticed that the room fell silent.

"We're selling guns to the Galindo Cartel, and then we're muling their coke." I felt my eyes widen. I took a swig of a tequila bottle near me, then laughed, I had to have heard Jax wrong.

"Sorry lad, my hearin' mus' be goin'. I though' ye said Galindo Cartel." I chuckled. " Because gettin' mixed up with them is rash, even fer anarchis's." I leaned forward. They looked anywhere but me. "Shit. The Galindo Cartel enforcers scare mos' of the kiddies in my business. They're serious men, with serious opponen's." I hissed. I looked at each of them. "It's no' my business. I'll leave ye to it. Jus' know righ' now ye can' pay me enough money ta help with this mess.I'll no' kill any of them an' ye migh' be able ta persuade me ta squeeze one maybe. Bu' ye boys can' afford it." I stood up, taking the tequila with me.

"Oi, Juice with me. I wan' ta talk with ye on an entirely differen' subjec'." I said walking out of the clubhouse. Juice had to jog to catch up.

"You kind of remind me of my mom." He said. I lit up a cigarette.

" Im protective of people I care aboo'." I said exhaling. I moved his kut collar, exposing more of the bruising. "Jesus lad."

"Clotheslined myself on a security chain." He mumbled.

"Juice, I kill an' hur' people fer a livin' I can' tell ye exactly how ye go' tha' bruise righ' now ye ready? Ye took one o' the towin' chains, probably from tha' truck." I pointed at it. " Tha' ain' no clothesline bruise, tha's a hangman's mark. Either the cartel tried ta kill ye an' ye go' lucky, or ye tried ta kill yerself." He looked down. "The later then." I sighed." Stupid lad. These boys won' tolerate tha'." I looked at him. " Come here." I pulled him into a hug. " I need ta tell ye somethin', a secre' tha' ye can' tell anyone, especially Chibs." I said, guiding him to a curb, where we sat down.

"I'll keep it."He promised.

"How old are ye? Twenty six, twenty eight tops?" I asked he nodded.

"Mos' know tha' when I was twenty two I moved ta Glasgow.I had been there three months before I was mugged an' raped in an alley."

"The gang marked their victims." He said, gesturing in a smile. I nodded.

"Aye. I tried ta go back ta work as a paramedic. Bu' people in pain, panickin' because they're hurtin'." I shook my head. "More times than no' I made things worse fer them, mentally. I left, the one job I ever loved. Tha' was the star' of a depression, a downward spiral." I took a drink from the bottle and passed it to Juice, he took it. " The IRA contacted me, I agreed ta join them, they taugh' me ta figh' an' they go' me off the grid. Then they asked me ta make my firs' kill. A lad a little younger than ye, I crep' up behind him an' cu' his through'. He never saw a few months of doin' the dirty work fer the IRA, I wan'ed ta end it.I took a rope, strung myself up from a rafter an' jumped. My mentor found me and saved me, bu' no' before I go' this." I lifted up my chin and showed him the scar from the rope burn. He frowned.

" I know its hard lad, trus' me. I've been there. Some would say I have had more reason than mos' ta end it. Bu' it does ge' better. These boys love ye. Hell, Im fond o' ye. If ye need me, talk ta me. I ge' it." I said. He nodded.

"So what do you tell most people when they ask about that one?" He asked. I laughed.

"Mos' are too distrac'ed by me face ta see it. But the story is a targe's security caught me off guard when I was with the IRA, almos' killed me with a rope before I was able ta cu' meself free." I looked at him, he was smiling. "It's no' the end lad. Fer ye, its a beginning. These experiences will shape ye, learn from them. An' I'll always be here fer ye with a bottle o' Puerto Rican rum." He chuckled and nodded.

"Sounds good Smiles." He said. I stood up, offered him a hand. Patted his shoulder before walking back. I sat down next to Chibs again.

" I take it, ye know wha' tha' bruise is." The clubhouse was empty, the boys had a run or something.

"Chibs, I make my livin' off killin' an' hurtin' people.I had a very good idea wha' tha' bruise was before I even saw the chain definition in it." I said. " Gettin' inta bed with the Galando Cartel is a bad idea love. Ye boys won' be able ta leave until he says ye can."

"Wha' did ye say ta Juice?" He asked, ignoring my comment on the cartel.

" I told him a story, of a young IRA soldier, who could no longer do wha' they loved an' tried ta end it all. A friend o' mine, his mentor reached him in the nick o' time." I said Chibs nodded.

"Ye haven' changed a bi'." He smiled. I laughed, then kissed him. I felt his fingers brush my neck. He stopped.

"Is tha' new?" He asked.

" Nope. I've had it since before I lef' the IRA." It's funny how people become more sensitive to old scars that are similar to a close friend's wounds.

" I never noticed it before." He said.

"Mos' don' ever see it." I shrugged and sat back. " Ye wan' ta go through an' catalog all me scars? It could take a while." I moved off him into my own chair. I didn' need him askin' questions aboo' tha' particular scar. He smiled.

"Perhaps." He leaned forward." I ge' the feelin' tha' mos' of them are under yer clothes though."  
>"Aye, they are, bu' no' in places I don' mind showin'." I said. "An' mos' are covered with ink. No' because I don' like them, bu' because I ran ou' o' space fer my ink withou' touchin' them." I bit my lip, the thought of him touching me, after so long, it was intoxicating. My work phone started ringing. I pulled it out of my pocket and answered it.<p>

"Allo?" It was a blocked number, I could ge' it bu' I would have to actually care enough.

"Is this the Ulchabhán?" A voice that was clearly using some sort of electronic scrambler to change it asked.

"The Ulchabahán is a friend o' mine. I run her books, wha' do ye need?" I asked, Chibs frowned.

"I know where you are. I know your friends, the people closest to you." It intoned. I looked at Chibs. I smiled.

"Now are we talkin' literally or ye know who me friends are?" I asked.

"Dont get smart with me.I-"

"No, ye don' ge' smar' with me. Ye know wha' I do fer a livin'. Ye know my associates, an' ye know me friends. Ye piss me off an' I will hun' ye down, an' ye will regre' ever makin' this call." I cut him off. " If ye know so much, ye also know tha' Im well protected, so either give me a job, or don' call this number again." I snapped the phone shut.

"Wha' was tha'?" Chibs asked.

" Some ass hole tryin' ta scare me. Mos' o' the time they ge' scared an' never call again, no attempt on me life an' the world keeps spinin'. I'll keep an' eye on it, let ye boys knos if the threa' is real, then I'll take off, lead them away from ye an' handle it. This happens every now an' then. Some new merc. thinks they can make a name by offin' me." I said .

"No' a quiet momen' in our lives." He laughed,

"Aye, it looks tha' way." I smiled. My secondary phone, the number tha' the SoA an' my girls had rang. I sighed, then answered it.

"This is Smiles." I said.

"Why didnt you tell us you were coming back bitch?" I laughed.

"Nice to see your still alive Dawn. My last year was good, an' yers?" I said.

"Tell you all about them when I get up to Charming." She said.

"Alrigh' then. I come bearin' gif's." I told her.

"You always do." She said before hanging up. I smiled and put my phone away.

"Tha' sounded like a more pleasan' call." I nodded.

"Dawn an' the girls, throwin' a fit I didn' tell them. I wanted ta be a surprise fer everyone, as far as ye lo' knew I was gone fer good." He nodded.

"Aye, a year is a long time ta be gone with ou' a word. The boys were pu' away an' came back before ye." He said.

"I go' a lo' of jobs I wanted." I shrugged. He nodded.

"An' the lad from Moscow?"

"Well, a buddy o' mine helped me with tha'. He asked the kid ta take me ou', well, I was only defendin' myself. Turns ou' he's no' as good as they though'." He chuckled.

"Ye really are a scary lass." I ran my tongue on my scar at the corner of my mouth.

"I didn' think I scared ye." I crossed my legs and leaned back in the chair.

"I didn' until I heard tha' little threa', It's hard ta take ye seriously, knowin' ye like I do." He said. I laughed.

"Well, I don' want ta be scary all the time, tha' woul' be borin'." He smiled.

"It's good ta have ye back."

" I'd say it's good ta be back, bu' it looks like I landed righ' in the middle of a shi' storm. Looks like me trip to Northern Cali isn' gonna be all fun an' games. How can I help?"

"I though' ye didn' wan' ta be involved with the cartel." I sighed, and ran a hand through my hair.

"I can' no' help. I'd feel like I abandoned ye an' yer boys. I'll do wha' I can." I said.

"Well, ye woul' have ta talk with Clay. I'll see wha' ye can do." He said. "Until then, it looks like ye have down time." I looked around. His phone answered.

"Alrigh' I'll be righ' there." He stood.

"An' it looks like ye don'." I said.

"Sorry lass." He kissed me.

"It's alrigh'. I'll clean up here." I said.

"Ye don' have ta do tha'." He looked surprised. " Someone else should ge' it." I shrugged,

"I need somethin' ta do." He smiled.

"Do wha' ever ye wan'." I bit my lip.

"Bu' wha' I wan' ta do is leavin'." He chuckled.

"I'll be back soon enough."

" I think I'll take a ride. I missed tha' bike." I said looking at the green black Harley at the end of the line. He nodded.

"I will see ye later." I nodded, waited until he rode off before I called Dawn.

"Whats up bitchachos?" She answered.

" Did ye know tha' the Sons are workin' with the Galindo Cartel?" I asked.

"Yeah, we did." She said.

"Are the girls in on it?" I asked.

"No. We voted and drew the line, we want nothing to do with it."

"Good girl. When ye ge' up here I wan' ye gone quickly, I don' wan' the gang mixed up with this." I told her.

"Understandable. We'll work it out when we get the there." She said.

"Good lass." With that I hung up. I pulled off my jacket, hung it on a chair, and began cleaning up. I finished, then went for a ride.

** Annnnnd she's back, right in the middle of it all! I've really enjoyed writing this story, please let me know what you think of it.**


	4. Chapter 4

When I got back, the girls were there and the boys were back. I walked into the clubhouse and the girls greeted me with loud cheers. I noticed some of the neighboring charters of the Sons had come in too. Dawn handed me my jacket, it still had the President patch on it.

"Welcome back." She said. I took off the unmarked leather jacket and pulled on the Devil's Daughters jacket. I was handed a beer, and the party began.

" I heard a rumor that you picked up some new tricks Smiley." Jax said.

"Wha' an 86 a year or so ago isn' good enough?" I asked. He laughed. I pulled out my a cheaper butterfly knife. I dipped it in a bottle and lit it on fire. I did a few simple tricks with it, tossing it around. The boys nodded approval. I extinguished it.

" Now we ge' inta a world tha' is fun. Volunteers please." I said. I drew a bowie knife. Juice raised his hand. I smiled, found a toothpick. " Hold this in yer mouth like this." I showed him that I wanted the least amount in his mouth. "Then stand against the wall like this, an' don' move. Don' fuckin' flinch. Ye move at the wrong time this can hurt." He looked at me nervously. "Trus' me. Do as I ask an' this is safe. Ye move, it becomes no' safe." He nodded and did as I asked. I walked back a good ten feet away.

"Ye lads ready? This happens fas'." I said, there was an uproar. I spun around, then let the blade fly at Juice. It cut the toothpick clean in half and buried itself in the wall next to his face. He moved back and held up what was left of the tooth pick. There was an uproar, I smiled as Chibs grabbed Juice's shoulders and looked at the pick.

"Alrigh' this nex' one, I require someone who can throw a blade." A Son I didnt recognise stepped up. I walked over to the wall and pulled the knife from it. I handed it to the Son and went back to stand in front of the wall.

"Throw it at me. Try ta kill me" I said. He shrugged and threw it. I caught the handle, the blade inches from my face. The clubhouse applauded.

"This one I learned at a carnival a while back, took me a few tries ta ge' it down." I said, I took the knife and pushed it through my forearm. The wound didnt hurt. and it didnt bleed.

"Shit Smiles. " Someone said in the now silent room. I pulled out the blade, again no blood, it was like there was no wound. I saw nods.

"What else?" I asked. I balanced the handle on the tip of my nose, keeping the knife steady, I flicked my head and it flew up, I caught the blade in my mouth safely. There was an applause.

" I'm all ou' of tricks lads."

" Smiley, 69 it with Chibby!" Rosemary said. " You promised me." She reminded me.

"How ye remember shit like tha' is beyond me." I said, the crowd laughed. I looked to Chibs.

"Are ye up fer it auld man?" I asked.

"I'm no' old. I can handle it." He huffed loudly. I smiled and got the butterfly knife ready, it would be set aflame again.

" Wha' happens?" He asked.

" Ye stand there. I need ye ta have a good stance, ye move it makes my job harder. This ones tricky, I ge' on yer shoulders, then hang upside down it looks similar to a 69 sex position, instead of suckin' yer dick, Im doing knife tricks with a knife tha's on fire."

" So if ye fuck this up I could ge' stabbed in the balls, with a flamin' knife." He asked.

"Aye, tha's it. I could always ge' a differen' volunteer, bu' Rosemary isn' lettin' this one go." He nodded, bu' smiled.

"I go' this." He said.

"Ye sure?" I asked, he nodded, but grabbed a bottle of wha' smelt like vodka and took a good swig from it. "Oi, I need a leg up."Two guys helped me onto Chibs' shoulders. "Ye ready love?" I asked.

"Lets jus' ge' this done." He said. I smiled.

"Have a little faith lad." I said before leaning forward, he caught my waist before I hit the ground. I lit the knife on fire and started. Dawn and Rosemary began the count, and just like last time, they got the whole place counting, when it reached 69, I put the knife out and set it down. I put my hands flat.

"Ye can le' go of me now Chibs." I said, I felt him let go and step back.I was handstanding on my own before I pushed off and landed on my feet. A few of the guys from the club were around Chibs. I sat down and lit up a cigarette, watching the fun. Chibs walked over and put his hands on the armrests of my chair.

"I am going ta make ye pay fer tha'." He said. I smiled.

" I think ye enjoyed it." I said.

"I am still goin' ta ge' ye back." He said, I laughed.

" Im sure ye are." He kissed me soft and slow, right there in front of everyone.I put my hands on his face. I almost forgot there were other people around until I heard a cat call whistle. I giggled and tried to pull away, but he held me close deepening the kiss. When he did pull away, the noise had grown deafening. The cat calls and wolf whistles.

" Get some!" Someone yelled.

"Look wha' ye've done." I said. He smiled.  
>"Now I'll have ta kick yer ass." I said.<br>"I'd like to see you try." He said. I stood up and pushed him lightly.

"Are ye doubtin' my abilities ta kick yer ass?" I asked, stepping close to him. Those nearest us laughed.

"Shit man, you better back down." Someone said.

" I don' think ye could do it." He said.

" We migh' have ta set rules then." I said.

"No weapons, all else is fair." I crossed my arms.

" Are we going ta make it ta the ring or-" I heard the door get kicked in. I turned and saw the San Joaquin Sheriff's department walk in. I walked over.

"Is there a problem officer?" I asked. I was probably the only one sober enough to actually talk to the man. He and a bunch of others stood in the door way.

" Noise complaints." He said. He sniffed. " Do you smell smoke?" He asked, I heard the guys groan.

" Aye, cigarette smoke."

"No, like burning alcohol." He said trying to move around me. I stepped with him.

"I do knife tricks, I se' one of my blades on fire for the trick. Everything was safely pu' ou'. Would ye like ta see one?" I smiled.

" And who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Brònach MacFallan, Presiden' of the Devil's Daughters motorcycle club." I said.

"You, uh, go' a passport there Ms. MacFallan?" He asked, eyeing my scars.

"Aye, I do. Is there a problem?" I asked.

" Not if I can see it." He said. I looked over my shoulder.

"May I ask why ye need ta see my id? I know my rights officer, uh, Roosevel'. Have I committed a crime? Or given ye reasonable suspicion tha' I have?" I asked.

"Perhaps we should take this outside." He said.  
>"Why? I haven' committed a crime. I am of legal drinkin' age in yer country. The lads and me girls were jus' celebratin' me homecomin'. Been away a while." I said.<p>

" Bronch, I would like you to step outside with me, I smell marijuana and would like to search you for possession."

"Me name is Brònach lad, bu' I would gladly step outside ta allow ye ta search fer somethin' I don' have." I said. Grateful I had left my butterfly knife somewhere.

" Smiles dont go with him, he's been giving us nothing but trouble." Jax said.

"The officer claims reasonable suspicion, I'll go with him." I said. He nodded. I stepped outside with the three officers and presented my passport and drivers license. I let them search for marijuana, and they found none.

" What happened to your face Ms. MacFallan?" He asked, I smiled.

" Call me Smiles, or Smiley. When I was twenty two, I moved ta Glasgow, I was mugged an' raped, they believe by a local gang. They mark their victims with the Glasgow Grin." I said. He frowned.

"Im sorry to hear that. Did they catch them?" He asked.

"Its in the pas', made me who I am today. Bu' no, they never caugh' them. Scotland Yard is really good fer nothing."I said.

"What are you doing with these guys?You seem smart."

"Thank ye. I pride meself in my intelligence an' my skills. An' those lads an' lasses in there are me friends, me family really. " Stepped closer to him. " Harrass my family again, an' I'll give ye a figh' o' yer life, legally an' elsewhere." I lowered my voice. He smiled.

"Got the money to do that?" He asked.

" Perhaps, or perhaps I have friends in high places. " I shrugged. " Bu' make no mistake, I can be dangerous, in the legal sense o' course. Don' underestimate me." He nodded, still smiling.

" I don't think I will Ms. MacFallan. " He handed me my passport and id." Have a good night." He said.

"An' ye too officer. I sincerely hope ye stop harrassin' my family withou' cause. I would hate ta have ta become….uncivil." I said quietly.

" I have cause." He started to walk away. I reached out my hand.

"Whoa, easy there sweetheart." a different officer said.

" I jus' wanted ta shake his hand." I said, Officer Roosevelt turned and shook my hand. "Ye have a good nigh' officer." I smiled warmly. He nodded, and the three of them left.

"You handled that well." Jax said, the Redwood boys came out.

"I though' ye were goin' ta kick his ass." Chibs said.

"Nah, ye have ta play his game his way, this guy smar'. He likes mind games. I'll fuck him up, his way." I said, lighting up a cigarette. Clay scoffed.

"Good luck with that."

"Well if he keeps harrassin' my family, he's no' goin' ta like whal comes at him. We'll press him from both sides if he doesnt back off." I said.

"How?" Bobby asked.

"She does have friends in high places like she was saying." Dawn said.

"Aye, and I have a shitload o' money." I said.

"Wha' if he star's digging into you?" Chibs asked.

"The name Brònach MacFallan is clean. She's been a peach her whole life. Came from a poor family on one of the smaller islands of Scotland. Got a job at a law firm with a hotshot lawyer in London saved her money an' made it rich. She donates ta the poor, helps with charity even's, donates blood an' bone marrow every month. She set up a sanctuary fer abused women in Glasgow, an' has a rape awareness campaign. He'll find nothing but a very popular social butterfly, who bears the scars of her past and uses them to create awareness." I told them.

"You dont actually do all that, do you?" Tig asked. I laughed.

"No' one bi' of it." I could feel their approval. "Keep anyone who's too drunk or stoned here. Tha' officer will have pu' someone jus' outside to stop nearly everyone who leave the gate." I said. Chibs put an arm around me.

"It will be very good to have you around." Bobby said. I smiled.

"It's good ta be around." I said. " Bu' I think Im goin' ta head ou'. Give ye more room fer those who've already crashed, looks like it'll be a full house tonight.

" Where are you staying?" Chibs asked as we walked to my bike.

" Probably a cheap motel." I said.

" Nonsense, ye stay with me. Cheaper an' easier." He said.

" Alrigh' then." I sighed. "Yer too drunk to ride withou' getting a dui, grab yer helme' an' ge' on." I said.

" I can ride." He argued.

"Aye, an' ge' yerself a dui. I saw how much ye drank tonigh'. Jus' ge' on." I said. He sighed, bu' did it. I let him point me to his apartment, It had been a long time since I had been here. After discovering that he had left his keys at the clubhouse, I jimmied the window and opened the door from the inside.

" I can' tell if I did any damage ta the window lad." I said as he flopped down on his bed. " If there is I'll fix it." I told him as I pulled off his boots and kut. I hung the kut on a hook on the back of his bedroom door. Then I pulled a blanket over him. I went out to the living room. With that threat this morning, I wasnt going to sleep tonight. I cleaned the house quietly, until dawn. When I saw the sun coming up, I made coffee. Even though I didnt drink it personally, I had learned how to make it a while ago. I found a soda in the fridge and took it for myself. It was almost noon before he woke up. He came out, looking at the light like it was the devil incarnate.

"I woke up an' ye weren' there." He said as I handed him a cup of coffee and the bottle of asprin.

" I didn' sleep. I did some damage ta yer window when I jimmied it las' nigh'. I didn' wan' anyone ta sneak in while we were sleepin' so I opted ou' of it." I said. He frowned as he sat down.

" I didnt think I had had tha' much ta drink las' nigh'." He complained. I shrugged.

"Once, one o' me friends on the ambulance go' pretty pished one nigh', he turned up at my apartment, went into my kitchen, took a knife and demanded tha' I throw my fruit at him. Ta humor him I did, he sliced at the air an' yelled 'I am the fruit ninja!'. He never once go' anything. An' this was after he turned his phone onta airplane mode an' threw it. Several times he threw it an' yelled ' Transform damnit. I think this goddamn thing's broken.' It could be worse." I smiled at the memory. He chuckled.

"Aye, I guess it could."

"Don' worry aboo' the window, I was goin' ta fix it fer ye taday. If the boys and me girls don' need me." I said.

"Ye can fix windows?" He asked.

" I can do alo' of things lad. Wha' is on the schedule fer today?" I asked sipping my soda.

" I don' know. We should head over to the clubhouse an' find ou'." He said. I nodded.

"Alrigh' then." He stood and walked over to the window.

"Shit lass ye didn' cause hardly any damage to it." He said. I shrugged.

" Jus' me bein' paranoid then." I said standing and pulling on my jacket. He stopped and looked around.

"Did ye clean? Wha' is with ye an' the cleanin' lately?" He asked. I ran a hand through my hair, felt my scar with my tongue.

"I don' know ta be hones'." I laughed. "I guess I clean when I ge' bored." He made a face like that was the weirdest tick in the world. I shrugged. " Better than killing people when Im bored." I said.

"Aye, I guess so." And with that we headed over to the garage.

When we got there, Tig had stepped out onto the loading dock that had been turned into a porch for the clubhouse. He looked worse than Chibs.

"Hey there Tiggy boy." I said loudly when I got closer.

"Easy there Smiles, no need to be cruel." He flinched at the sound of my voice. I lit up a cigarette. " Jesus those smell weird, why is it black?" He asked.  
>"Clove cigarettes. I prefer them ta plain tobacco." I shrugged. He looked at me like I was crazy.<p>

"Hey there kiddies." Clay said coming out of the club house.

"I hope no one gave ye too much trouble las' night." I said.

" Nothing we couldnt handle. You left this though." He handed me me the butterfly knife.

"Aye good thing I did too." I said taking it. "So wha's on yer agenda fer today?" I asked.

"We have a meeting with Romeo today, want to tag along?" He asked.

" Romeo Parada?" I asked, not believing the names coming from his nodded. "Shi' ye boys are in deep if yer talkin' with Romeo." I said, scratching the back of my neck. " Aye, I'll tag along, bu' I'll no' wear my Devil's Daughters jacket. I don' want them involved. If they sell ye ammo an' ye sell it ta the cartel tha's fine. Bu' they are no' ta go near them." I said. He nodded.

"Understood." My work phone rang. I stood.

" I've go' ta take this." I said before walking to the far side of the boxing ring and answering it.

"Allo?"  
>" I have a job for you." A Woman said.<p>

" Perhaps. I need details, then I do a wee bi' o' diggin' an' I decide." I said. I heard the phone shift like she was nodding.

"They say your the best." She said. I smiled.

"Well doll, if tha's wha' they say, who am I ta say any differen'? I ge' the job done as needed, cleanly, quickly an' discreetly." I said.

"Ok." She said. After a moment of silence I spoke up.

" I need a name, if I am ta look inta anythin' love." I said pulling out a pen and small note pad I kept around. She gave me a name, and I jotted it down, made sure the spelling was right. "Alright. Call this number again tomorrow. I'll le' ye know if I can be of service. We'll discuss paymen' then." I said.

" Okay. But after then, I need this done quickly." Sweet thing. It sounded like she had never ordered a hit before. Which lead me to believe her husband was some rich mobster she was tired of.

" I understand. If I take the job, it will be completed within the week, dependin' on where in the world ye are."

" I'll call back in tomorrow then."

"Good." With that, I hung up. I closed the pad and put it in my back pocket as I walked back.

"Everything good?" Juice asked.

"Business as usual laddy. Wan' ta look inta name fer me?" I asked, I felt I could trust him, and the guys were always using him to hack the internet.

"For your work? What do you need?" He sounded others watched me curiously.

"Everything, name date o' birth. Where he lives, wha' he drives where he works, wha' his bank looks like. Anythin' an' everythin'. Dig deep. I need ta know if he has any skeletons in his close'. I need ta make sure he fits me mold before I agree to the job." I said, crossing my arms and legs and leaning against the side of the table.

"Shit. Really? You want me to do this?" He asked.I nodded.

"Aye, ye all know who I am. An' I wan' ta see wha' ye can do. I'll do my own research an' we'll compare notes tomorrow." I said.

"I wont get in trouble?" He asked. "If you get caught?"

"No. Ye won' mainly because I won' ge' caugh', bu' secondly yer aloud to look into people. Most everything is on the internet anyway." He nodded.

"Cool, whats the name?"

"I'll give it to ye after the meetin' with Romeo." I said.

"Well, the meetings at three." Clay said.

" Chibs, Smiles, why don't you go up to the warehouse and look around. You can fill her in on whats going on."He nodded, and stood.

"Shall we?" I asked. We walked to the bikes and left. I loved the ride out to the warehouse. It was beautiful, and it was a nice day. When we got to the warehouse, which was cleverly disguised as a warehouse for auto parts, he started filling me in. After the walk through we sat outside.

"What was that with Juice earlier?" He asked.

" He needs to know people wan' him around. By includin' him in a small piece of my work, Ive shown him tha' I trus' him, tha' I like his input. The small things like tha', even if they don' realise it, helps. " I answered.

" An' wha' aboo' me?" He asked, I smiled.

"Feelin' lef' ou'?" I asked. "Hell, I'd take ye with me if I could." I said looking at him.

"Why don' ye?" He was full of questions today.

"It's a dangerous business, one tha' if I ge' caugh', if ye were with me, we would be in massive trouble. With all the people I've killed, I would be lookin' at a death sentence. Every job could be my las' an' I don' wan' ta involve ye with it." I said. "These boys need ye. Ye bring an elemen' to the group tha's very importan' an' they would fall apar' withou' ye." I told him.

"Yer tryin' ta protec' me?"

"Im tryin ta minimize the damage I'll cause. If I wanted ta proctec' ye, I would leave an' never come ' ye forge' me." I said.

"Why?Ye see the life I live." He said.

"Because I see yer pain. I may no' know yer history, bu' I know wha' a man whos bein' haunted by his demons looks like. I don' wan' ye ta be in pain lad." I said, noticing that he was slowly moving to me, until he stood toe to toe with me. " Because I love ye, every day I though' of ye. I tried ta stay away. I know it's better fer ye, bu' I can'. Im being selfish, bu' I don' care." I looked down at our feet, then up into his eyes. I bit my lip, fearing that now I had told him, he wouldnt return the feelings or would shun me.

He leaned down and kissed me.I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck as his arms snaked around my waist. I slid my hand down to his chest, and grabbed his jacket, pulling him closer. He picked me up and put me on the wooden rail that used to be a hitching post. I felt his lips part, I let mine follow. Our tongues met and tasted each other, exploring like it was that first time. I was so lost in the moment I didnt hear the roar of motorcycles approaching.

"Damn Chibs." Jax said. We broke apart, and I felt heat of embarrassment creep up my neck. Chibs glared over his shoulder, his hands still on my waist.

"Didnt know you had a barn fetish." Tig said. Chibs turned to me and kissed me lightly before turning around.

"It's no' a fetish." He said.

"Really?" Tig said. Chibs flipped him off. "I bet you and your fellow scott would have gotten it on out here if we hadnt shown up." He said. I flipped him off, then hopped off the post and walked over to him.

"Jelous Tiggy?" I asked. "Don' make me kill ye." I smiled sweetly, then walked away. I figured Chibs had made a face at his friend.

"Alright, look sharp, they're here." Happy said. I stood behind the group. Far enough away I wouldnt hear their bussiness, but close enough to help should these guys try anything. I planted my feet and crossed my arms. Romeo and his friends got out of the hummer that pulled up. He jerked his head at me.

"Who's that?" He asked. I wore sunglasses so he would have a harder time identifying me if he ever tried to later.

" A friend. She's been providing security for the old ladies, we wanted to be prepared in case of an attack, she's very good at what she does."

"A mercenary?" He asked.

"A friend." Clay repeated. He jerked his head, gesturing he wanted to talk on the other side of the hummer, out of my sight, and ear shot. Chibs stood by me.

" I don' like this lad." I said, eyeing the cartel members in front of us.

"I don' either, it's jus' fer a little while, we took a hit these pas' few years, the cash these guys bring in is helping us get back on our feet again." He said. I looked up at him.

"There is no 'little while' with a Mexican Drug cartel. They call the shots, no' the other way around. I think ye boys don' know wha' ye go' yerselves into. " I said in a low voice, I stopped talking as one of mexicans approached us.

" I am Louise." He said, extending a hand.

" Smiley." I said, shaking it. I got a bad feeling from this guy, not because he was cartel, but something else was up.

"How long have you been working with the Sons?" He asked.  
>" Here an' there fer a few years." I said.<p>

" It's interesting, to see two people with similar facial scars together like this. Let me guess, you bonded because of the horrors you two shared." Chibs went to say something and step forward, but I stopped him.

"Actually, we bonded over our love for motorcycles and fine whiskey." I said purposely trying to be an ass.

" I heard you were in Belgium Ulchabhán." He said, I frowned, how did he know who I was? Or atleast, what I did.

" Puerto Rico was my las' stop." I said. " I haven' been in Belgium since las' fall." I crossed my arms. "How do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Not too many beautiful scottish women with your scars. I kind of keep track of major players in your field. A hobby of mine." He smiled. Shit, he kept tabs on me an' the others in case we tried to off his people.

"These guys are friends. Im not being paid by any of them to do anything." I said. He nodded.

"I doubt they could afford your quality of work any offense partner." He said to Chibs.

"Aye, I doubt I could afford her too. But shes a friend, came out here to show her the warehouse, she likes guns." Chibs said.

" Im sure she does." Louise replied.

"Still here laddies. " I snapped. Louise chuckled.

"Perhaps one day I'll see about contracting you." He said.

" Well, clearly ye know how ta find me, so if tha' day comes, be my guest." I replied. This guy was making me nervous.  
>" Hey, Louise, we're finished here." Romeo called.<p>

"Be careful out there Ulchabhán, its dangerous, and I would hate to see such a beautiful scottish rose get hurt."

"Im more the thistle than the rose lad. I can take care of myself." I said. He laughed.

"I can see." Then he turned and got into the hummer, and they left.

"Wha' was tha' aboo'?" Chibs asked me.

"He was letting me know tha' if someone tried to contract me to kill his bosses, he knew who I was. Tha' guy basically told me he could end me with a phone call." I took off my sun glasses and pinched the bridge of my nose, this was going to be a fun ride.

"Jesus." Jax said hearing me.

" As long as I don' kill any of his guys, I think we're at an understanding. I le' him do his thing, he le's me do mine." I said. "I hope you an' Romeo go' yer meetin' business discussed." I looked at him.  
>"We did. He wants to make sure the Irish Kings are coming, I assured him they were." Chibs nodded.<p>

"They were on their way ou' las' I heard." He said. Jax nodded.

" Well, I had better go ge' tha' name ta Juice." I said, turning to leave. Chibs walked with me.

"Maybe we could go fer dinner, or drinks later tonigh'." He said. I smiled.

" I would like tha' Chibs." I said before I started the engine, I went back to the clubhouse, enjoying the ride back, though not as much as the ride out. I walked into the clubhouse,

"Juicey!" I yelled. I heard him scramble to get out here. He came around the corner, then nodded.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"I go' tha' name fer ye. Wanna play mercenary?" I asked, holding up the pad of paper, I had my laptop with me. He smiled.

"Alright, sure." I smiled.

"We'll do this a wee bi' differen' than normal. We si' down an' dig fer an hour. When the hour is up, whoever has the mos' info wins." I said.

"What do they win?" He asked.

"They decide." I said shrugging. He smiled.

"Challenge accepted." He shook on it.

"Ge' yer computer boy." I said sitting down, I pulled out my reading glasses. He sat down across from me.

"The name is Damon Cooper. Le's start." And with that we set off. At the end of the hour Juice had more dirt on the target. I smiled.

"Well boy-o, ye won, wha' do ye wan'?" I asked, leaning back. Most of the others had been in and out, not really paying attention to us.

"A favor, cashed in at my ." He said.

"As long as it doesnt involve hurtin' inncoen's an' fits with me rules. I'll agree to it." He nodded.

"Then Juice, ye have one favor, cashed in at yer discretion." We shook on it.  
>" Well, I think thats everything on him, the shit this guy has done." He shook his head going through his notes and papers.<p>

"Killed his own kid, though, there wasnt enough proof."

"Bea's his wife.I'll be' it was her makin' the call, this guy is a class a shi' head." I said.

"So you'll be taking it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Aye, dependin' where they are, I'll be in an ou' in a week, probably less." I said. " The clien' is callin' in tomorrow. I'll accep' it. She ge's me on the firs' plane ta wherever the hell she is, in ou'. I'll be back in Charming soon enough.'' I said.

"What about your club?" He asked. I sighed.

"I think I'll be stepping down as President. I love my club, but I can' run both worlds righ' now." I said. " Yer bound by confidentiality, fer my safety, an' yers. Don' tell anyone aboo' who Im goin' after. Ye tell a single soul an' I'll have ta kill ye. Im bein' serious here lad. I like ye a lo' don' make me do it. Because unfortuantly, my world is kill or be killed. I usually kill. I won' think twice." I told him.

"Yeah, sure, no problem."

"Give me yer research. " He gathered it up and handed it to me. " Im here if ye need ta talk. " I said. " I have a feeling tha' ye go' yerself inta some trouble, tha's why ye tried ta off yerself. If ye need ta ge' away. Call me, I'll help ye disappear." I whispered. He looked wide eyed and scared, but he nodded. " Good lad." I didn't know what he had done, but it must be pretty bad.


	5. Chapter 5

I sat outside on the swing set someone had constructed for Jax's kids. I watched the sun sink behind the buildings. I watched the m.c go about its day. I had called together a meeting and a vote. I stepped down as President of the club, but everyone agreed that when Im ready the spot will be open to me. After that, the girls left. Most of them didnt want to get swept up into the cartel deal either. I cant blame them,those mexicans do some drastic shit, and thats coming from me. I saw Chibs approach the fence, then lean on it.

"Gemma is holdin' a dinner tonight, expects us to be there." I smiled, thinking us meant the boys and him.

" Alrigh' have fun with tha'." I said, a little disappointed we wouldn't be able to get dinner.  
>"Includin' ye. She was very specific." He smiled. " I guess it makes it official. Yer apar' of the family now." I chuckled.<p>

"Aye, I guess it does. When is she hostin' it?" I asked.

"Few hours, after the shop closes up."' He said. I nodded then stood, walking over to him, I kissed him lightly.

"I will be righ' back then. Do ye mind if I use yer kitchen?"

"Ye don' have ta make anythin'." He said.

" Its polite. Women 'ave a code. if I show up empty handed, I have a feelin' I'll no' be as welcome in the family." He frowned."It's unspoken, an' is very rarely spoken of. I'll jus' make some jalapeño poppers, the girls love them." I said. "Their quick an' easy an' they make a good snack." I told him.

"Ye really don' have ta do tha'." He said, catching my arm as I tried to walk away.

"Well, I wan' ta do somethin'." I insisted.

" Ye have done more than enough. An' with everythin' yer offerin' the club, I don' see a reason fer ye too." He said. I sighed, then relented.

"Yer a stubborn ass." I said. He laughed.

"I have a feelin' tha' ye'll ge' me back.'' My work phone rang.

"I have ta take this." I said, he nodded and went into the clubhouse.

" Aye?" I answered.

" Are you going to take the job?" It was the woman from earlier, she sounded skittish and afraid.

"I tol' ye ta call back tomorrow." I said.

" Please, he's beaten me. Im in intensive. I need him gone." She whispered.

"Shi' are ye alrigh'?" I asked. She sniffed.

"I will be when he's dead." She said with the most conviction I had heard from her.

" Im in North California, book a plane ta wherever you are under the name Calpurnia Holmes. Preferably one tomorrow mornin', I have business Im takin' care o' tonigh'." I said running a hand through my hair.

"How soon will it be done after that?" She asked.

"I'll need ta ge' him alone. It may take me a few days ta do tha'. Bu' I'll ge' it done." I said.

"For how much?" She asked.

" Are ye in the US or the UK? I need ta know yer currency."

"Im in New York, US."She said.

" Aye, fer the job it'll be $100000000, plus my travel and stay expenses."

"Consider it done." She said.

"The paymen' will be made in cash, half when I arrive, half when the job is done." I told her.

"Anything you need." She said. "Your flight is tomorrow at eight from Stanton. First class under the Name Calpurnia that what I should call you?"

"Call me wha'ever. I'll call this number when I arrive ta se' a meetin' place fer the firs' half o' me paymen' then job is done." I said hanging up. I walked over to the clubhouse.

"What was that?You looked stressed." Tig asked when I walked in.

"Work can sometimes be stressful lad." I said.

"Well whats going on?" Jax asked.

"I have a job in New York tomorrow. The target needs to be neutralized, beatin' his wife an' kids, it pushed things up a wee bi'." I saw Juice's jaw clench. "I've a fligh' from Stanton tomorrow morning at eigh'. I'll be back in a few days if more jobs don' turn mos' a few months." I said. They nodded.

"If shi' hits the fan while Im workin' an' ye need me. Fer god's bloody sake call me. Ye didn' call las' time an' a bunch o' ye ended up in county." I looked at each biker. " Yer all importan' ta me. I'll do wha' I can ta help. An' ye all know tha' I have money an' tha' I know people.

" This was a short visit." Bobby said.

" I wanted ta stay longer, bu' I gotta make a livin' man." I told him. In truth, my job, and my love for it was why I never settled became someone's old lady, popped out kids.

"You love it. Dont you?" Happy asked.

"Aye, I do. I love me life. Wha' I do, an' the people around me. I wouldn' ask fer it any other way. An' I wouldn' change a damn thing. If it makes me twisted, then I'm alrigh' with it." Chibs was leaning against the bar.

"Until then. Le's go ta Clay an' Gemma's place an' have some dinner. I don' wan' none o' this somber shi' until tomorrow." I said smiling. They nodded and gathered their things. We got to the house and soon the mood did lighten. Old ladies and kids were there, soon the guys were wearing real smiles. We ate and dinner, we sat in the living room. Everyone was interested in me for some reason.

"So Jax was telling me you were an EMT at 18." Tara said.

"Aye, me high school worked with the college, I took classes with them before an' after me regular school. Go' me certification, then I was able ta ge' a job on an ambulance righ' after I graduated. Worked there long enough ta go ta Scotland, I moved there by nineteen." I smiled.

"What was the worst you saw?" Clay asked. I leaned against Chibs.

"Are we talkin' while I was with the ambulance, doin' back door surgeries fer the IRA or wha' I've inflicted?" I asked. There was a lot.

" Lets just work with the ambulance." Jax said.

"Bloodies' or mos' traumatizin' fer the responders?" I asked.

"You pick." Tig said.

" Well, the crazies' I ever saw was a plane crash. Everyone on board died, no' commercial, we found one lad alive, bu' his hear' was stuck in a cactus abou' five fee' bastard." There were some chuckles." Bu'the wors' I saw was a wee boy. No' much older than Abel." I said. I trailed off, remembering it was painful. I took a drink from my beer. " His older brother, senior by a year, found one o' the guns in the house. It was loaded. The boy blew off his brother's jaw. He was alive when we arrived on the scene, bu' died in the hospital." I stared at my hands wrapped around the beer. The room was silent. I shook my head a little.

"There has been plenty I've seen. Plenty I have done. Some of it good, mos' of it not. Bu' I take comfor' in the though' tha' I've rid this world of some evil bastards. An' I do have good memories from the ambulance. One o' me friends, Alan his name was, showed up at my apartment one nigh' piss drunk. I le' him in no' wantin' him to ge' in trouble. He stormed to the kitchen, grabbed a knife from the block an' demanded tha' I throw fruit at him." People started smiling. " I humored him, tossing fruit, he would slash aboo' wildly yellin' 'I am the fruit ninja! I am the fruit ninja!'" Everyone laughed.

"Was he any good?" Tig asked.

"No, he was so drunk he stabbed himself in the leg." I smiled, I could see the nods of approval rippling through the group. " Another friend was ou' drinkin' with me. He go' waisted, stood on the bar stool, turned airplane mode on his phone on, and chucked it across the bar. He ran over to it and chucked it again. Then he yelled " Damn it. Transform you stupid thing. Transform.' He threw it again, then slowly turned to me an' the bar keep, with the look of a sad dog, an' said. " Brònach, I think its broked.' Before he passed ou'." I had successfully lightened the mood.

"It sounds like the EMT's down in Phoenix know how to party." Gemma said, she was wearing the necklace I had brought her.

"Aye, they can be a wild bunch. Though I expec' these lads could pu' Phoenix EMT's ta shame." I said, looking up at Chibs. He smiled,

"Oh, Im sure we can." I laughed.

"I've gotta get Abel and Thomas to bed." Tara said a few minutes later, the conversation had moved on from me.

"Aye, an' I have an early start tomorrow." I said, standing. Soon enough,everyone had made their excuses and started filing out of the house.

"Thank you for coming." Gemma said. I smiled.

"Aye, thank ye fer invitin' me." She was a sneaky one. I could see how she worked, and I wanted no part of her schemes. I didnt know what her end game was, and that worried me. Chibs and I rode to his place.

"I can feel yer hostility towards Gemma." He said.

"Tha' is no' hostility. Tha's me bein' wary. I see wha' she does, she's manipulative, an' mean. All trai's I don' mind when I know the end game, bu' with her. I don' have a slightest idea wha' hers is." I said leaning against the doorframe.

"Shes like a mother to us." He said opening the door.

" Aye, I can see tha', an' tha's why Im givin' her the benefi' o' the doubt. "I said following him inside, I pulled off my jacket, and hung it on the back of the chair. I looked at him, mesmerizing his shape, everything. He walked over to me.

"I missed ye." I said, pulling him into a hug.

" I missed ya too burd." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Tell me ye weren' par' o' the bunch tha' did time." I whispered, he looked down. "I need to know ye were safe. I know how dangerous the county prison is."

" The firs' time no, bu' Jax, Tig, Opie an' I go' arrested later. Opie didn' make it." I closed my eyes.

"I jus' wish ye would have called me. I could have done something."

" It was Damon Pope's doin' ye couldn' have done something." He said. I looked up at him.

"Damon Pope, the gangster in a suit?" I asked. He nodded, and I laughed. "Ye crazy loon, Im more powerful than Pope. I have more money an' more resources than tha' dickbag. I take it Opie's death was his order."

" was." I swallowed, if they had called, or if I had kept a watch on them, I could have helped.

" I could have preven'ed it. I could have stopped the bloodshed." I whispered. " I should 'ave pu' someone on ye. I should 'ave kep' tabs. "

"Hey, no. Tha' was no' on ye." He said, holding my face.

"Aye, I know, bu' I could have fixed it. Lila would still have her husband, an' those kids would still have a father." I said looking up at him.  
>"Don' think tha' way. We all know wha' we were gettin' inta." He said.<p>

"Promise me you'll call nex' time." I demanded.

"I'll do wha' I can." He said. I stepped away from him.

"Tha's no promise." I said." I care fer ye an' yer boys. If ye call me, I can help." He gave me a sad smile.

"Don' worry aboo' us lass."

"Ye guys are like family to me, I can' help it. I haven' had a family in a long time. Im goin' ta protec' this one the bes' I can." I told him. He smiled.

"Yer too protective doll." He said moving towards me.

"Im jus' used ta things dyin'. I don' wan' ta loose ye."

"Ye won' loose anyone." He said, grabbing my waist, and pulling me towards him. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"I'll hold ye to it." I said before kissing him. He leaned down into the kiss, I felt my knees go weak. It felt like it had been too long since he kissed me like this. I let him push me up against the wall, I felt his leg in between mine, trapping me there. Our lips danced as our hands explored. I worked at the buttons on his jacket as his hands slipped up my shirt. I pulled off the jacket, he pulled off my shirt. Then he stopped.

"Ye weren' kidding aboo' the new scars." He said, my stomach had two new knife wound scars and three bullet scars. I hadnt had time to get the tattoos that had been destroyed fixed yet. I watched him as he felt them. He looked at me. " I though' ye were the bes'."

"These arn' from work lad. Mos' people find me disagreeable. Few barfigh's an' street brawls give ye scars." I smiled.

"Yer a hooligan is wha' ye are." I smiled back at him.

"Aye, I won' deny it." I said, then I bit my lip."So are ye goin' ta kiss this hooligan or jus' leave her disappointed?" I asked.

"Only if she keeps bein' a troublemaker." He said teasing me. I let my hand slid from his neck, over his body to the waistband of his jeans. I ran my fingers along it lightly, tickling him. He raised an eyebrow.

"Someone go' bold." He whispered.  
>" A friend taugh' me ta accept myself, tha' I was loved an' tha' I should go fer wha' I wan'." I said.<p>

"An' who was this friend?" He asked. I grinned.  
>"Why, ye jealous?" I asked. " A fellow scott, same scars as me, he's in a motorcycle club in northern California." I said. "Ring any bells love?" I asked.<p>

"Aye, I know jus' the prick. I think I'll be having a cha' with him tomorrow." He said.

" Try ta avoid his face. I quite like it the way it is." I said laughing. He leaned down and kissed me again. He slid his hands along the waistline of my jeans, and stopped, he had found a knife. He pulled it and its sheath from the small of my back. I smiled.

"How did ye ge' this through the airport?" He asked.

"I know a lot of people. When I want to be, I can be treated as well as any dignitary from a sovereign nation. Tha's how I go' everythin' through." I said, smiling.

"Sounds like somethin' a trouble maker would do." He said laughing.

"I've never been known as the good one." I said stretching up to kiss him. I lifted up his shirt and he helped me pull it over his head. He picked me up, and carried me to the bedroom, without once breaking the kiss. He laid me down onto the bed gently and kept kissing me. That night was incredible, I didnt realise how much I missed him. How in those moments I realised I didnt want to be without him again. I woke early in the morning, Chibs was still sleeping, I watched him for a moment. He looked peaceful, content. Something that was rarely on his face in his waking hours. I quietly moved from the bed and showered, when I came out fully dressed and my bag packed, he was awake.

"Hey love, go back ta bed." I said quietly.

"An' miss givin' ye a ride?" He asked, then shook his head and stood. "No' a chance." I smiled and watched him as he dressed. I gave him the keys to my bike.

"I'll be coming back fer it. Ye can coun' on tha'." I said. I hated leaving so soon, but this guy needed to go.


	6. Chapter 6

I ended up being gone for longer than I had hoped to be gone. I was just finishing a job, making it look like a suicide when one of my phones rang, it was my personal one.

"'Allo?" I asked, pinning the phone between my ear and shoulder, so i could keep working.

"Smiley, its Juice." I smiled at the familiar voice.

"Ayy, Juicey boy. Hows it goin' over in Charmin'?" I asked picking up the black sparkly clutch and leaving the private sweet to the corrupt politician I had just killed. I adjusted the blue dress. It was floor length and had a leg slit. The straps on it were thin and the dress showed off what curves I had. Unfortunately I couldnt wear a bra with it.

" Not so good Smiles, I think you should come out before it gets worse." He said. I froze in my tracks, then started making arrangements for the first flight out.

" I am on my way." I said hanging up. I had enough time to stop by my safe house and grab my things before getting on the plane. I moved quickly, ignoring that I was still in the formal dress. I pulled on my leather jacket and made it to the airport. I went through security, and boarded the plane. Now it was just the flight from D.C to California. I called Juice at the layover in Vegas.

" I need ye ta pick me up in Oakland in three hours." I said.

"I'll be you for coming." He said.

"Lad, this is exactly wha' I asked fer. It's no problem. Wha's goin' on?" I had a little bit of time.

"I'll tell you when I pick you up." He said.

"Fine, I have ta go, the plane is boardin'." I still hadnt changed out of the formal dress, however I had left the wig I had been wearing at the safehouse. I was out of place and drawing attention to myself. I boarded the plane and sat down. I had the window seat, and there was a businessman next to me. He eyed me as he situated.

"Little formal for a flight." He commented.

"I was pulled away from a formal even' fer a family emergency." I sighed, the dress revealed alot of my skin, so I had used make up to cover my tattoos. I looked relatively normal.

"Is everything alright?" He asked.

" I don' know, probably no' knowin' the lads." I said, trying to hide my irritation.

" Are you going back to uh Ireland?" He asked.

"No, northern California. An' Im from Scotland." I said. The flight attendant began the instructions every flight had. I closed my eyes and let myself zone out. I Before I knew it, we were in the air. I stared out the window anxiously.

"How are they related to you?" He asked.

"They sort of adopted me." I smiled, remembering each lad. Hoping everyone was alright.

"Thats nice you're that close to them." He said. I flipped open my phone. I had forced each one to take a picture with me before I left that morning all those weeks ago. Dog one of the mechanics at T and M had taken the group picture.

"Tha's Clay an' Gemma, their like paren's ta the group." I pointed to them in the small photo. I saw his eyes widen, he wasnt expecting them to be bikers. " Theres Jax an' his wife Tara, their sweethear's loyal to the family to the end. An' their kids are a blas'." I pointed to them. " Thens theres Juice, an' Bobby, an' Happy. They definitely know how ta make ye feel better when yer down." I smiled at the picture, the one I was showing him showed Happy and Juice getting into it, and the rest of us scrambling to break it up. "Then theres Chibs an' me." I said.

" He's got similar scars to you."

"He's a fellow Scott, his scars have a very differen' story ta mine though." I said putting my phone away.

"It, uh, looks like an interesting family. I saw they were wearing motorcycle gang marks." He said.

"It's a club. Not a gang." I told him, he seemed suddenly nervous, and stopped talking with me. It was nice of him to show interest though, and it made me feel better, remembering good memories. I closed my eyes and zoned out, and soon, the flight was we landed and started filing off, the man let me off first.

" I hope everything works out with your family. " He said.

"Thank you." I said, touched by his kindness, normally people are rude and flustered when flying. I was able to weasel past most people and was one of the first people off the flight. I jogged out of the terminal down to the pick up. I found Juice and walked quickly over to him.

"Shit Smiles, what was going on?" He asked looking at me.

" Political Party in D.C" I shook my head. " It doesnt matter, fill me in."

"Well Clay was removed as President, he killed Piney and the club stripped him of his patch, then Opie found out what happened to his dad and shot Clay. Then Tara was meeting with Otto trying to reverse a RICO statement and he killed a nurse and that brought this retired Marshall on us. Jax is President and is working with Nero and trying to go legit. Hes cutting ties with the Irish. But this school shooting happened in Neros kid that shot up the place used our KG9 that he found in one of the members house and the Irish wont cut ties because it'll be good for business. Clay had also ordered some of the new members from the nomads to do these home invasions and Roosevelt's wife died because of it. The nomads are dead but one of them used Chibs to get away and he was cracked over the head pretty bad ad was missing for a few days but he's back now. And the club is falling apart, Bobby is gone I think he's trying to put the nomads back together because they folded a few months ago and now Chibs is V.P and Tig got a dog. But then Damon Pope a guy Jax was trying to do business with was trying to kill Tig because Tig accidentally killed his daughter then Pope turned up dead and everyone thinks it was Clay because Clay's gun was found at the scene and he's in jail and theres a huge bounty on him."

"Aye, I know aboo' the bounty. I was givin' details of it. I was plannin' on comin' out to see wha' was goin' on. I didn' believe it." I said, Juice was all worked up and his story was all over the place, I don' think it was in the right order. And it took most of the drive to Charming. We pulled into the garage and everyone was sitting outside. I pushed open the door and walked over to them purposefully.

"Smiles?" Chibs asked, it was warm enough I had left my jacket in my bag, my tattoos were covered by make up and I was dressed nicely, none of these boys had ever seen me in anything but jeans and my tanker boots.

" Aye its me, anyone wan' ta tell me wha's goin' on?" I asked crossing my arms and planting my feet. "How aboo' ye Mr. V.P?" I asked him pointedly.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Happy asked.

"I was workin'.Wha' is goin' on with the Marshall an' Otto? Why Does Clay have a five million dollar bounty on his head?" I put my hands on my hips.

"How do you know all this?" Jax asked.

"Well I am one o' the independan' contractors Pope highered, I was notified of his death an' who the targe' was. I was plannin' on comin' ou' ta sort it ou' with ye lads, but then I go' a call askin' me ta come back. Sayin' shi' had really hi' the fan. I asked Juice ta pick me up from the airpor' an' he filled me in on wha' he knows on the way down." I said.

"Maybe we had better talk later, I have a meeting with Nero." Jax said. I ran my tongue over my teeth and shook my head.

"If ye tell me wha's goin' on, I can keep Clay alive."I said. Jax looked down, Tig and Chibs wouldnt look at me either. It hit me then, they had framed him. They knew of the bounty, they wanted Clay dead, and they didnt want the club to know." Jesus. Go mee' with Nero. I'll ge' cleaned up an' then one o' ye three." I pointed at Chibs, Jax an' Tig. "Is goin' ta tell me wha's goin' on." I said.

"I'd say yer already cleaned up love." Chibs said.I glared at him.

"So much fer callin' fer help." I said, I was pretty mad at him." Im gettin' a hotel room.I'll be givin' Juice the room number, when ye boys feel like makin' time, ye should swing by." I said. I nodded to Juice who walked with me. I heard the boy talking as I walked away.

"Damn Chibs. Who knew she could clean up that nicely?" Happy said.

"She looked pretty hot that mad." Jax agreed.

"Aye, bu' now I'll have ta fix it." Chibs sighed. I slammed the car door a little harder than I had meant too.I was pissed off an' Chibs' words pissed me off even more. I am not an 'it' to fix. I have good reasons to be mad.

"Thank ye fer callin' me Juice." I gave a nervous smile.

"I didn't know what else to do." We drove in silence for a moment. " You seem angrier about this than I thought you would be." He said.

" I dont mind that your the only one to have called, and it doesn' seem like a club move. However it bothers me when they move into my realm, which takes years to learn how to navigate, and dont ask for help. They'll ge' more than Clay killed like tha'." I said. "An' then the boys commentin' on my appearance righ' now. An' Chibs sayin' he has ta fix it, I am no' am it to be fixed. Its all jus' stackin' up on me. I need a good cigarette and good whiskey. I need ta ge' this shi' off o' me skin." I said rubbing at my arm, the make up came off revealing my tattoos. " An' I need the club ta treat me like the asset I am." I sighed.

"It'll work out. Everyone is under alot of stress right now." He said.

" I jus' need ta do wha' I said an' calm down. Maybe go fer a run or kick the shi' ou' of someone in a barfigh'." He smiled as we pulled up to a hotel. I walked up to the receptionist alone. Juice decided to stay back a few feet.

"I need a room." I said. She smiled.

"How long will you be staying?" She asked sweetly.

"I'll le' ye know when I do. Charge me fer a week an' we'll go from there." I said She nodded, I paid and she gave me a room key. I pulled my bag up onto my shoulder and Juice and I walked to the room. It was one of the nicer hotels in the area, but I didn't mind.

"Ye can hang around if ye wan'." I said kicking off the heels I was wearing.

" I'll just head back to the club and let them know where you are." I handed him the second key.

"Give whoever decides ta come ou' here tha'." I said, he nodded and put it in his pocket. "Take care o' yerself lad." I said. He nodded and left. I pulled off the dress and hung it up before getting into the shower. It felt nice to have my skin breathe again, without the makeup. I pulled on my regular clothes and makeup, feeling more relaxed and comfortable already. I poured a glass of whiskey and lit up my cigarette. I was only there for a few hours. I had ordered pizza and was watching the news when there was a knock on my door.

"Use the bloody key I gave ye." I yelled, not getting up. The door opened and in came Chibs and Jax. I glanced at them then back to the sighed and turned it off. I swiveled the chair around and looked at the two.

"Ye goin' ta tell me wha's goin' on?" I asked.

" What do you want to know?" Jax asked leaning against the wall.

"Why did ye ge' inta business with Damon Pope?" I asked.

" Tig accidentally killed his daughter, we got into business with him to try and save his life. But lost Opie instead." Jax said, I nodded.

" Had I known ye were workin' with Pope, I could have told ye how ta handle him. Pope resides more in my world than yers." I said. "Probably could have saved a few lives. An' why does Clay have tha' bounty on him?" I asked.

"Clay has done many things in the past, things I cant forgive." Jax said.

"Takin' away everythin' tha' man cared aboo' wasn' enough?" I asked. He nodded. "I ge' it." I said. " Though, I would have done it withou' causin' issues between ye an' Pope's lads." I told him. He nodded."An' this retired Marshal, Torc?"

" Tara volunteered at the prison tryin' ta meet with Otto ta reverse his RICO statement. In order to do tha' he killed a nurse with a crucifix he asked her ta bring him. The nurse was his sister. It's personal fer him." Chibs said, I looked at him.

"Well, clearly ye think ye have it under control. Le' me know if I can help, bu' Im done tryin' ta force it on ye. Ye have me numbers, both work phones an' personal. Call me should ye need me. I'll be in town fer I don' know how long. If I ge' a job an' ye haven' asked fer help. I'll take it an' ge' ou' o' yer hair." I said. Jax looked to Chibs who nodded, then Jax left. Leaving Chibs and I alone. I downed my glass of whiskey, then poured another.

"Wha's go' yer knickers in a bunch?" He asked, I stood up.

"Quite a bi' lad. Bu' we jus' settled mos' o' it. Im clearly no' needed here, I'll be on me way soon enough." I said.

"Wha's the res' o' it then?" He asked.

"I am no' a thing ta be fixed. I have legitimate concerns aboo' ye an' the boys. Im no' an auld lady, an' Im no' fragile. Ye' think I need ta be fixed. If ye really think like tha' then I'll jus' be on me way." I said.

"Ye heard tha'?" He asked looking surprised and ashamed.  
>"Aye, I heard it. I jus' go' off a job an' had jus' gotten a call sayin' shi' was hittin' the fan." I said. "When Im on edge I tend to hear, see, smell better. Im also a little faster in certain peoples' opinion." I moved away.<p>

" I mean' I had ta fix wha'ever beef ye had. Clearly ye were upse' with us, bu' I know tha' Im close enough ta ye tha' really I'll be the only one ta ge' through to ye." He said. "No' fix ye yerself." He explained. I turned and looked at him.

"Really?" I asked. He nodded

"Really. I know theres nothin' ta fix with ye. Jus' the situation." I smiled, it was good to hear it.

"Alrigh'" I said, wrapping my arms around him." Im sorry I was so angry earlier. I was hur' tha' Juice was the only one ta call me, an' only after it go' so bad. It stung even more tha' it wasn' a club decision. Tha' an' sometimes Im moody after a job." He kissed me.

" Its alrigh' lass. Though the boys were righ', ye looked fantastic in tha' dress." I laughed.  
>"Yeah I be' ye dobbers liked tha' one." I said.<p>

"I think it would 'ave looked better with yer tattoos an' boots though." He said.

Ye think? I though' it looked more political the way I was wearin' it." I smiled.

"Ye were gone a long while."

"I kept gettin' jobs. No one called I though' all was quiet on the western fron'." I said. Feeling bad I never checked in on my own. " I should have called."

"Lass yer fine. Trus' us, we've go' it. Bu' we're goin' on lockdown, the IRA doesn' like tha' were cuttin' ties, we jus' wan' everyone ta be safe." He said. I raised my eyebrows.

"The Irish Kings are tha' upse'?" I asked. He nodded.

"Aye, they are. Would ye go by. Stay at the clubhouse awhile?" He asked. I sighed.

"The Irish don' know where I am. Who I am really. They have no idea tha' I have ties with ye. Im safe, besides, I would know if any one was followin' me." I said. I didnt have the heart to flat out say that I would be safest far away from the club.

"Would ye swing by anyway, Im sure the res' o' the gang wou'd like ta make sure yer alrigh' an' no' ready ta blow." He said.

"Im no' a time bomb lad." I laughed. he kissed me.

"Tha's no' wha' I see." He said, I let him push me towards the bed. Things were just heating up when his phone rang. He sighed, but answered it. After a few moments he said,

"Aye, I'll be there." I sighed and let my head fall back onto the bed, he looked down at me with an apologetic smile.

"Jax needs a full table to vote this thing with the Irish." He said.

"Go, the club needs ye." I said. He hovered over me.

"Ye should come, it'll only take a few hours. Everyone will be happy ta see yer no' wrath incarnated." I laughed.

"Who said I wasn'?" I sighed. "Very well, I'll go." I said, he smiled and helped me up. I put a gun in my waistband and pulled my jacket on over the cropped Godsmack t-shirt. We walked out of the room hand in hand. It looked like I was going to ride bitch.

"Do ye still have the keys ta my harley?" I asked.

"Aye, they're at the garage. No ones touched yer bike." He said as I climbed on behind him.

"Good." I said. When we got to the clubhouse it was on lockdown, everyone was there. Families, old ladies and children, a few friends of the club.

"How's it going Smiley?" Unser greeted.

"Pretty good sir, I jus' wish I coul' have gotten ou' here sooner, help preven' some bloodshed." I said, shaking the old chief's hand.

"And shes back to kill us all." Bobby said light heartedly when he saw me.

"Oh lad, if I were ta kill ye, ye wouldn' be seein' me righ' now." I said.

"Temper under control now?" He asked.

"Aye, it is. No one is goin' ta die by my hand tanigh'." I promised him. He nodded. Chucky handed my a beer. I noticed Jax and Chibs watching the screens. Gemma and some Mexican I had never seen were outside talking, I saw the sheriff roll in.

"What time is it?" Jax asked.

"Two ta eigh'." Chibs replied.

"Let's get this vote going." Jax said, Chibs nodded and started rounding members up. Something was wrong, I could feel it. Jax looked down and picked up a green pin that had clovers on it. I watched him ask Chucky where it came from. Then he started yelling for everyone to get out. I reacted, grabbing the nearest kids I got out of the building then fought my way back. I helped a woman struggling with two small kids, grabbing one and running outside. I ran back again, by now most everyone was out. I saw Chibs waiting for Jax, he motioned for me to go, so I ran back to the group. Jax and Chibs emerged and made it past the porch, before the building blew. I shielded a kid, and watched as Jax and Chibs picked themselves up and run over.

"Jesus Chibs." I said hugging him, that was far too close for my comfort.

"Is everyone alright?" Jax asked. There was a check, everyone escaped unscathed.

"You all should go home." Jax said. He looked at me.

"Everyone is saying about how you kept running back in, are you crazy?" He asked."Got some sort of hero complex?"

"No, bu' I've seen far too much death in me time. If I can preven' the death of children I will." I said. I didnt like that he was questioning me like one of his members.  
>"Well thank you." He said hugging me. I went to Tara.<p>

"Are yer boys alrigh'?" I asked. She nodded her and Abel looked a little shell shocked, but unharmed.

"How are ye doin'?" Chibs asked as I made my way through the crowd inquiring after any mothers and children.

"Fine. Jesus, the Kings are pissed at ye." I said looking at the burning wreckage of the clubhouse.

"Jus' Galen." He said.

"Well, le' me know how I can help." I told him. He nodded and kissed me.

"Go ta the hotel." He said, Jax approached.

" Can either of you arrange anything with the Kings?" He asked.

" I can kill 'em." I offered, he shook his head. " I can arrange fer ye ta kill Galen." I tried again.

"Hold onto that offer." He said smiling.

"I'll call them." Chibs said looking at me. Jax nodded then walked away.

"Is yer solution ta everythin' ta kill it?" He asked. I smiled.

"No' everythin' bu' pretty close to it." He shook his head. I shrugged. "It's easier than tryin' ta talk sometimes." He laughed.

"Alrigh' killer, go ta the hotel." He said.

" Sure thin' as soon as I ge' me bike." I said, I was glad it escaped the blast. I felt bad for the poor bloke's bikes that didn't.  
>"Oi, Chucky!" Chibs yelled walking towards the strange little man they had as a friend. He nodded at something Chibs said then disappeared into the garage office, he handed Chibs the keys to my Harley which the Scot relayed to me.<p>

"Thank ye love." I said.

"Be safe." He asked.

"I'll try me hardes'." I promised. I pulled on my helmet and started the bike. But the sheriffs stopped me at the gate.

"Ms MacFallan." Roosevelt stopped me."I didnt know you were in town." I smiled.

"Aye, it was a shor' notice thin'." I said,he nodded.

"I bet."

"Excuse me Sheriff, bu' I would like ta go back to me hotel room an' drink meself ta sleep." I said. He laughed.

"Thats one way to get over almost being blown up."He commented. I turned off my bike.

"Ye know, tha' happens ta me more than I'd like ta admit." I said. He laughed.

"So you're the funny one." He said. I grinned at him.

"Sometimes." I said.

"Well Ms. MacFallan, I need your statement." He said.

"I was in the clubhouse, waiting for a friend, when Jax and Chibs started yellin' fer everyone ta clear ou' I grabbed a kid, don' remember which one, an' ran ou' I wen' back two or three more times to help." I said.

"Some real cowboy shit there." He said.

"I jus' didn' wan' anyone ta ge' hur' can understand tha'."I said, he nodded.

"Do you know who would want to blow up the Sons?" He asked.I laughed.

"Look lad, I've been away fer a few months. If they've gotten themselves inta trouble, which I doubt, I don' know anythin' abou' it." I said. He nodded.

"Alright then, go on." He said after jotting down my words. I started up and rode away. I noticed that Chibs and a few others had been keeping an eye on the conversation. I walked into the hotel, and up to the receptionist, her eyes widened at my appearance.

"You look different.'' She commented.

"Aye, differen' ha's fer differen' crowds." I said smiling.

"Well you must lead a very interesting life." She said, I nodded.

"Aye, I do. Bu' sometimes tha' life ge's hectic. Are ye here all nigh'?" I asked, leaning against the counter.

"Yeah." I pulled out a wad of cash, extracted a hundred dollar bill.

"Give me a call if anyone comes lookin' fer me would ye." I asked handing it to her. She frowned.

"Sure." She said.

"I'll give ye another hundred tomorrow mornin' fer yer trouble." She smiled, most people liked easy cash.

"No problem. I'll ring the room if anyone comes through, should I keep an eye out for a particular person?" She asked.

"Anyone with an Irish accent, especially if they're well dressed with several others around them. Don' mind the Scot wearin' a Sons o' Anarchy kut, he's a friend, anyone else though." I said.

"Are you in trouble ma'am, should I alert the Sheriff?" She asked. I smiled warmly at her.

"No. Im no' in trouble sweethear' jus' some angry family who migh' try ta settle this the Irish way, I'd hate fer yer hotel ta suffer the damage. The sheriff won' need ta know aboo' it if it doesn' happen." I said. She nodded.

"My sister married into an Irish family, I understand." I nodded.

"Aye, can be troublemakers can' they?" She nodded.

"So are you Irish?"She asked.

"Scottish, I was born in Arizona though. Moved ou' ta Glasgow an' earned me citizenship, now I do a bi' o' traveling." She smiled.

"Ever been to Paris?"She asked, she must be one of those romantics.

"Aye. Wonderful place, don' like the French much meself. Bu' the history is interestin' enough. Ever been?" I asked.

"No, but I want to." She nodded.

"Go' yerself a passport?" I asked. She nodded.

"I've been to Mexico a few times." A ticket to France was running at about $600. I pulled out another two hundred.

"Fligh's ta France from LA run at abou' 600 per person righ' now. I'll give ye another three hundred tomorrow." I said. She shook her head.

" Oh no, I couldnt."She said. I smiled.

"Consider it a tip. Fer bein' a watchdog. It's no' yer job, bu' Im askin' ye to do it ' yer fligh' ta Paris booked." She took the cash tentatively.

"Who are you?" She asked."No one just shells out six hundred for watching the door." She said.

"Im nobody. Jus' a ghos' really." I hit the desk."Have a good trip ta Paris." I said before getting in the elevator to my room. I smiled. I had done a lot of good today. And that put me in a very good mood. I got ready for bed. Tomorrow looked like it would be a long day, for everyone. I just wanted to know how I could help, I guess I could front them the money to rebuild. There was a knock on my door, I got up and opened it, there stood Chibs. I smiled.

"Come on love." I said quietly, it was late, I was betting most of the hotel was asleep. I stood aside and let him in. He walked in without a word.

"Ye can talk ta me. Ye know tha' righ'?" I asked, handing him a glass of whiskey. He sat down on the chair.

"Aye, I do." He said, taking the glass. I sat on the edge of the bed and curled my legs under me. He stared into the glass as if it had the power to unlock the mysteries of the future, before downing it. I watched him carefully, before standing up, taking the glass and setting in on the desk. I climbed into his lap.

" This thing with the Irish will pass." I said.

"I know, I jus' don' know where it will leave Samcro." He replied putting his hands on my hips.

" I will do whatever I can to help the group. " I told him. He looked up at me.  
>" I know ye will lass."He whispered. I smiled.<p>

"Anythin' I can do ta help the club will have ta wait until tamorrow. So le' me help you." I said. He cocked his head to the side a little. I bit my lip, and leaned down alittle to kiss him. It was a sweet, teasing kiss, with the promise of more. I sat back a little, and pulled my shirt off, the only thing that was keeping me clothed was my panties, plain black boyleg panties. He watched, clearly intrigued by me being more bold with him than I had in the past. Normally he facilitated, and I followed his lead. But not this time. I turned his head to the side and kissed his neck, while I slid off the kut and pulled off his shirt. I ran my hands down his chest, and unbuckled his belt I looked into his eyes as I unbuttoned his pants, they were hazy with arousal and alcohol. I kissed down his neck and chest as I slid to the ground between his knees. I freed his member, feeling him harden under my fingertips. I leaned in close, starting at his base, I ran my tongue down his shaft to his head. Where I took him into my mouth, teasing him slowly.

I heard him take in a breath sharply and felt his hips move a little. I bobbed my head slowly at first.

"Jesus." He sighed. I let my hands wander over his body as I worked. I picked up the pace a little, I could taste him, a flavor that was unique, one I doubted I would find anywhere else in the world. I hummed a little, swirling my tongue over his head.

"God." I heard him moan. "Easy. slow down now. Nice long strokes." He gave helpful tips which I followed eagerly. Anything to help him forget the worries that he had to deal with during the day, even if it was only for a little while. I felt his body tense, and then he came. I nearly gagged, but made a quick recovery, and forced myself to swallow. His breathing was heavy, but he looked far from spent. There was a new light in his eyes. I looked up at him through my eyelashes, and gave him a little smirk. I stood up, and he pulled me into his lap, kissing me passionately.

"I don' know where ye learned ta do tha', bu' that was belter lass." He said after a moment before kissing me again. I smiled, then stood up, he looked disappointed, until I hopped up onto the bed and slid off my panties. I sat against the headboard, grabbing the top of it, I arched my back and spread my him a clear view of everything. He grinned kicked off his boots and shed his pants and crawled onto the bed.

"You look like quite the hooligan." He said as he came nearer. I put my foot on his shoulder, keeping him from coming any closer.

"Do I now?" I asked, I ran my tongue over my top lip. "Im thinkin' ye like trouble makers." I said quietly. He kissed the inside of my calf.

"Perhaps I do. I keep comin' back ta ye." He said. I smiled and moved my foot.

"Aye, ye do." I agreed. Watching him as his moved up and kissed the inside of my thigh, pulling my leg over his shoulder as he moved closer to me. I bit my lip, the anticipation was killing me. I felt my eyes fall shut and my head roll back as he kissed my core. I moaned as he stroked me with his tongue. The new experience was over far too quickly, leaving me breathless. Chibs kissed my stomach, then in between my breasts. He kissed me and I could taste myself on his lips, a combination of being breathless and my leg still thrown over his shoulder making it hard to breathe. He kissed me, our lips dancing, our tongues wrestling. I felt him guide himself into me and we began the dance.

When we finished, both of our chests were heaving and my skin was shiny with sweat, as was his.

"Jesus Smiley. You're going to be the death of me." He said as I put my head on his chest. I thought about it.

"Death by sex sounds like a good way to go." I said, he laughed.

"You my little burd are twisted." He replied.

"Aye, I know." I sighed, closing my eyes. I fell asleep with his arm around me. I slept soundlessly for the rest of the night. I woke up, Chibs was still asleep, so I quietly slipped out of bed, showered and dressed. Before he stirred, He looked at where I had been laying in confusion.

"Worried I had lef'?" I asked from my chair. He smiled.  
>" A bi'." he said sitting up.<p>

"I didn' wan' ta wake ye." I said." An' I wouldn' leave with ou' sayin' good bye." I smiled.

"Go' plans today?" I was dressed a little nicer than usual.

"Im goin' ta give the club a proposition, then I go' a contract tha's a few hours away." I told him. He got out of bed.

"Wha' proposition?" He asked pulling on his pants.

"Somethin' ta help ye rebuild. Nothin' crazy, bu' ye will hear it when the res' do. I take it they' ll all be at the clubhouse today, trying to salvage what they can." I said.

"Aye, I'd be' so." He said. I nodded. There was a knock on the door, I stood and answered it. I had ordered breakfast from the diner, they delivered it. I paid the delivery and turned back in. I passed him a to go box that had two eggs, hash browns and bacon. Mine had sausage instead. I sat on the bed and crossed my legs.

" Wha' are ye up too lass?"He asked. I sighed.

" Nothin' tryin' ta help my family." I shrugged before taking a bite out of the eggs.

" Ye don' have ta." He said.

"I know, I wan' ta. Ye boys have had enough trouble, I wan' ta help. I don' like feelin' useless." I said. He chuckled digging into his breakfast.

"Love, yer far from useless." He said.

"I didn' say I was, I jus' said I feel useless." I said, he looked at me.

"We are lucky ta have ye." He said. I gave a sarcastic laugh.

"Why? Happy is creative enough at his job, Tara has more medical knowledge. Everythin' I could do is taken." I said. " Bu' I have more money than all o' ye combined, if I become the Sons of Anarchy personal bank then I'll do it to feel helpful." He sighed. We finished eating and went to the was a hot day, hot enough that as soon as I was parked I pulled off my leather jacket. Most of the boys were already there. When Jax walked up, we were bantering with each other, and mind fucking the prospects.

"Oi, Jackie Boy, I have a proposition." I said, extinguishing my finished cigarette.

"Whats up Smiles?" He asked looking to Chibs, who shrugged.

" I wan' ta be in charge o' rebuildin' the clubhouse. I've go' the money, or at the very least, let me give ye the money ta cover it." I said. Jax looked at me like I was crazy.

"This is thousands of dollars worth of repairs." He said.

"Aye, ye have families ta feed, I don' an' ou' of us presen' I make the most." I said. I heard crossed his arms. "No offense lad, bu' we both know it's true. Look I feel useless, by letting me do this I'll feel better abou' meself." I said.

"I'll put it to a vote." He said. I nodded.

"Le' me know." I said, I turned and kissed Chibs.

"I should be be back before tonigh', bu' if Im no' don' worry." I said. He nodded. I walked over to my bike, pulled off my t-shirt and traded it for my leather jacket. This way if I crashed I would be better protected. I shoved the shirt into my bag. I pulled on my helmet, and left, I could see most of them staring after me. I smiled to myself. I went to the hotel, paid the receptionist, and checked out.


	7. Chapter 7

I then took the job, which ended up being a wild chase over the country, someone knew he was a target and was making this difficult. It was weeks before I rode back into Charming. When I did, I immediately got pulled over. I sighed, got off my bike and had everything ready for the Sheriff.

"You're a little helpful." She commented when I tried to hand her my things."Dont you want to know why I pulled you over?" She asked.

" Look, I don' really care Sheriff. I haven' seen me friends in a while an' Im anxious ta see them.'" I said. She looked at me.

"What happened to your face?" She asked.

"I skiing acciden'." I said, irritatedly. She nodded,she knew I was being a smart ass.

"Well Scotty, watch your speed on these roads and we wont have a problem." She told me. I nodded.

"Aye ma'am."I said.

"You have a good day." She said.

"Ye too." I said getting back on my bike and leaving. I found the porn studio on the docs that Gemma said everyone had moved clubhouses in less than a year, the m.c was really pissing people off. I stopped, I could see Chibs talking with a badge just outside the door, the same one that pulled me over a few hours ago. I slowed, then stopped, they couldnt see me. I watched as they spoke, then kissed. I blinked, that couldnt be right. I sat back on my bike and watched him walk away. Then I did something I never do, I called Chibs.

"Allo?" He answered.

"Hey there ye crazy bastart." I said feigning a light tone.

"Smiles?" He asked in disbelief.

"Aye, Im headed inta Charmin', though' I should give ye a heads up." I said. I saw him lean against his bike.

"This is new, you never call." He said.

"Aye, well. People change, it's no' fair o' me ta jus' drop in. So I'm givin' ye a heads up. Really. I guess, ye could jus' tell me ta bugger off if its a bad time." I said, the badge drove away, she didnt see me, I doubted anyone would.

"Oh no, it's fine. Come on through, uh, the ice cream shop jus' go' blown up. Do ye know where Redwoody's is?" He asked.

"I can figure it ou'." I said.

"Well, I have ta go, bu' there are people there an' I'll be back soon." He said.

"See ye then lad." I said, hanging up my phone. I waited for him to pass, before I went over to the studio. I knocked on the door and Lila pulled it open.

"Hey doll." I said as she hugged me, she looked terrible."Is everythin' alrigh'?" I asked. She gave me a sad smile.

"Someone went through Diosa, killed sixteen people." She said. I felt my eyebrows raise.

"Jesus." I whispered.

"Come on, the club has us on lockdown." I followed her in. We sat at the bar.

"Sixteen people?" I said, it was one of the biggest massacres north cal has seen if that was the case. She nodded, getting ready to cry girls would have been her friends. I hugged her."Jesus lass, Im sorry." I said.

"Smiles?" I turned and saw Gemma.

"Gemma, Im so sorry abou' Diosa, I know tha' yer Nero pu' alo' inta it." I said.

"Yeah, its a mess. but we'll figure it are you doing here?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Jesus Gemma, I haven' been gone tha' long. Im here ta try an' las' job took way longer than I wanted it ta." I said.

"Three weeks for one job?" She asked.

"Aye, targe' was smar', knew he had a hi' on him." I said.

"Must have been a good one."I shrugged.

"The chase was fun the firs' week, then it go' annoyin'."I said. " I would have rather have been here." She nodded."Hey, wha' do ye know o' the lady badge in town, brunette. Jarry I think it is." I asked.

"She's the new Sheriff, Roosevelt was killed." I touched the corner of my mouth with my tongue.

"Is tha' so?" I nodded.

"Im sorry, but I have to go." She said gesturing to the door. I nodded, then moved myself to a couch. Chibs was tapping that new Sheriff then. I saw them kiss. I fiddled with my rings until they came back. Jax walked in and walked right past me, then stopped and turned. He smiled.

"Smiley." He said. I stood and hugged him.

" Jackie." I said. "Sorry ta hear abou' Diosa." I patted his shoulder, and kissed him on the cheek. "Tha's rough." He nodded.

"What brings you into town?" He asked.

"Well, I was hopin' it would have been quiet an' I could pick up where we lef' off. Bu' clearly tha' is no' the case. Im sorry lad, tha' job took way longer than it should have." I said. His eyebrows rose.

"That long for one job?" He asked.

"Aye, the targe' knew he had a hi' gave me a run fer my money. Caugh' him as he tried ta go ta Brazil."

"Sounds like it." He commented. I turned and greeted by Bobby next, then Happy, and finally Chibs. I was dreading this one. I hugged him, but turned my head when he tried to kiss my lips, he gave me a kiss on the cheek instead.

"Is everythin' alrigh'?" He asked.

"Aye, it appears it is." I said softly. He frowned. "I won' be a side woman. If yer seein' tha' badge then ye need ta be upfron' abou' it." I said.

"Maybe we should step outside and talk." He said. I smiled.

"Filip, I saw ye kiss her. Righ' before I called. I was already here. Theres nothin' ta talk abou'. I understand. Im in an' ou'. Ye don' see me fer months, years at a time. Bu' I will no' be the second woman. She doesn' deserve tha' an I don' either." I said calmly, it hurt that I had to do this.

"Please lets go ou'side an' talk." He said. I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Alrigh'." I said. I stepped outside, and pulled out my cigarettes. I lit one up and leaned against the wall, waiting for him to looked like he was at a loss.

"Chibs, don' worry, ye don' need ta say anythin'. Im a big girl." I said, smiling.

" I know lass." He replied.

"Theres nothin' ta talk abou'."

"I should have told ye." He said.I shrugged.

"Im a hard woman ta ge' a hold of."

"Why are ye makin' excuses fer me?" He asked. I dropped the filter and ground it out.

"Because if I le' ye tell me tha' there is no excuse, tha' ye didn' try ta contac' me. I migh' kill ye." I said, upset that it was true. I looked down, took a breath, then looked at him. "Filip, I love ye. Yer the firs' man who touched me. Physically an' on a deeper level. I know ye didn' mean ta hur' me, so Im givin' ye every excuse so tha' we can still be friends." I told him. He nodded. " I can deal withou' a romantic relationship from ye, bu' I don' know if I can handle losin' ye all tagether Chibs."

"Is tha' wha' ye wan' then?" He asked.

"Aye, if we can' be lovers, I wan' ta be friends." I said. He smiled and put an arm around my shoulders.

"Ta friendship then." He said as we headed back inside. I sat down at the bar and Chibs motioned for whiskey. I raised my glass and downed it.

"Did you two sort out whatever those nasty glares were?" Bobby asked. I smiled.

"Aye." Honestly I wanted to shoot Chibs, but I told him we were good.

"Well its good to have you back Smiles." He said.

"I jus' hope its good ta be back."I replied, he laughed. I saw Lila sitting on a couch, she looked sad and upset. I stood and walked over to her.

"It will be alrigh' lass." I said putting an arm around her shoulder. She leaned against me and cried quietly.

"Im just tired of people dying. I miss Opie." She cried. I petted her hair.

" I know lass, it's hard. I've seen so many people grieve, so many more die, it's no' easy." I tried consoling her. " Bu' we were lef' here ta carry on. Opie lef' his kids with ye, ye raise them. I know it isn' easy lass, bu' ye jus' have ta figh'." I said, she sat up and looked at me.

"It sounds like you've lost a lot of people." She said.

"No, bu' one o' the hardes' things I've ever done was watchin' my broken family come tagether when they mourned me. I knew it was wrong, bu' it was better tha' they believe Im dead, rather than see the monster I've become." I told her.

"You're not a monster." She said, I smiled and brushed hair out of her face.

"Burd, I kill an' torture people fer money, Im ashamed ta admit tha' I enjoy it. I have created widows an' orphans, an' I don' care because I live one of the bigges' monsters ye woul' mee' an' live ta tell abou' it. The only way I could sink any lower was if I were a pedophile an' rapis'." I said.

"But there's the shame, and the integrity that you feel. The shame you told me about, you're ashamed because you enjoy it. And you have the integrity to hold yourself to a higher standard. You're the furthest thing from a monster." She said. I laughed.

"Lass, Im supposed ta be the one consolin' ye! Look how ye turned it around." She smiled. " It will alrigh', Opie would be proud o' ye." I said, she nodded, then hugged me.

"Thank you." She said. I patted her back.

"No problem." I said standing. I walked back to the bar where Chibs was watching.

"Tha' was noce o' ye." He said, I motioned for a beer.  
>" All I wan' ta do is help. If my place here is consoling old ladies, then tha's wha' I'll do." I said, shrugging. I looked around. It seemed pretty boring. I wanted to do something, I didnt spend all that time on the road just to sit some more. I looked around, looking for something to do.<p>

"You seem on edge." Chibs said. I laughed.

"No' at all lad, jus' lookin' fer somethin' ta do. Im bored, definitely did no' ride all the way from Texas ta sit around some more." I said.

"Lookin' fer trouble ta stir up?" He asked.

"Aye, would ye like ta help me?" I asked, smiling. I was hurt, but I meant it when I said I couldnt bear losing him all together.

" Oh no burd, tha' one is all yers." He said. I nodded.

"Well, then Im off ta see how Charmin' has changed since I was las' here." I told him.

"I dont think tha's a good idea." He said standing with me. I smiled wider.

"Lad, I am yer friend, no' a wee sister, no' an auld lady. If ye keep up this macho protector thin' I'll probably jus' drop ye righ' here, because now I don' mind embarrassin' ye in fron' o' yer mates." I said. He pressed his lips together.

"Aye, yer my friend, bu' still, all me friends are here. Safe." He said." No one rides alone."

"I see tha' bu' I am no' par' o' the club, I doubt whoever ye've pissed off this time even knows tha' Im a connection." I said pulling on my jacket. He gave me a look like he wanted to argue about it more, but then thought better of it, and nodded. I kissed his cheek then walk out. I went to my bike, I almost gave up and cried there, but I knew there were cameras. I would not give anyone the satisfaction of seeing me broken. I started my bike and rode away. I went to a diner and sat down. My hot tea came when Jerry walked in. She was greeted by several different people, then she saw me. She walked over.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked. Great, just what I needed.

"No' at all Sheriff." I replied, I would be friendly to her. If Chibs had feelings for her, then I would treat her like part of my hodge podge family.

" What are you doing in Charming?" She asked when the waitress brought her coffee. I smiled.

"Visitin' friends an' family." I said sipping my tea.

"You have family here?" She asked. I shrugged.

"No' blood family, bu' the friends I have here are the closes' thin' I've go' ta one." I watched her.

"Mind me asking who?" She took a drink from her coffee.

"The Sons." I said casually.

"The Scott?" She asked, I smiled.

"Chibs an' I have been friends since I me' the club. Bu' originally it was Clay who started the friendship. All those lads are my friends, the Scot an' I are jus' a wee bi' closer." I replied. "Love of country, same religious upbringin', similar history." I nodded, then stared into her cup.

"Anything to do with the matching scars?" She asked. I chuckled.

"No' a' all. His story there is far differen' than mine. Some would say worse." I said.

"So whats the common history?" She asked.

"Same pas' employer." I smiled.

"You're not going to give me anything are you?" She laughed.

"Chibs will tell ye when he's ready. I only know so much, an' I've known him fer a few years." I said. She nodded.

"Well then what about you?" I popped a french fry in my mouth.  
>"Wha' abou' me?" I asked.<p>

" I dont think you got those scars skiing." I shrugged.

"I'd guess yer righ' burd." I frowned. " Look lass, I wan' ta be yer friend, bu' Im a very reserved person. Like Chibs, I'll tell ye my history when Im ready. Bu' I will tell ye I worked fer an ambulance here in the states and in Scotland."

"Really? How was that?" She asked.

"I should have joined the military I'll tell ye tha' much." She laughed."Haven' done tha' in years though." I sighed. "Wha' abou' yerself?Always wanted ta be a sheriff?" I asked.

"Pretty much, I grew up in San Joaquin, found something interesting with the sheriff's department, so I jumped. I loved it so I stayed.

"No dreams o' travelin'?" I asked, a little baffled that someone wanted to stay in one area.

" Vacations maybe, but nothing crazy." I shook my head.

"I don' know how ye do it then. I spend three weeks in one area an' Im bored." I said, "Then I move on."

"You must have a bit of money isnt cheap." She let the waitress fill her cup.

"Aye, ye could say tha'." I answered.

"Whats your profession?" She asked. I smiled.

"Oh, this an' tha'. " I replied. "Ye ask a lo' o' questions." She looked down.

"Sorry, its my nature." She said.

" I know yer seeing wha' yer competition is. Bu' le' me tell ye, Chibs an' I have nothin'. We're jus' friends." I assured her.

"But was there something?" She asked.

"Aye, there was, fer a brief blink o' an eye. Bu' now theres no'. I think ye would do him some good. Im a bi' o' a hooligan." I said. She chuckled.

"You look like one. Why did it end?" She asked. I looked at her.

"I don' stay in one place fer too long. Im in an' ou'. Im here Im there, The longes' I stayed anywhere after my attack was a few years. It's hard to be with someone when they're in an' ou' of contact. So we agreed we would be better friends." It was the truth, but I just wasnt giving her a time frame. She nodded and looked out the window. She stared at my bike.

"Do ye ride?" I asked seeing where she was looking. She laughed.

"Oh no. Four wheels are just fine with me."

"Aye, I guess, but fer ye, as we're abou' the same size,should ye wan' ta ride a motorcycle, look inta the Harley Davidson Sportster they're light and a bi' smaller. Easier ta handle no' necessarily the bes' fer comfor' though." I told her.

"I'll keep that in mind." She nodded, chuckling, we both knew she would never get behind the handlebars of a motorcycle, though she might climb onto the back of one for ate our lunch in silence.

"How old were you? When whatever resulted in those scars happened?" She asked.

"Persistan' little bugger aren' ye?" I laughed. " I was twenty two."

"Its why Im a good cop." She untucked a corner of her shirt and lifted it up. A bullet scar sat on her stomach. "I was twenty one." She told me, pulling her shirt down, and retucking it.

" I have one jus' like tha'." I leaned back and straightened my spine so she could she my stomach better.

"Holy shit. Thats a lot of scars." She said.

"Bulle', knife, shive. Tha' one was a screwdriver. Knife, knife bulle'. This one was a spear." I pointed to each one.

"A lot of ink too." She said.

"A woman is no' defined by her scars, rather by wha' she learned from them." I told her." Scars are reminders of lessons." I said. "Tattoos are jus' my way o' writin' me history."

" Looks like you have learning issues."She said wiping her mouth.I laughed.

"Aye, perhaps,bu' I jus' like fightin'. An' no' everyone agrees with me." I sighed. " I wasn' such a fighter, or pain in the ass until after I go' my Grin.I had been in Glasgow fer two or so months, workin' an' ambulance there. I was walkin' home from the college, I was getting a degree in history at the time, it was late an' dark. Someone grabbed me from behind. Two men raped and beat me. Then cu' me face. I never saw who they were. Nothing could be done, the coppers told me tha' it could have been a razor gang or razor gang copycat bu' since I couldn' identify anyone it did me no good. The gangs in the area mark their victims like this. After tha' I decided no one would ever take advantage o' me in anyway ever again. And made it so." I fiddled with my rings.

"Jesus. So what do you do now?"

"Well people in pain don' particularly take comfor' in seeing a woman with my scars, its pu' a few into cardiac arres'. So Im no' with an ambulance if tha' is wha' yer askin', bu' like I said, I do differen' things here an' there." I smiled. "I've gotton some pretty cool body guard gigs recently, people are afraid of me, tha' or they pity me." I shrugged and sat back.

"You must lead an interesting life." She said.

"Aye I guess so." I smiled. " An' wha' abou' you. Is life as a Sheriff everything you hoped and dreamed for?" I nodded.

"Pretty much. I like what I do." She replied.

"Tha' is all tha' is importan' isn' it?" I said. She nodded. Her radio crackled, a muffled voice came over it.

"I have to go, sorry to cut our lunch short. The bill is on me." She said.

"Well thank ye sheriff. Ya know, how abou' ye an' I go ge' a drink sometime?It would be on me." I said as she stood.

"I'll think about it and let you know." She said.

"Have a good day ma'am."

"Althea is fine Scotty."She said.

"Me name is Brónach, but the lads call me Smiley." I said. She laughed.

"Alright then. Catch you around." She said before leaving. I finished my tea, then ventured out into the cloudy day. I didnt know where I was going to stay, I would prefer to not spend money this time, but staying with Chibs was out. I would talk to the club see if anyone knew a place I could stay. I wondered what Juice was up to, I hadnt seen him yet. I went back to the club.

"How was your ride?" Happy asked. I shrugged.

"Had lunch with Althea Jarry, it was alrigh'. She seems like a nice burd." I said. I saw him raise his eyebrows.

"You had lunch with her and didnt kill her?" He asked in disbelief. I laughed.

"Aye, I didn'. I told Chibs we could be friends, an' I think in order to maintain tha' relationship I need ta keep Jarry alive, an' it would be even better if we all go' along. So I made an effor'. She's a persistan' little shi' I'll give her tha', an'a tough one too. I could ge' along with her." He shook his head.

" So whats the latest and greatest in the world of hired guns?" He asked.

" No' a whole lo'." I replied. "Bu' Ive been off the grid fer a while." He nodded. I smiled. "How are things here?" I asked.

"This mess with Lin is almost cleaned up, but right now its crazy." He said. I closed my eyes, of course they managed to piss off the Chinese.

"An' wha' abou' Juice? I haven' seen him around." He looked down.

"Juice split, he betrayed the club." I frowned. "He'll probably lose the patch and have to meet Mr. Mayhem." What had the lad done?

"Mayhem, really?" He nodded. " Jesus, well I hope it comes ta an end everyone can accept." I said. Hoping that Juice would live, and that the club could let him go.

"We'll see."

"Hey Smiley, Jerry wan's ta speak with ye." Chibs said coming out of the office. I felt my eyebrows raise. I stood up and walked over, I felt several eyes on me as I walked. "What did ye do?" He asked.

"Maybe I made a new friend Chibsy." I said taking the burner. his eyebrows shot up.

"Allo?" I answered.

"Is this the other Scot?" Jerry asked. I smiled and looked at Chibs.

"Aye, the better lookin' one." He scowled and I heard some of the lads laugh. She even laughed.

"Well thats debatable." She said.

"Wha' can I do fer ye Althea?" I asked.

"What would you say to a double date?" I laughed.

"I, uh,would say tha's hard ta do when I don' have a date." I said moving towards the door.

"And if I got you one?" She asked.

"A blind date with a copper?" I sighed, it didnt sound like a good idea, but I was full of bad ones.

"Yeah his name is Dean Lockwood, works with me." She said.

"An' wha' does Chibs think o' this?" I asked.

"He doesnt know, right now I just asked him to dinner." She said, I smiled.

"Ye cheeky bitch." She laughed.

"So what do you think?" She asked.

" I guess I'll do it. Where are we eatin'?" I asked leaning against a wall.

"A barbeque place, no where fancy, jeans and a t-shirt will work." She said. I nodded to myself.

" An' wha' time?" I asked, looking around to see what time it was.

"Dean and I get off at six, what do you say for eight?" It was five now.

"Im down, bu' uh, do ye mind if I use yer shower?I missed the check in times for all the hotels worth stayin' at." I felt ridiculous asking.

"Not at all." I jotted down her address. And thanked her before handing the phone back to Chibs. He spoke with her briefly, then hung up.

"What was all tha'?" Chibs asked.

" I think Smiley has made a new friend." Bobby said lightly.

" Im allowed ta have friends outside o' ye bunch." I retorted. " Althea had lunch with me. Im tryin' ta be friendly, I do wan' ta be yer friend. I know its bes' if I don' hold any grudges towards anyone, by bein' her friend, I won' hold a grudge." I told him in a low put an arm around my shoulders.

"Well thank ye fer tryin' like this, it mean alo'." He said.

"No' a problem. Oi, I go' ta go, a thing I've gotta do. I'll be around later." I said, grabbing my jacket. I went outside and rode to Althea's place, we rolled up at the same time.

"Do you have any shirts that are full sized?" She asked gesturing to my exposed midriff.

"Aye, I do." I said following her to her apartment. "Tell me abou' the poor bloke ye set me up with tanigh'." I said as we walked through the door.

"He's a good guy, willing to bend a few rules to get his ends. A bit of a fighter, definitely a bad ass, though humble enough he would never admit it. He's a good sheriff." She said setting her bag on the ground.

" Does he have any idea abou' wha' ye've gotten him into?" I asked, she smiled.

"He likes a good chase, you'll keep him entertained. And Im sure he'll do the same for you." I laughed.

"Alrigh' then. An' Chibs has no idea?" I asked, I didnt know how that was going to go.

"No, but dont worry. I had an idea, I'll tell him I orchestrated the whole thing to get us all together, no one catches any blowback except for me."She said. I nodded.

"An' barbeque?" I asked.

"Well, not really, but its a bar, so jeans and a t-shirt will be just fine. The shower is down the hall to the left." She said. I nodded and took my bag with me. I showered and was done in five minutes. I did my hair and makeup in the hall mirror. She came out and looked at me.

"You clean up nicely." She said. The shirt I was wearing was solid black, but it was a v-neck, and sort of sheer, you could see my bra through it a little. My jeans were well fitting and I had been told the made my ass look great.I had done a gray and black smokey eye and chapstick for my makeup. I looked at her. Good fitted jeans, plain burgundy t-shirt, slightly smaller v cut.

"An' ye look good in an' ou' of a uniform." I said, she laughed.

"Are all Scots this flirtatious?" She asked. I smiled.

"Only the ones worth knowin' love." It was seven oclock now we drove over in her car. We walked into the local bar.

"Remember to atleast be annoyed that I set you up." She said, I laughed. She pointed to a blonde that reminded me of Kozik.

"Thats Dean." I nodded.

"Hopefully I don' scare him." I said. She smiled.

"You'll be fine. Have fun, a waiter will come and get you and bring you to our table after a few minutes." She said. I nodded, then walked up to him.

"So I hear yer my date fer tanigh'." I said sliding up next to him. He looked over at me, I saw a flicker of surprise in his eyes, but nothing else other than a warm smile.

"Are you Smiley?" He asked, I chuckled. He had already given up trying to pronounce my given name.

"Aye, I am. Ye mus' be Dean." I said, he nodded he glanced at my scars once then acted normal. American lads were way better at ignoring facial disfigurements than other nations' lads.

"So how do you know Althea?" He asked getting me a beer.

"She pulled me over this mornin' as I was headed inta town." I said. "Bu' shes seein' one o' me friends, I know her through him." He chuckled. I looked around the bar, it was filled with cigarette smoke and the floor was littered with peanut shells and various other things.

"Do ye know why she did this?" I asked. "No' tha' Im no' happy ta mee' ye. I am, bu' Im curious. She sort o' blind sided me with this." I smiled, he laughed.

" Althea and I went to the academy together. I've been single for a while now, and shes forcing me into the dating game again. Has anyone told you your accent is really sexy?" He smiled, and turned his body towards me. He definitely knew how to flirt, at least the night wouldn't go that badly.

"Maybe someone mentioned it once or twice. I've only recently started this dating game again meself." I said.

"Where are you from?" He asked.

"Originally? Phoenix Arizona, bu' I moved ta Scotland when I was twenty two and go' citizenship there. I live in Glasgow." I said. He cocked an eyebrow.

"Glasgow is a dangerous place." He commented. I looked down at my hands.

"Aye, I know." I said, then I looked at him. " Bu' Im a big girl. I can take care o' myself." He seemed kind of awed.

" Something tells me you can more than take care of yourself." He said. I laughed, a waitress came up.

"Excuse me, but your table is ready." She said. Lockwood looked confused.

"I didnt get a table." He said. I put a hand on his bicep.

" Jerry has a plo' she wouldn' tell me much, bu' she asked me ta roll with it." I said. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright." He said at last. I grabbed my beer, he offered an arm, I smiled and rest my hand at the crook of it.

"A gentlemen I see." I said, we followed the waitress to a table. I saw Chibs and stopped. He saw me and froze with what he was doing. Lockwood looked at both of us.  
>"Come on guys sit!" Althea said happily. I sat in the booth and slid over to the wall, Lockwood sat down next to me.<p>

"Dean, meet Chibs." She said. Dean glanced at his scars but extended a hand, Chibs shook it.

"Im Dean." He said.

"Wha' are ye doin' with Smiles?" Chibs asked, I frowned.

"Its called a date ye bampot." I said angrily.

"You two know each other?" Dean asked me. I smiled at him.

"Aye, Chibs an' I are me' through his m.c. an' mine." I said. He laughed.

"You're in a motorcycle club?" I nodded.

"The Devil's Daughters is based in Arizona." I said.

"Did you do this?" Chibs asked Althea.

"I didnt think it would be a bad idea. I thought it would be fun for all of us to get out."She said. " I thought you and Smiley were friends." She looked at him, then me.

"We are." Chibs said, though clearly he didnt like the idea of another guy sitting this closely to me.

"So wha's the deal?" Dean asked, Chibs glared at him. I put my hand on his knee.

"Lad, jus' leave 's fine Althea, clearly this was a bad idea, Dean an' I will jus' go back ta the bar, finish our date there." I looked at Dean, then Althea.

"Dont do that." She said, pouting a little.

"Ye are supposed ta be a' Redwoody's." Chibs said to me."We're on lockdown." I shook my head.

"Labhraíomar cheana faoi seo , níl mé cuid de do chlub , níl mé do dheirfiúr nó do leannán . Is féidir liom a dhéanamh cad ba mhaith liom ." I spoke in gaelic so that they couldnt understand me. I had told him that we had already talked about this, that I wasnt in the club,I was not his sister or lover and he couldnt tell me what to do. Dean looked at me, I could feel his surprise.

"Ní chiallaíonn sin a gheobhaidh tú a reáchtáil faoi le strainséirí !" He said. Saying that we didnt know him, that he was a total stranger.

"Oibríonn Déan le Althea , tá sé aon choimhthíoch ." The two sheriffs knew I was talking about them now, explaining that if Althea trusted him, then I didnt see a reason that we shouldn't.

"English please!" Althea said.

"Hey buddy, lets just calm down. Smiley and I will go elsewhere. Thanks for trying boss."He said to Chibs, then to Althea.

"You get back to the clubhouse right now." Chibs said to me. I scoffed.

"Yer no' me Da. I'll do wha' I wan' no' wha' ye demand ye dobber." I said trying not to raise my voice.

"Look, she's old enough to do what she wants, how about you back off Scotty?" Dean said standing. Chibs stood, they were toe to toe.

"This does no' concern ye." He said.

"It does when you're irritating my date." I knew a fight was about to break out, I punched Chibs, I avoided his eyes and nose.

"Back off Chibs." I said standing between him and Dean. " This time I will drop ye. I will no' play nice. An' ye'll learn wha' it's like ta be on my bad side." I felt Dean put an arm around my waist. I waited until Chibs stood up. He pointed to me.

"We'll settle this later." He said.

"Aye, an' ye'll end up on the floor bleedin' if ye take this approach at me again." I said, people were staring. I saw him think about taking a swing, but Althea caught his arm.

"Come on. They're going to a different area. It's fine." She said softly. I backed away, I refused to turn my back on him. He sat back down with Jarry. Dean and I found two open bar stools. I sat down and sighed.

"I am so sorry fer him." I said. I looked at him.  
>"Don't apologize for him." He said.<p>

"Normally he's a cool lad, bu' somethin's go' his knickers in a bunch tanigh'." I said. "It's embarrassin'." I ordered a whiskey.

"That was a solid hit though." He said after a moment, clearly impressed. I laughed.

"Told ye I could take care o' meself."

"I'd hate to be on the receiving end of that."He commented.

"Few people like it." I said.

"Why did you step in like that?" He asked. I looked at him.

"Because Im worried tha' if ye piss off the V.P o' the Sons ye would have ta deal with a gang o' well armed, aggressive an' angry bikers. I don' wan' tha' fer ye. If I hit him, the club laughs and tells him he deserved it."

"And that gibberish before?" He asked, I laughed.

"Tha' was Irish gaelic." He nodded.  
>"You are an impressive woman." He said." Do you speak anything else?" He asked.<p>

"Loads of languages, Im well traveled." I explained. "Imi pare rau sa dus în jos ca asta."

"What was that?" he asked.

"Romanian, I said I'm sorry it went down like that." I translated.

" Dont worry about it." He smiled. "Im just glad the first date wasnt boring." I bit my lip, he was handsome that's for sure.

"Very few things with me are boring." I said. He laughed.

"I'll bet. So what do you do?" He asked.

"Im a mercenary." I decided to be eyes widened and he nodded slowly. Shocked at first, but then he took it stride.

"Well that would explain why you can throw a solid punch." He joked.

" I mainly do body guard work. Mos' find me intimidatin'." I said, I was slightly embarrassed at my line of work now.

"Well I didnt at first, but now I do." He said, I chuckled. I finished the second beer and set it aside. "Hey,do you want to get out of here?" He asked. I smiled.

"Aye, why no'?" I pulled on my jacket and again, he offered me his arm. We walked out he lead me to his car, a 60s corvette.

"Im likin' the classic lad." I said smiling. He grinned, clearly he was proud of it. I heard footsteps behind me, I spun around to see Chibs marching towards us.

"Chibs, don' do it lad. I don' wan' ta have ta drop ye." I warned stepping into this path, while pulling off my jacket.

"You're coming with me." He said.

"No. Im no' Im goin' with Dean. This is no' yer concern." I said. "Now back off, or I will hit ye again." Chibs pulled out a glock and tried to aim it around me. But I grabbed it and twisted his arm forcing him to his knees. I kneed him in the nose and let him fall back. I field stripped the gun and threw the pieces down. He got up.

"Damn it ye bastart, I don' wan' tae hur' ye. Jus' le' me have my fun." I said.

"Its no' safe." He replied, never looking at me, rather Lockwood.

"I think shes proven she can more than take care of herself tonight." Dean said I felt him walk up behind me.

"Back off ye twalley." Chibs said. "I'll gu' ye." I stood on my toes and pointed at Chibs.

"Ye threaten my date again lad and it may be the las' thing ye say fer a while." I whispered. "I can end ye an' make it look like an acciden'. Im a professional killer. An' don' ye forge' tha'." He looked down at me, then stepped back. "If ye, or one o' the club members try ta lay a finger on this lad. I will hur' ye Chibs." I said. "I'll probably use yer namesake fer the irony." He looked down.

"Are ye hearin' me?" I asked, he looked down. I ground my jaw and resisted the urge to hit him. "Are ye fuckin' hearin' me Filip?" I asked quietly.

"Aye, Im hearin' ye." He replied.

"Im no' done, ye can expec' an earful abou' this later." I said picking up my jacket. The two lads were glaring at each other."Remember my warnin', if he so much as tells me he has a tail on him I will make ye wish ye never crossed me. In ways Happy would enjoy very much."

"I heard ye. Be careful lass."

"Ye los' the privilege ta ask tha' of me fer righ' now." I said. "Now walk back inside, or ge' on yer bike an' ride away."I said. He went back inside. I ran my hand through my hair and leaned against the car.

" I am sorry lad. This was no' how I though' it would go." I said.

"Is there something between you two?" He asked.

"There was, bu' then he ended it. So I moved on, clearly he's havin' issues rememberin' Im no auld lady." I sighed. Dean stood in front of me and put his arms around me, hugging me. I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch.

" Its fine." He said.  
>"Ye'll tell me if ye notice anyone wearin' a kut followin' ye?" I asked.<p>

"Im a little afraid to, for their safety." He said. I chuckled.

"Those lads are me friends, I would never seriously hurt them, unless they brough' it on themselves." I told him, he smiled.

"Well I can see what Jarry was talking about when she said you were a trouble maker."

" She doesnt know the half of it. Ye actually know a wee bi' more than she does. She thinks I do simple bodyguard work sometimes. I'd like ta keep it between the few who know already. Althea will figure it out one way or another, bu' Im no' keen on the whole town knowin'." I said, the night was relatively warm for the season, but I was still on edge after the fight with Chibs. I didnt know if he could repair the damage he just did. I saw Dean nod.

"Mos' people think Im a socialite from Scotland, tha' I own a few fortune five hundred companies, which I do, an' tha' I run a campaign fer rape an' abuse victims. Which I do, bu' they jus' don' know the second half o' me life. The one I spend more time in." I said.

"I'll keep your secret. I think I have convincing proof of what can happen to me if I dont." He chuckled. I simply smiled. "Should we get out of here?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied. I got into the passenger side of the corvette. "Can ye take me ta Althea's?Me bike is there." I said. He nodded. And drove to her apartment. We spoke a little in the car but not a whole lot. I got out, fishing my keys out of my jacket pocket. I looked at my bike, then at him.

"Ye wan' ta go fer a ride?"I asked, he looked at the bike and laughed.

"On that?" He asked.

"Aye, tha's me bike." I smiled, noticing his hesitation."Are ye goin' ta le' a wee lass like me ou' man ye over a motorcycle?" I asked, teasing him.

"Is it safe?" He asked.

"Aye, its safe. I won' ge' onta any highways. We'll stick ta back roads, less people, less risk." I said. He bit his lip.

"Alright, I'll go."He locked the corvette. I tossed him my helmet. I'd rather him wear it. If I crashed and killed myself I was okay with it, but he would be safe. I got on and started it up, motioned for him to get on.

"Pu' yer arms around me waist." I yelled over the motor I felt him do so. I reved the engine and pulled out of Althea's complex. I took back roads up to the reservation, I found a lonely tree on the side of the road. It was quiet, and the stars shone above us. I cut the engine and he hopped off. I stood up and we walked to the tree, he had left my helmet with my bike.

"That was pretty awesome." He said as we sat down under the tree. I laughed.

"I like it. It's bold, it gives a statemen', they're fas' an' good on gas. I feel so free when I, riding. We literally balance on life an' death when we ride because one wrong move from us, or someone else, will cause a lo' o' damage. Atleas' ta the rider." I said.

"How is it that you're managing to make motorcycles and motorcycle clubs seem poetic?" He asked, looking at me.

"It's a gif'. I can make a lo' o' things seem poetic. Death, romance, motorcycles, cars, I try ta find the beauty in everythin' because with me job I see so much hate. So much death it can consume someone." I said.

"So why do you keep doing it?" He asked. I smiled.

"Because I am literally the bes' at my job. I do enjoy it, in the momen', an' I ge' a weighty paycheck fer it." I said, "Do you mind if I smoke?" I asked pulling a carton of cigarettes out.

"Only if I can bum one off of you." He said. I smiled and handed him one. He frowned."Why is it black?" He asked. I lit up mine and offered him the lighter.

"They're clove cigarettes. Theres still tobacco an' nicotine, bu' it has clove extrac' oil an' shredded clove mixed with it." I said exhaling. He nodded and lit his up, passing my lighter back. I pocketed it.

" So, why did ye become a copper?" I asked leaning against the tree. He took a drag, thinking, he exhaled.

" It seemed like a fairly easy way to serve America." He said. I laughed.

"An infantryman in the army is probably the easier job." I said, he nodded.

"Probably, but I wanted to be in the mix with everyone, actually meet the people I worked to protect.

"An' yer good with me bein' on the otherside o' the law?" I asked.

"I like Althea's system, working with the not so bad, bad guys. It helps keep things a little calmer and opens up possibilities the department wouldnt normally consider. Either way, her way keeps more people alive and more people happy."He said. I nodded.

"An' if I were worse than the no' so bad,bad guys?" I asked looking at the stars, I knew I was worse than the Sons, but I was definitely not the biggest demon in Hell. I would classify myself as a good medium sized demon, the Sons were relatively small.

" I think you are the leader of the not so bad, bad guys. If you are who I think you are anyway." He said, I laughed and looked at him.

"How's tha' so?" I asked.

"Well, if you are who I think you are, which I could be wrong, you screen your targets. Only bad men, murderers, rapists, the worst of the worst are who you take down. Others you visit and warn them about the path they're on. No women, no children, no innocents." He said, then shrugged and looked out over the field. "But as far as anyone knows, the Owl is nothing more than a myth. A legend. A ghost." He smiled.

"Do ye mean the Ulchabhán?" I asked smiling.

"Yeah it translates to the Owl." He said. " I could never pronounce it." He laughed. I chuckled and ground my cigarette out on the exposed root of the tree. "These clove cigarettes aren't half bad." He said finishing it. I smiled.

"I like 'em." I said laying down so that I could see the stars through the trees boughs. It was peaceful out here. But these woods, and the woods surrounding the reservation held many dark secrets. He sat up on his elbow and looked down at me. I watched him as he gently touched my scars, tracing the one closest to him. I looked away, turning my head a little.

"What happened?" He asked.

"South side Glasgow is a dangerous place lad. I learned tha' the hard way." I said softly.

"How old were you?" He whispered.

"A naive twenty two year old." I replied. " Who though' walkin' alone through the streets of Glasgow was smar'. I remember thinkin' I was practically disowned by me family, the one thin' tha' mattered mos' ta me wouldn' speak ta me, tha' there was nothin' fer me ta lose. I couldn' have been more wrong." I sat up. I wouldnt relive the memory lying down. Actually, I wouldnt relive it any more. Charming had heard the story enough. "Bu' its no matter because it forced me down the road Im on. It made me the baddes' mother fucker on the plane', now I can walk wha' ever stree' I wan' when ever I wan'. Because I own the world." I smiled.

"So you left the ambulance, then what?" He asked.

"The True IRA approached me while I was still in observation. They helped me fake me death,an' be reborn as Brónach MacFallan. They trained me, I did some o' their dirty work fer a while, then a disagreemen' with Jimmy O. had me leave. I wen' ou' on me own an' now I scare even the Irish Kings." I said. He chuckled.

"You didnt seem this confident earlier." He said.

"Actin' like ye own the world draws attention. I didnt wan' ta draw any so I kep' quie'. Though mos' say they can sense the confidence hard no' ta stru' around like an' arrogan' cock, bu' its survival." I told him, he stared at me. I felt embarrassment creep up my neck. He leaned towards me, he was going to kiss me, but my phone rang. I sighed, but pulled it out of my pocket.

"Wha' do ye wan' lad?" I asked Jax.

"We need you at the clubhouse." He said."Its an emergency."

"Is this abou' Chibs? Because tha' is no emergency." I snapped. He laughed.

"No, I thought you two had worked things out. What happened?" I sighed and stood mouthing an apology to Dean. I walked over to my bike.

"Althea set me up on a blind date, which turned ou' ta be a double date, an' Chibs kep' at the poor lad so I punched him. When the lad an' I tried ta leave he came at him with a nine. I dropped him an' stripped the gun, tol' him I wasn' finished wi' him an' tha' he needed ta either go back into the bar or ride away. Haven' seen him since."

"Thats strange." Jax said.

"Wha's yer emergency lad?" I asked.

" I dont want to talk about it over the phone. Can you be here?" He replied.

"Im abou' an hour ou', bu' I'll ge' there as quickly as I can." I told him.

"Alright." He said before hanging up. I walked over to Dean.

" Theres an emergency, I have ta go." I said. He nodded and stood climbed onto my bike and I drove him to Althea's. He got off and handed me the helmet, which I pulled on. " Im sorry ta cu' this shor'." I said.

"Those boys are your family, its alright." He said, stopping my apology.

" I'll see ya aroun' Lockwood." I said before driving away. I made it to Redwoody's pretty quickly from there. I knocked and was let in. Chibs had gotten back before me. I glared at him, but went to find Jax. Something was wrong. I could sense it.

"Wha's up?" I asked Jax.

"Bobby's been taken. We received this." He handed me a tupperware box. I opened it and there was an eyeball sitting on paper towels.

"Shi'." I cursed closing the box. "Wha' do ye need me ta do?" I asked.

"We have a name the guy who took Bobby Im assuming." He said.

"Lad ye give me tha' name an' if I find him before the m.c does, I'll kill him. " I told him.

"Fine, but we need to move fast." He said, I was a little surprised he was willing to let me handle it. It just showed how upset he was about this. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"One of us will make this righ' lad. I'll dig inta the guy, bu' I'll need the name." I said.

"Moses Cartwright." He told me. I nodded. I had heard of him, spec ops.

"This will be made righ'." I promised him. He nodded.I turned to go take care of my unfinished business with Chibs.

"What happened with you and Chibs? I thought you had worked things out earlier." Jax said.

"Aye, I though' so too. Im goin' ta go find ou' why he thinks pullin' a nine on me date was a good idea." I said, I put Bobby's eye on the counter, then turned and left.I walked out to the bar, the quick angry strides. I pulled off my jacket and tossed it onto a couch.

"Wha' the fuck is wrong with ye?" I asked smacking the back of his head. He got up and faced me. "Althea, the woman ye cheated on me with, was tryin' ta do somethin' nice fer us. An' I was makin' an effor' ta show ye tha' I would make good on me promise, an' then ye turn aroun' an' train a fuckin' nine on tha' lad?" I glared up at him. " So wha', it's alrigh' fer ye ta move on, bu' I can'? Ye can do wha' ye wan', fuck anyone, an' I can'? Well I've go' news fer ye, I can. I am one o' the mos' powerful women in the world, I can have anyone I wan', bu' I chose ye. Ye have royally pissed me off. I can' believe ye did tha', ye prick. Is tha' how ye reward me loyalty, by holdin' me prisoner? I stayed with ye even after ye hur' me. I stayed because ye asked. Do ye have any idea how much I wan' ye dead righ' now?" I went off, the words poured from my mouth and I almost couldnt stop them. I felt my hands curling into fists, I just wanted to strangle him. He wouldnt look at me. But the rest of the club seemed to be getting a kick out of this.

" I asked ye wha' was wrong with ye. I expec' an' answer." I hissed.

" I don't know why I did tha'." He said. That pissed me off anymore.

"Yer lucky this club needs ye. Yer lucky tha' they're me friends too, otherwise ye would be a dead man walkin'. I'm goin' ta help ge' Bobby back. Im goin' ta kill the bastard who pulled ou' his eye. Then Im gone Filip. Ye won' be seein' me again." The clubhouse had gone silent.

"Can we take this ou'side?" He asked.

"Fuck off." I scoffed.'' Ye los' the righ' ta ask anythin' of me. The reason I haven' taken this ou' side is because righ' now I don' trus' meself no' ta kill ye." I was shaking with anger. He looked at me, he was frustrated. Good, I wanted him to know how he broke my heart.

"Brónach, le do thoil. Fuair mé éad nuair a chonaic mé tú leis. Math grá dom." I punched him, this time I didnt try to miss his eyes or nose. I hit him as hard as I could,his nose would be broken. There was a collective cringe from the club. He doubled over and grabbed his nose, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Ye don' ge' ta ask me fer anythin' Filip. No' my forgiveness, no' my cooperation. An' ye los' the righ' ta be jealous when ye fucked her, when ye fucked her, an' weren' plannin' on tellin' me."

"How can I make this righ'?" He asked. Standing up,pinching his nose.

"Righ' now? Ye can'. The bes' way ta make this righ' was to be civil on a double date tha' yer new fuck buddy, or wha'ever she is, se' up. Ye couldn' even do tha'. Ye pulled a nine on him Chibs. I ge' the 'I care fer her too' showdown in the bar, an' even though I ended it before it began, ye should have lef' it there." I shook my head. " I mean it Filip, after I do this. Im gone. Ye los' me." I turned to the rest of the boys. "Ye lads are my family. If ye ever need anythin' ye can call. Bu' I won' be comin' inta Charmin' on me own anymore." I said before grabbing my jacket and attempting to storm out the door, but Chibs caught my arm and dragged me into the office. I glared at him.

" I sugges' ye le' me go lad." I said.

"I can' do tha'." He said, I ground my jaw.

"Then ye should 'ave though' abou' tha' before ye fucked her. Ye should have though' abou' tha' before ye made it clear I wasn' allowed to move on." I told him. " If ye needed me this badly, ye should have used yer brain, no' yer head." I pushed him. He caught himself, He cocked his head to one side. Then pushed me back. I pressed my lips together. Then decked him. He went to to return the punch, and I ducked. I punched him again, maybe getting his ass handed to him will help. He grabbed my biceps and pushed me against the wall. I looked into his eyes, both of us were already breathing hard. Without warning, he kissed me. I was taken off guard. I was angry, I loved him. I kissed him back. I pushed his kut and jacket off his shoulders. I felt him pulling at my belt. My hands traveled down to his belt I unbuckled it. Chibs picked me up and laid me on a table. I kicked off my boots and lifted my hips as he pulled off my jeans. I sat up and kissed him, wrapping my legs around his hips. I felt his hands pull off my shirt, then push me down.

When we had both finished, I pulled together my clothes and dressed.  
>"Tha' was the las' time Filip. Ye need ta make a choice. Me or her. If ye don' do it soon, I'll make a choice." I said softly. Before leaving, ignoring the stares I got from the others.<p>

I went to Althea's, praying she was there. I needed my computer to track down Moses. I knocked on her door, it was a few moments before she answered it.

"Jesus, are you alright? You look pissed." She said.

"Im fine, jus' finished the discussion Chibs an' I started earlier." I said, leaving out the part where we had angry sex."I lef' me bag here lass, I'll jus' grab it an' be on me way. I've a job Im doin' fer the Sons then Im gettin' the hell ou' of dodge."

"You should talk about it. Come on, you can stay here. I'll get you some tea." She said opening her door wider.

"I'll come an' talk bu' I'll be workin' a background check on a guy." I said stepping in.

"No, you need to relax. Take your mind off work for once." I clenched my jaw.

"The targe' has Bobby Elvis. He's cuttin' off body par's an' sendin' them ta the Sons. I can' take it easy lass." I said. Her eyebrows rose.

"Jesus." She sighed. "Alright, but if youre working, you'll work here." She said. I nodded. I went to my bag, pulled out a notebook, pen, and my computer I set up on her coffee table.

"Wha' do ye wan' me ta talk abou'?"I asked, starting to dig up Moses' records.

"What happened with Chibs? He came back with a bloodied nose." She said."Can I get you anything?"

"He came ou' after Lockwood an' I wen' ta leave. I told him ta back off, bu' he trained his nine on the lad so I disarmed Chibs an' pu' my knee ta his nose. Warned him if Lockwood so much as complained of a tail on him I'd make him wish his Ma had never even though' o' havin' him. Do ye have any black tea?" I asked. Creating a file for had an impressive history, spec. ops. Blackwater graduate.

"I think so. Why is Chibs being such an ass? I thought you two worked things out." She said. Perhaps I should tell her the truth, that the time frame is much smaller than I let her think.

"I though' so too. Turns ou' he didn' think I would be able ta ge' over him so quickly." I spoke loudly so she could hear me in the kitchen.

"Wait, how long ago did you guys end?" I cringed. It was the question I didnt want her to ask. I pulled up surveillance on Marx and started tracking Moses through cameras around the city. Althea came into the room with a mug. "What was the time frame?" She asked. I slid my computer over. This was something I needed to look her in the eye. I took the tea.

" I came through Charmin' abou' a year or so ago. We were a thing. I took a few jobs, was gone a few months, rolled back, we were together. I took a job tha' took a few weeks. Me' ye when ye pulled me over. I tried finding the club because I didnt know the ice cream shop was blown up. When I go' ta Redwoody's I saw the two o' ye. I told him I wouldn' do tha' to meself or ye. I told him I would be his friend, I stayed because he asked me too." I took a sip.

"Really?" She asked. I nodded.

"Aye. Althea, yer me friend. I have nothin' fer Filip, other than a bunch o' anger. Im rollin' ou' as soon as I ge' Bobby safe an' Moses dead. Yer happy with him, an' he seemed happy with ye until I rolled in. I wan' the both o' ye ta be happy as yer both me friends. I don' wan' ta lose either o' ye. So Im removin' meself from the equation." I said. She sat on the otherside of the table.

"I didnt know he was with you." She said.

"Lass, I was gone fer three weeks withou' word. I'll be' he wasn' expectin' me fer another few months. I don' blame either o' ye. If anythin' its me own faul'. Im glad ye found happiness with him." I said smiling. She nodded. " Chibs jus' didnt expec' me ta ge' over him within twelve hours. He's bein' a jealous lad, once Im gone things between you an' him will be righ' as rain." I said.

"So thats why you didnt hit him in the nose originally." She smiled.I nodded and pulled the computer towards me. I continued doing research. Althea went about her night as if I werent there. Once she went behind me.

"Did you just hack the DMV?" She asked as I pulled up his license and jotted down info. I smiled.

"No." I said, she gave me a small glare.

"Do you know where the bastard lives?" She asked.

"Aye. I do. I'll be headed there tomorrow ta catch him." She looked at all the notes on my pad.

"Be careful with him, He's got quite the resumé." She muttered.

"I plan on sedatin' tha' one before I touch it with a ten foo' pole." I agreed. It was well near midnight.

"I only have a couch you can stay on." She said. I nodded.

"Thank ye. An' trus' me I've slept on worse. I can' thank ye enough lass." I said closing down my computer and packing everything away.

"Its no problem." She said. "But Im off to bed. I have duty tomorrow morning. Help yourself to breakfast. Whats mine is yours. " She said. I nodded again. Then she disappeared down the hall. I brushed my teeth and washed my mug. She had put a blanket and a pillow on the couch while I had been working. Chibs was a lucky man.I pulled off my boots and set them down. I then put a knife under my pillow, turned out a light, and went to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Have you ever had those nights where you feel like you've just closed your eyes and then your awake and its time to go? Well thats how I slept. I woke before Althea and changed my clothes. I started her coffee for her while I fried an egg. I wrote a note, something felt off today. Today might very well be the day I die, I realized. I wrote two notes. One for Chibs, one for Althea. I folded both and wrote their names on their corresponding letters. In Althea's I instructed her to give the letter with Chibs' name on it to him if I didnt contact her by tomorrow evening. I ate, then cleaned up my mess and left the letters by the coffee. I grabbed my bags, then I was off to Moses' Oakland address. Moses was single. He had no family. He lived in a nice neighborhood. I parked my motorcycle at the park around the block from his home and then walked to his place. I hopped his fence when I made sure there were no eyes or cameras on me. Then I checked for any sort of security system, finding none, I pulled on my gloves and picked the lock. I drew my nine and entered slowly. I cleared the entire house before I sat down and waited. It was hours before I heard someone pull into the driveway. I heard the door open and footsteps.

"Impressive. I didnt think anyone could find me." Moses said. I looked at him.

"Findin' ye was easy. I only had ta do wha' I would do." I said standing. "I'll be disarmin' ye now lad, an' if ye even think abou' tryin' ta do this any other way than wha' I wan', ye will regre' it." I said. He gave a small nod and held his arms out. I found a nine and tucked it into my waist band. "Si'." I ordered. He did so. I cuffed his wrists to the armrests of the chair.

"Ye know how this goes. Ye an' I are in the same business. Bu' yer no job lad. Ye took one o' me friends. Been takin' eyes, fingers, an' givin' them ta a particular outlaw motorcycle club. One tha' I happen ta be verra good friends with."

"This is about Munson?" He asked.

"Aye. It's abou' Munson, no one hur's me friends. So Im goin' ta hurt ye."

"The crew got a hold of us. Their giving us what we want. Munson's going home today at four." I looked at the clock it was twelve.

"Is tha' so? An' how much did ye cu' off o' him?" I asked. Moses must have realized then how personal this was for me.

"It was only business." He said.

"Aye, the good li'le soldier lad aren' ye? Jus' followin' orders. Well the one difference between ye an' me. I wasn' Blackwater, nor Spec ops. I was IRA, an' with the Irish, personal an' business have a verra fine line. This is both business an' pleasure fer me lad. Im jus' close enough ta this ta be quite gruesome, ye' detached enough ta make this the perfec' kill." I said. He nodded.

"I see."

"Ye won' see much fer long." I smiled, pulling one of my knives out of my bag.

"In order for Munson to go home whole. I need to be there, whole." He said.

"Well then, it seems we're at an impasse." I said, crossing my arms. We sat in silence trying to figure out how this could work for the both of us.

"Look, you just leave me be now, I wont look for you. I'll let it slide. As it was just business for me. I admire Munson, with what I did to him, any lesser man would have folded. But he didnt. If you're his friend I'll let it go."He was trying to save his skin.

"How abou' this, ye tell the V.P o' the Sons tha' I tried ta end ye. An' ye ended me. Give him this." I slipped off one of my rings, the one a scottish crest on it, he would recognize it. "It'll be our secret. I go on abou' me way, an' so do ye." He frowned.

"Why does the Scott need to think you're dead?"

"It's a long, sob, story, one Im no' sure ye woul' be interested in hearin'. Bu' its better if he thinks Im dead. Give him any details ye see fi' ta make him believe it." He raised an eyebrow.

"I've got time." He said.

" I don'." I told him. "All ye need ta know is wha' I told ye. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"Its a deal if you tell me the you found a way to have two lives. I want to hear about the other side of your coin." I sighed.

"Fine. Bu' ye understand if I leave ye cuffed." I sat down, he nodded. " I fell in love with the Scot. Ye know how our jobs can take us away at a momen's notice fer months at a time."

"How did you meet?" He asked. I smiled.

"Ye really wan' the whole thing don' ye? I am a member o' the Devils Daughters a female m.c ou' o' Arizona. They run ammo. I me' the Scot when the two mcs were trying to make a deal. I was surprised tha' there was another scot with the same scars. Very few people survive receiving a Grin. I fell in love. Then I took a job, an' a few more. I was gone fer a few months. The firs' time I was away. Everything was fine. Bu' this las' time, I me' Sheriff Jarry. She pulled me over comin' inta town. Le' me off. It took me a while ta track down the club. They go' another clubhouse blown up while I was away. When I did finally find the place. I saw Chibs an' the badge talkin' then kissin'. I told him we could still be friends, an' at firs' I mean' it. I made an effort to accept Althea. An' she became me friend. She se' me up on a blind date, an' made it a double date. Bu' Chibs was jealous. He pulled a nine on the poor lad. It's better fer both Althea an' Chibs if he thinks Im dead."

"Will she know the truth?" He asked. I took a deep breath.

"I haven' decided ye' ta be hones'."

"And he will recognize your ring?" He asked. I nodded. " I'll do it. But not to help him. To help you.I dont know how you've managed to do it. But you are one of the most successful mercenary assassins I have ever heard of and you still manage to keep appearances as that wealthy Scottish Socialite." He smiled.

"It's a lo' o' ' fer the mos' par', its worth it." I said I had no idea this Moses Cartwright was a closet romantic. " Remember. Whatever details ye deem necessary ta make him belive Im dead." He nodded.

"Ye try ta kill me when I le' ye loose an' this whole thing is off an' yer dead." I told him.

"You have my word." I uncuffed him.

"Thank you." I said.

"You are an inspiration Ulchabhán. I'm sure I'll see you around." I nodded and grabbed my things and left. Never once turning my back on him. And leaving my ring on the table. I went to my bike. I decided that Althea would be the only one in Charming who would know that Im alive. I called her as I got to my bike.

"Jarry." She answered.

"It's Smiley." I said.  
>"How did it go?" She asked.<p>

"Unfortunately in order for Bobby to be let free, Moses has ta be there, whole. The bastard lives. But wha' I am going to tell ye nex' is only fer yer ears. Are ye near the club?" I heard a door shut.

"No. Whats going on Smiley?" She asked.

" Moses is goin' ta tell Chibs he killed me fer tryin' ta kill him. He'll give Chibs one of my rings. One he knows I'd never part with. Yer the only one in Charmin' tha' will know the truth." I said.

"Wait, why?" She asked.

"It's better fer him. Ye won' have ta deal with tha' conflicted side o' him. Atleas' where I come inta play."

"I dont like this." She said.

"Too bad doll, it's done. He'll know wha' happened around four." I told her. "Give him the letter I wrote. I assume ye read yers."

"Yeah, I did." She said.

"Then pretend I never contacted ye. Give tha' letter ta Chibs. Then be there fer him lass. I have a feelin' my death won' be the only bad news fer those lads taday."

"And just like that you'll leave?" She asked.

"Aye, I'll give ye a call if Im in San Joaquin bu' I won' be goin' back ta Charmin'." I said.

"Alright." She said.

"You take care o' him Althea. Take care o' him an' yerself." I said.

"I will." And with that. I hung up the phone. My work phone rang. And the cycle began again. The Ulchabhán would go on. Though Smiley died today, she would go on too. Just not in Charming.

CHIBS POV

We rode up to the meeting with August Marx. When we got there Jax spoke to Marx.

"How about just you and me? No weapons. No armies." Marx nodded.

"Just you and me and the things we have to trade." He agreed.

"I don' like this Jackie Boy." I said as we walked up after the van.

"Just make sure he's not packing." Jax said. Moses and I passed each other as we checked the others. No weapons. I nodded to Jax. The rest of us cleared out. Quinn and I headed to go meet Jarry. But one of the cars cut us off. I glared at Moses as he got out.

"I take it you're the Scot?" He asked, walking up to me.

"An' yer the bastard who took ou' me friend's eye." I said. He smiled.

"I went home today, and found a pretty little redhead sitting in my dining room. Scars very similar to yours. Her name was Brónach wasn't it?" He asked. I stood toe to toe with him.

"If you've done anything to her, I swear I'll kill ye." I smiled.

"Now, we wouldnt want to mess up this truce that our boys have come to now would we? Besides. I didnt do anything to her she wasnt going to do to me. Quite a fighter." I saw him play with something in his hands. "She asked me to give this to you. She was very admirable. So Im fulfilling her last wish. She really must have loved you." He said, holding up a ring. One I had seen on Brónach's finger many times. She said that her mentor in the IRA gave it to her. He tossed it at me.I caught it.

"Wha' have ye done?"I whispered looking at it.

" I found her in my dining room waiting to kill me. Most of it was self defense." He said, then he smiled. "She never once screamed. She was stronger than Bobby was in that way. All she said the whole time was at the very end. I asked her if she had any last wishes. And she replied ' I know I have no right to ask this, but would you give this to the V.P of the Sons?'." He gestured to the ring. " I asked if there was any message for you and she simply said. 'Tell him that the decision has been made.' She asked you to take good care of someone. Sounds like you lost one hell of a woman there." I felt cold. She was gone. And our last encounter, I didnt want that to be her last memory of me. I didnt want to remember her that way either. " I respected her. I am sorry it had to happen that way." Moses spoke before getting back into his car and driving away. I looked down at her little ring in my hands. Then slipped it into my pocket.

"Are you alright?" Quinn asked.

"Lets go meet Jarry." I said, not answering his question.

I walked into my apartment after meeting with Jarry. She had given me a letter, I assume Smiley wrote it before she left. I sat down with a bottle of whiskey, the '43 she had brought back from Scotland all those months ago. I took a swig before opening the letter.

_Chibs,_

_I know recently everythings been out of whack. The mess the club is in, my insane work hours. Jax asked me to get the bastard who took Bobby, if you're reading this, it turns out Moses όόόόwas the better hitman. But you should know I put up a fight, and that my last thought was of you. I need you to keep Althea safe, and she'll keep you safe. I can see that you are happy with her, and I feel that it is better this way. _

_You taught me to love. And I did, deeply. I didnt realize how bleak my life was before I met you, that I was working towards an inevitable end with no other goals other than the next target. After I met you, each fight wasnt what it was before, something to entertain me and my sick habits, when I met you I cared if I lost because it could be the end of me. You changed me, I have learned so much from you, and I hope I brought something to your life as well._

_Maybe if it was a different time, if I had come back sooner, or even called, this mess could have been avoided. Or maybe it was meant to be. But you should know that you'll always be in my heart. that I'll keep an eye on you from whatever is next for me. And maybe we can be together in a different life. _

_All my love and best wishes,_

_Smiley. _

She had expected she wasnt going to make it. My heart broke a little, loosing her all together, not getting a proper good bye. Being so horrible to her in our last hours together. It was almost too much.

"Alright Chibs open up or we'll shoot the lock out." Jax yelled through the door. It had been a few days since Smiley died and since I left my appartment. I opened the door.

"Wha'." I demanded. Jax took me in.

"You look like shit. What is going on?" He commented as he pushed his way into my home. I closed the door and looked at my boots.

" Did someone die and I miss it?" He asked. I flinched at how closely his sarcasm hit the mark.

"Smiley died tryin' ta ge' Moses ta hand over Bobby. The day Marx killed him." I said frowned.

"What?" He asked. I pulled her ring out of my pocket.

" She's gone, dead." I said.

"How do you know?" He asked, no one had seen her in a few days, I guess the assumed she took a job and made good on her threat, leaving not to return any time soon.

" She found Moses, tried to kill him, but he killed her. She gave him this, she would never part with it without a major cause. And she gave this letter to Jarry." I picked it up off the counter. It was crumpled and worn, I had read it so many times. " She knew she might not make it." I whispered. Jax read it.

"Jesus." He breathed. " I had no idea brother. I thought she took a job." He hugged me. I looked at him, I couldnt find the words, so I hugged him then went and sat down.

" I hate to do this to you, but we have a lot to get done." He said. I nodded.

"Aye.I'll ge' dressed." I said.

And so began my life without Smiley.

**So this is the end of the story... Im considering doing a sequel please review or pm me or something to let me know it wont be a waste of time. I hope you enjoyed :)**


	9. Authors Note

This last chapter is really just a big authors note.

I want to thank all of you who have read this, it's one of my biggest stories. I hope you've enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing this one. I am considering doing a sequel where Smiley comes back from the dead, it would take place after the Season Seven finale, but I want your guys' input. If you think I should do it, please let me know via pm or review. I love hearing your thoughts on my work, it means a lot to me, as you guys can help me become a better writer. If you have any other pairing you're interested in I would love to try. Thank you all for the support.

The Book Keeper


End file.
